In the Arms of a Priest
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: 5,000 years ago in Egypt Seto fell in love with the High Priestess of Mut; however tragedy came swiftly and tore them apart drenched in blackmail. Now she is back and Mokuba sets about reuinting them. Even though Noah has something to say about that.
1. The Temple of the Gods

In The Arms of a Priest 1:  
  
The Temple of the Gods  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song 'Per la Gloria d'aroravi' or 'For the love my heart doth prize' is owned by Giovanni Battista Bonocini and was translated by Dr. Theodore Baker.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Per la gloria d'adorarvi voglio amar vio luci care;   
  
Per la gloria d'adorarvi voglio amar vio luci care.   
  
Amando penero, ma sempre v'amero,  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The High Priest Seto walked up the steps to the temple of Mut; the consort of Amon-Ra. He was the youngest High Priest of any god in Egypt he had been the High Priest since he was fifteen and would seventeen that coming spring. He looked around watching the priestesses go about their business of preparing to offer things to the great goddess herself.   
  
"Can I help you with something High Priest?" asked one of the Junior Priestesses.  
  
"Where is the High Priestess Narfia?!" he demanded.   
  
"The High Priestess Narfia died last winter," said a female voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Who are you woman?" asked Seto ignoring the Junior Priestess.  
  
"I am Pernia the daughter of Narfia and the new High Priestess," said the woman walking up to him.  
  
The moment she stepped into the light he got a good look at her; she had long, thick, chestnut colored hair, with light blue eyes, and tan skin. The clothing she was wearing a skirt that went from her hips down to her ankles; it was secured around her waist by a gold belt. Her tan skin was set off by the gold bracelets around her upper arms and wrists; the gold necklace she wore was set off by gems the color of the Nile River. All in all; the woman was quite lovely to look at.   
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a High Priestess?" asked Seto scornfully.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a High Priest?" she retorted.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
si, si, nel mio penare:   
  
Amando penero, ma sempre v'amero,   
  
si, si, nel mio penare, no  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come," said Pernia turning and waving at him to follow her. "Follow me we will talk in the garden."  
  
Seto followed the young woman that was probably about a year younger then he was.   
  
"I am surprised," said Pernia.   
  
"About what?" asked Seto.   
  
"The way my mother describe you I expected a much older man," said Pernia.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," said Seto.  
  
"I'm not disappointed," said Pernia softly.  
  
"I see," said Seto.  
  
"So High Priest what is it I can do for you?" she asked.  
  
"I have come to talk to you about the festival of Amon-Ra and Mut's joining.  
  
"Very well," said Pernia stopping by a fountain. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about it?"   
  
Seto said nothing instead he was staring at the new figure that had walked into the garden. Pernia followed his gaze and saw another High Priest; he was the High Priest of Set she could tell by his clothing and the necklace he wore hanging around his neck. Pernia leapt to her feet and took a couple of steps back knocking herself into Seto's chest. On instinct the taller Priest caught her arms to help her keep her balance.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
penero, v'amero, luci care, penero, v'amero, luci care.   
  
Senza spemedi di letto vano affeto e so spirare,   
  
senza spemedi di letto vano affeto e so spirare,  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"It is the Noah High Priest of the dark god Set," said Pernia softly.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes at the other male and pulled Pernia closer to him protectively. Her tan skin felt soft against his chest and very smooth to the touch. He gently pushed her behind him knowing that the presence of the other male seemed to make her uncomfortable.   
  
"What do you want Noah?" scowled Seto.  
  
"This doesn't concern you High Priest of Ra," snarled Noah. "Just because you are the High Priest of the second half of the god Amon Ra; gives you know reason to cut into the private affairs that I have with the woman."  
  
"Wrong," said Seto. "That gives me a reason to step into business that only seems to exist in your mind. Since I am the High Priest of Ra it is my business to make sure that the High Priestess and Priestess of his higher being's consort are not damaged by any one."  
  
For a brief moment both of the males glared at each other trying to break the other one's confidence. Finally Noah looked away and stared hard the ground.  
  
"Fine," he growled before snapping his eyes back up to glare at Pernia. "This isn't over though mark my words this is far from over."  
  
With that Noah stormed from the gardens leaving shocked priestesses behind him.  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia after awhile.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked pulling her into his arms unconsciously.   
  
"Noah has been obsessed with me for has long as I can remember," said Pernia shaking softly. "That man will bring about the destruction of Egypt."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
ma ivostri dolci rai chi vagheffiar puo mai   
  
e non, e non v'amare?   
  
ma ivostri dolchi rai chi vagheggira puo mai  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I do not think one man can bring about the destruction of the most powerful kingdom," said Seto smiling gently to reassure the woman.  
  
"Do not mock me," said Pernia. "I have seen it from visions sent by the goddess."  
  
"Have you told the pharaoh?" asked Seto frowning.  
  
"The pharaoh would not listen to me," said Pernia looking away.  
  
"The pharaoh is a very understanding man," said Seto.  
  
"I am a woman he is a male," said Pernia forcefully. "He will believe Noah before he believes a male female."  
  
"If you are this worried about it I swear I will talk to him," said Seto. "I will make sure he never comes near you again," whispered Seto in her ear frowning slightly at feeling her shake.  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia stepping back to face him. "But why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Seto after awhile. "Perhaps it is because I am as attracted to the High Priestess as the god Amon-Ra was attracted to the goddess Mut."  
  
Seto smiled softly and took her into his arms embracing her for several minutes.  
  
"We shouldn't," said Pernia glancing away when Seto tried to kiss her.  
  
"Why not?" asked Seto tightening his grip around her.  
  
"It is forbidden," said Pernia. "And it is wrong."  
  
"I maybe a priest Pernia," said Seto in her ear. "But I am still a man for I am not blinded by beauty."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
e non e non v'amare?   
  
penero, v'amaero, luci care, penero v'amareo, luci care!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia gasped when Seto kissed her neck softly before moving up to capture her lips. Her hands ran up his arms and around his neck eager to taste his lips better. She felt the coolness of the millennium ring that he wore around his neck against her chest; and shivered slightly at the feel of it. Her fingers entangled in his light brown hair and she felt his grip on her tighten slightly. Footsteps alerted them and they drew back startled, and just in time has the pharaoh and his mistress appeared in the garden.   
  
"Seto," said the pharaoh. "Come with me we have much to discuss."  
  
Seto and Pernia bowed to the pharaoh before Seto straightened up and walked away following the pharaoh. The pharaoh's mistress glanced over her shoulder briefly and smiled at her before turning her attention back to the pharaoh.  
  
"Goddess," whispered Pernia softly when she was alone in the garden. "Forgive me for I love him so much."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well there we go the start of my new story. Some of the flashbacks will kinda overlap with flashbacks that happen in The Flower of Egypt I and II. Also here are some stories you might wanna check out one is done by me the other by my friends  
  
Hunters at Midnight by Lady Nightshade:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1400354  
  
Vampires rule the world and only a group of females have the courage to fight back. When Yami decides to have revenge on them for murdering his kin he does it in a different way. By turning them all in Vampires  
  
Daughters of Egypt by Goddess Shinigamis  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1392226  
  
5,000 years ago in Egypt two girls were born with the hearts of Humans and the blood of immortals. They have a destiny that is written in the stars they will change the world and the hearts of those around them. However there is a darkness that awaits them.  
  
Incase you are interested here is the translation for the song. Thank to Kyia Star for the lyrics and the suggestion.  
  
For the love my heart doth prize, O charmful eyes, I would adore ye;   
  
For the love my heart doth prize, O charmful eyes, I would adore ye.   
  
For me, my love is pain, I know 'tis all in vain, vain, vain,   
  
Yet kneel before ye:   
  
For me, my love is pain, I know 'tis all in vain, vain, vain   
  
Yet kneel before ye.   
  
Love is pain, all in vain I implore ye,   
  
love is pain, all in vain I implore ye.   
  
Hopeless 'tis to look for kindness, Foolish fondness with sighs t'implore ye,   
  
Hopeless 'tis to look ffor kindness, Foolish fondness with sighs t'implore ye;   
  
But whoe'er might woo your gaze, Bask in your sunny rays, and not, and not adore ye?   
  
But whoe'er might woo your gaze, Bask in your sunny rays, and not, and not adore ye?   
  
Love is pain, all in vain I implore ye, love is pain all in vain I implore ye. 


	2. Cruel Fate

In The Arms of a Priest 2:  
  
Cruel Fate  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song 'I Will Remember You' is owned by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I will remember you  
  
will you remember me  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was two weeks after the Pharaoh had discovered Seto and Pernia together. He had promised not to reveal them to anyone. Seto took the Pharaoh's word for what it was. The two of them had been friends for years they kept secrets that the other had. It had been Seto that had managed to convince Yami to tell Arora his true feelings for her. He had been right the girl had felt the same for him.   
  
Seto chuckled softly knowing that they had been meant for each other in the same way that he was meant to be with Pernia. A soft movement in the shadows caught his attention and he looked up from the scrolls and smiled. Pernia stood there arms behind her back she was smiling back at him gently. He stood up and held his arms out to her, the woman hesitated a moment before running into them holding him tightly.   
  
"How was your day pet?" he asked her softly.   
  
"Wonderful and yours?" she asked kissing his chest and looking up at him.  
  
"Better now that you are here," smiled Seto nudging her chin with his nose.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
remember the good times, that we had  
  
don't let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
clearly i first saw you, smiling in the sun  
  
I feel your warmth around me  
  
I want to be the one   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto sat down and pulled her into his lap he nipped her neck slightly.   
  
"You should be careful," muttered Pernia moving her neck away slightly.  
  
"Why?" asked Seto blinking.  
  
"If anyone else were to find out about us," whispered Pernia softly.  
  
"No one will find out about us," promised Seto turning her in his lap to face him. "That is why I choose my private chambers only my brother walks in unannounced. Besides my brother likes you well enough, I am sure soon he will learn to think of you has more."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Much more believe me soon he will think of you has his sister and my future mate."  
  
"But I can not be married neither can you," said Pernia.  
  
"Who said anyone had to know we were married," whispered Seto grinning mischievously.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pernia.  
  
"Let's get married," said Seto.  
  
"Married?!" said Pernia shocked.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I will remember you  
  
will you remember me  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Why not we have already gone against the will of the gods," said Seto. "I am surprised they haven't already killed us."  
  
"You know they haven't because the great Amon-Ra installed his protection on us."  
  
"Indeed so why are you so worried?"  
  
"The immortals know that but the mortals do not," said Pernia. "They can still kill us for betraying our vows."  
  
"I vow to forever protect you from those that would harm you to that you have my word."  
  
"Your word is my heart and soul," said Pernia kissing his knuckles.  
  
"Your very trust is my heart," said Seto kissing her lips.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I'm so tired I can't sleep  
  
standing on the edge of something much too deep  
  
funny how we feel so much but cannot say the words  
  
we are screaming inside oh but we can't be heard  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The next week was raining constantly leaving a dark foreboding in Pernia's heart. Something wasn't right it was almost as if a god was against them and did not want them together. She shivered in fear and in the middle of the night put on a cloak hurrying toward the Temple of Ra. The rain pelted her and soaked her toward the skin. The wind and rain ripped at her cloak nearly tearing it from her body. She disappeared inside the temple and kept to the shadows, she came to a wall hanging and disappeared.   
  
Behind the wall hanging there was a long hallway that lead to a secret room that no one else knew about. The room held nothing but a large bed for two people to rest on. It hide the voices of the one's in it so that no one would know about them. The god Amon-Ra and his mate hide it here for them to meet and be together without the knowledge of the others. It was here she waited for the Seto to steal some time away to be with her.   
  
Pernia didn't have to wait long pretty soon Seto stepped into the room. He looked her over and chuckled softly he held out his hand to her. She walked up to him slowly and laced her fingers with him.   
  
"When will we do it?" she whispered.  
  
"Do what?" asked Seto softly wrapping his arms around her small waist.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I will remember you  
  
will you remember me  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"The joining ceremony I want to be with you no matter what," said Pernia.  
  
"Do you mean that?" asked Seto.   
  
"Yes," said Pernia kissing his chest softly before laying her head on it. "I mean that with all my heart."  
  
"Good," said Seto laying his cheek down on her head. "I was thinking we could do it when the sun breaks free."  
  
"Where will it happen?" asked Pernia looking up at him.   
  
"Behind the bushes near the Nile," said Seto softy. "At the end of the day when the temples will be less crowded."  
  
"We will have to be quick with the ceremony," said Pernia.  
  
"I know it will only be official only between us and the gods," said Seto. "The gods will be our witnesses to our union they always are."  
  
"Yes," said Pernia.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
so afraid to love you more afraid to loose  
  
clinging to the past that doesn't let me chose  
  
once there was a darkness a deep and endless night  
  
gave me everything you had oh it gave me light  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The next week the sun shone brightly down on Egypt warming it's people. Seto moaned slightly and moved to turn his eyes away from the sun's rays. He smiled down at the small form against him; she was beautiful in the morning light. He ran his hands through her hair enjoying the scent and feel of it. She moved under his touch and opened her eyes.   
  
"Good morning," she said softly. "It looks like the sun is finally starting to shine."  
  
"The gods must be in our favor," said Seto looking behind his back.  
  
"Should we do it now while the rest of the city is asleep?"  
  
"That would probably be better," said Seto getting out of bed. "Although we would have to be quick about it."  
  
"So," said Pernia coming up behind him and kissing his back.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes I am sure about this."  
  
"Then we had better get going."  
  
Together they walked out of the temple and headed toward the Nile. Once there they drew blood from their palms and joined them together forming a blood bond. They sealed it with a kiss and blossoms fell from the sky floating around them like a soft rain.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I will remember you  
  
will you remember me  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Word came fast later on that Yami's mistress had been murdered. The entire kingdom mourned her passing. No one mourned her loss more then the pharaoh himself though, especially after the news that she had been with his child. The pharaoh changed a little after that he stopped playing the games so much and concentrated on ruling the country. It was almost as if he was trying to forget about what had happened.   
  
Seto sighed and ran his hands through his hair; he had never seen his friend like this. The pharaoh hardly ever smiled anymore ever since Arora had been killed. He had gotten colder as well and that did not suite well with Seto at all. While he was contemplating this he didn't notice his younger brother slipping out of the temple and walking toward the temple were Pernia was.   
  
Pernia looked up from the scrolls when she heard some one walk into the temple.   
  
"Yes?" she asked. "Who is it?"  
  
The person didn't answer instead he continued to walk toward her drawing a dagger of the elite soldiers of the palace. She backed up slightly fearing that they had discovered her involvement with Seto. However when the man stepped into the light it wasn't a soldier it was someone else entirely.   
  
"It's you what do you want?!" she demanded.  
  
The man smirked and slammed the dagger into her stomach.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I will remember you  
  
will you remember me  
  
dont let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba watched the scene in horror, the man dropped the dagger beside the fallen body. The man turned and stared at the wide eyed boy smirking coldly.   
  
"You are mine if you tell anyone," he mouthed.  
  
Mokuba froze and told no one, the man chuckled and left the temple. The young priest just stood there frozen in his spot not knowing what to do. A few minutes later Seto walked into the temple and stared at the fallen priestess. He knelt down and held the girl in his arms and sobbed softly into her neck. It was then that he noticed the dagger he picked it up and stared at it anger building in his eyes.   
  
"Yami," he hissed before leaving the temple.  
  
"No brother," whispered Mokuba softly. "The pharaoh is not to blame someone else is and I know who. It's just that I am afraid to tell you who."  
  
"I here by declare a challenge to the pharaoh by the rights of tradition duel me if you are not a coward," said Seto.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is over the next chapter will be up in at some point by the way does anyone have any suggestions for a song that would signify reunion? 


	3. Do You Remember Me?

In The Arms of a Priest 3:  
  
Do You Remember Me?   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make up for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song 'To Fall In Love Again,' is owned by Jessica Simpson.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
So faithfully  
  
Holding tight to every dream I thought our love would ever be  
  
As the scent of hope slips through my fingers plain for me to see  
  
I can feel now in your eyes the changing way you look at me  
  
Where's the love we knew would last us eternally  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba awoke to find himself in his room and covered in sweat.  
  
'What was that?!' he asked himself softly. 'That was a strange dream I have never had a dream that felt so real before. That woman it was almost as if I knew her from somewhere. Do I know her? Who is she? Where did she come from? Does my brother know her? He couldn't know her; I mean, I would know about her if he did.'  
  
The alarm went off on his night table and Mokuba grabbed it and looked at it.  
  
"Seven o'clock already," he grumbled. "Man I can't believe this."  
  
Mokuba climbed out of bed and headed toward his bathroom to shower. Once under the warm water that pounded against his back, his mind began to clear.   
  
"Isis did say that my brother had a past," said Mokuba softly. "I wonder if that woman, that Pernia was a part of it."   
  
The pounding at the door caught his attention and he looked up startled.  
  
"Mokuba!" shouted his brother. "Hurry up and get out of there! That woman will be here any minute!"  
  
"Yes, big brother," said Mokuba finishing up his shower.   
  
Mokuba got out of the shower, dried off, and got into some clothing. Today he would meet his nanny the woman that would keep him company since Seto was too busy to watch him and spend time with him.  
  
"I wonder what she is like," said Mokuba softly.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
And will your arms still hold me  
  
And your eyes console me, baby  
  
Please don't turn your back and just pretend  
  
That your heart still needs me  
  
And your soul completes me  
  
Can we find a way to fall in love again  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A young woman walked up the walkway, her hiking boots were slightly ragged but comfortable. She was wearing brown cargo pants, with a light tan tank top; her outfit came with a light forest green belt.   
  
"Add a hat and she looks like she belongs going through some rainforest or on the savannah plains observing wildlife," muttered Seto from the upstairs window.   
  
"Is that her?" asked Mokuba coming up behind his brother.  
  
"Hai," said Seto turning away from the window.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"To greet her. I have some questions I want to ask her," said Seto coldly.  
  
Mokuba turned his attention back to the woman walking up the walkway. His eyes narrowed has he attempted to get a better look at the woman. His widened in shock when he recognized her. The hair and skin tone was exactly like the woman from his dream. The woman looked up and for a brief moment the blue eyes of the woman held him spellbound.  
  
"Wow," he whispered softly.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
It's hard for you  
  
When your heart is opened up to feelings that you never knew  
  
Never thinking that you'd doubt our love you don't know what to do  
  
I'd give anything, my heart, my soul if I could pull you through  
  
Just to find again my love we hold so true  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto opened the door a second before the woman raised her hand to knock. For a brief moment the two of them were speechless has they stared at each other in silence lost in each other's blue eyes.   
  
"Are you Pernia?" asked Seto blinking in his eyes to clear his head.  
  
"I am, are you Seto-san?" she asked respectfully bowing.  
  
"I am," said Seto bowing back slightly. "Come in."  
  
Seto stepped back so that the female could get passed him, and when she did he got a whiff of her perfume it was Egyptian Musk. It smelled nice and seemed to suit the woman, though he couldn't place why.  
  
"I have some questions to ask you," said Seto.   
  
"Go ahead," said Pernia looking at him.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?" asked Seto.   
  
"A few times," said Pernia. "Around my neighborhood for the women there."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Seto.  
  
"My neighborhood is mainly composed of women and their children that have been abandoned by their families or husbands for one reason or another."  
  
"So that makes you think you are qualified to watch my little brother," said Seto narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Then why did they send you?" asked Seto.  
  
"Got me," said Pernia shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Is that her?" asked Mokuba coming down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Mokuba this is your nanny Pernia," said Seto. "Pernia this is my brother Mokuba."  
  
"Good morning Mokuba-chan," said Pernia smiling kindly and bowing. "How are you this morning?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And will your arms still hold me  
  
And your eyes console me, baby  
  
Please don't turn your back and just pretend  
  
That your heart still needs me  
  
And your soul completes me  
  
Can we find a way to fall in love again  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you know how to play chess?" asked Mokuba later that day.  
  
"Yes I do," said Pernia. "Why do you want to play?"  
  
"Yeah," said Mokuba pulling the woman into the study.   
  
The chess game went on for around thirty minutes and so far neither of them had won.  
  
"You're pretty good kid," said Pernia.  
  
"Thanks my brother taught me," said Mokuba moving his rook. "Who taught you?"  
  
"My mother started teaching me but when she died a friend of my mother's finished," said Pernia moving her knight.  
  
"What about your father?" asked Mokuba moving his pawn.   
  
"Well when I was three my mother got cancer and my father walked out on us when the chemo wouldn't heal her."  
  
"Do you miss him?"   
  
"No, what's to miss? I don't remember him so I can't really miss him."  
  
"What happened to your mother?"  
  
"Mother died when I was seven and a family friend of hers took me in."  
  
"My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in a car crash."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I am only sorry I didn't get to meet my mother, big brother says she was real nice and pretty, though I don't miss my father."  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"He blamed me for my mother's death. Seto has taken care of me ever since the orphanage."  
  
"Your brother must love you very much," said Pernia.  
  
"Yeah we are all each other have of family now. Though we have friends, even if Seto doesn't like to admit it."  
  
Pernia laughed softly and sat back in the chair crossing her legs, "Checkmate."  
  
"Wow," said Mokuba blinking his mouth dropping open.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And as every night goes by  
  
With every lonely tear I cry  
  
It's so clear to me  
  
I need you by my side  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia walked into her small apartment it was late and she was tired. She flipped on the light and looked around the room. She tossed her bag on the counter and walked toward the kitchen to get some water. She turned her faucet on and waited for the brown gunk to leave and be replaced by clear water. She looked down when she felt something rub against her leg.   
  
"Hello Nile," she said leaning down to pet the calico.   
  
She poured the clear water into a glass and taking a deep breathe drank from it. She coughed and leaned over the sink.  
  
"The landlord still hasn't gotten the damn water fixed," she gagged. "I'll have to talk to him tomorrow before I go in. I am not in the mood to talk to him tonight."  
  
Against her will she found her mind wondering toward the male that had hired her. His eyes were colder then ice and she wondered what had made him be that way. For some reason the moment she looked into his eyes she had this strange feeling of deja'vu come her.   
  
'Have I meet him before?' she asked herself. 'I feel almost has if I have, but I just can't figure out where. Is reincarnation real?'  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And will your arms still hold me  
  
And your eyes console me, baby  
  
Please don't turn your back and just pretend  
  
That your heart still needs me  
  
And your soul completes me  
  
Can we find a way to fall in love again  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto sighed and leaned against the wall has his mind journeyed to think about the female that was watching over his brother. Her hair and eyes had captivated him and left him with an ache in his heart. He cursed himself for remembering how long it had taken him to come back down to earth after he had seen her standing in the doorway.   
  
"Must women around my age jostle each other for my attention and this one shows up and doesn't give a damn about my attention," scowled Seto. "I just don't get it."  
  
He sighed thinking about his brother, he certainly did seem to like her. He said she was pretty good at playing chess. A female chess player now that was something he had never heard of before. Must females were too busy thinking about their hair and clothing.   
  
"Except for Arora," muttered Seto softly. "I wonder how she and Yami are doing? I haven't heard from them since they got back from their honeymoon last month."  
  
Seto chuckled softly wondering if he had gotten her pregnant again. Hopefully this time she would keep the child if he ever did. His mind once more drifted back to the woman and he banged his head against the wall in frustration.  
  
"Damn," he muttered.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Can we find a way to fall in love again  
  
Oh baby, I need you to love me for the rest of my life  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba picked up the phone and dialed the number of his friend, he waited for her to pick up.   
  
"Hey Mokuba," came her cheery voice. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel fine," said Mokuba. "I meet my nanny today?"  
  
"Oh really what's she like?"  
  
"She's cool she can play chess!"  
  
"Really cool?"  
  
"Yeah and you know what I think she is my brother's soul mate."  
  
"You don't plan on trying to get them together?"  
  
"Of course you with me?"  
  
"Of course sounds like fun!"  
  
"Mizuumiko it is time for operation reincarnate flame."  
  
"Reincarnate flame?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Mizuumiko just burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing Mokuba I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
If we fall in love again  
  
Would you love me for the rest of my life...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Alright there is the next chapter I have another question for ya'll does any one know what would be a good song for a chapter that has a bad guy being brought back to life? 


	4. Darkness Reawakened

In The Arms of a Priest 4:   
  
Darkness Reawakened    
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make up for something that he did five thousand years ago.   
  
The song 'Alive!' is taken from the movie Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical and was suggested to me by my neesan Kyia.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
What is this feeling   
  
Of power and drive   
  
I've never known?   
  
I feel alive!   
  
_____________________________________________________________    
  
The room was dark, darker than a night without the moon and when no stars were hanging in the sky. Slowly though the room began to become illuminated as monitors began to turn on. On the screens were data on health, stamina, and various other things. Pale lights of yellows, pinks, purples, and greens seemed to shimmer and bounce off of a cylinder in the middle of the room. Slowly the base of the cylinder lit up and it traveled up toward the middle where a male body was hovering in a green liquid. The male seemed to be in his late twenties his hair seemed to be a light blue-green, he seemed to be muscular with pale skin, and his eyes were closed hiding the color of his eyes.    
  
The computers began to beep almost has if they were counting down to something. Mechanical arms began to come from the ceiling of the room and entered the glass cylinder without breaking the glass. They started to probe at the body sending electric currents throughout it. The body began to twitch ever so slightly and slowly his eyes began to open revealing irises that looked like a cross between black and brown (A/N: at least that's what they look like to me). The tank began to drain and the glass lowered down and the male stepped out of the tank, the green liquid dripping off of his naked body.    
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Where does this feeling   
  
Of power derive,   
  
Making me know   
  
Why I'm alive?   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
The males well toned legs walked slowly over to the main computer and he pressed a few buttons and the room light up with bright lights.    
  
  "Good evening Noah Kaiba," said a female voice from the computer. "How are you?"   
  
  "I am fine. It is a good thing I had this body created for my memory," said the male identified has Noah. "Tell me computer, what has my dear 'brother' been up to lately?"   
  
"He graduated top of his class and at the moment has hired a nanny for his younger brother, Mokuba."   
  
"Can you bring up her file?" asked Noah.   
  
"Of course, just a moment," said the computer as the screen went blank and several noises came from the speakers.   
  
A second later, the screen lit up with the picture of Pernia and her biography. Noah read over it quickly a smirk forming on his face.   
  
"My 'brother' seems to have very good taste in women," smirked Noah looking at the face. "Does my brother know who she is related to?"   
  
"Not to my knowledge," said the female computer voice.    
  
"Good, because I think I will use that knowledge to my gain and have the woman for myself."   
  
"Very well Noah is there anything you want me to do for you?"   
  
"I need you to start up my plane and find someone to buy me some clothes. I can't go to Japan without clothes now can I?" asked Noah leaving the room   
  
"No, I guess you can't," chuckled the voice. "I will get started on that as soon as I can."   
  
"Good. Do that," said Noah leaving the room.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Like the night, it's a secret,   
  
Sinister dark and unknown.   
  
I do not know what I seek,   
  
Yet I'll seek it alone!   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Noah sat back in the plane wearing the black business suite that one of the new servants had brought for him. He held the full figured photo of the young woman that the computer had printed out for him. The young woman was wearing a white sundress, she was pushing her dark hair out of her eyes as it blew in her face.    
  
"She is far to lovely to be wasted on Seto," said Noah his eyes resting on her legs.    
  
Noah's lips lifted up in a smirk has he imagined the legs wrapped around his hips, with her body moaning and groaning under him. His tongue darted out and he licked his lips hungrily. Her body remained him of a woman he knew years ago though he couldn't quite place her. Although; back then, the woman didn't have anything covering her chest. He wanted her against him, he wanted her possessed by him. Hell whom was he kidding? He just wanted her.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
I have a thirst   
  
That I cannot deprive.   
  
Never have I felt so alive!   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Noah grinned as he neared Domino City. He had been waiting for this new body of his to be completed ever since he had first meet his so called little 'brothers'. That was just to get them back for taking his place, this time it would be for beating him, and for some age old vendetta that he didn't even remember, but somehow knew that it was there. The woman's place was rightfully by his side and in his bed. He would kill anyone that got in his way, and if his plan to rip her from Seto's heart didn't work then he would just have to rip his heart out of his chest.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
There is no battle   
  
I couldn't survive -   
  
Feeling like this -   
  
Feeling alive!   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Seto stepped out of the plane and looked around searching for the ones that he had to help him this time. Finally the male stepped up and stood before him, both males were of the same height.    
  
"I am glad you accepted my offer," said Noah.   
  
"As am I," said the male.    
  
"Do not worry, I plan to give you a sizeable profit of both companies."   
  
"Both companies?"   
  
"Of course. I will takeover both companies and give you a sizeable portion of each, therefore we will both profit from it."   
  
"What about the woman?" asked the male as they both began to walk toward a limo that was waiting by the curve.   
  
"The woman will come to me," said Noah wait a matter of fact tone.   
  
"What if she doesn't?"   
  
"Then I guess I will have to find someway of persuasion."   
  
The other man laughed, "Of course sir."   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Like the moon, an enigma,   
  
Lost and alone in the night   
  
Damned by some heavenly stigma,   
  
But blazing with light!   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Very soon my revenge will be complete," said Noah in the limo. "I will have control of two companies, Seto will be dead, and the woman will be mine like she was always meant to be."   
  
"What about the younger brother?" asked the man.    
  
"What about him?" asked Noah tiredly.   
  
"Shouldn't you be concerned that he might foil your plans if you do nothing about him?"   
  
"No, the boy will not be an issue."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Of course, trust me," smirked Noah. "He will be far to devastated by what he has done to see what is really going on around him. Do not ask me any questions at the moment I will explain more later."   
  
"Of course sir."   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
It's the feeling of being alive!   
  
Filled with evil, but truly alive!   
  
It's the truth that cannot be denied!   
  
It's the feeling of being   
  
Edward Hyde!    
  
____________________________________________________________   
  
Author's Notes: Well there we go this is my last week before school starts up again. Oh joy school, homework, papers, tests, idiot males that don't understand the word no. What a friggin picnic! In case you were wondering I was being sarcastic. Also thanks to Kyia for betaing this chapter for me. 


	5. Dancing Homework

In The Arms of a Priest 5:   
  
Dancing Homework    
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make up for something that he did five thousand years ago.   
  
The song 'You Get to Me' is sung by Meredith Edwards  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
I am as gaurded as Alcatraz when I want to be  
  
Never been disarmed by boyish charm  
  
So darlin' you tell me  
  
Why do I throw down my weapons  
  
When you smile so harmlessly  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba and Pernia were in the living room going over his homework when Seto stormed into the house infuriated at someone on the phone.  
  
"Why do I have to learn ballroom dancing?!" he demanded his voice rising in fury.   
  
Mokuba blinked and shook his head, his brother had never been that loud about anything in his entire life.   
  
"I don't give a shit!" snapped Seto to the person on the other side. "I refuse to learn ballroom dancing!"  
  
Mokuba and Pernia exchanged a look, Pernia rose an eyebrow at the younger Kaiba brother trying to picture the older more serious one taking ballroom dancing, for some reason she just couldn't see it and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. That would not be a good idea to do at the moment especially since she had only been working for a week.  
  
"Why should I care about what those ridiculous fools think of me?!" he shouted into the phone. "That is not the point I do not need to learn to dance! I don't care if it would look better if I could dance with a woman. I am not going to dance with any woman, there for I do not need to learn to dance!"   
  
Mokuba and Pernia gathered up their stuff and began to head toward another room away from Seto's wrath.  
  
"I don't think your brother likes dancing," whispered Pernia as they set up in the kitchen.   
  
"He just hasn't meet a girl he would be interested in dancing with," said Mokuba. "I bet if you talked him into it he would!"  
  
"Mokuba whatever gave you that idea?" asked Pernia laughing softly.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Mokuba. "I am only speaking the truth."  
  
"Yeah sure kid," laughed Pernia. "Come on lets get back to work on your homework you have a science test tomorrow."  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
I stay as calm as Mona Lisa  
  
Keep my cool, come what may  
  
The perfect picture of composure  
  
So it bothers me to say  
  
That I go wild as a Picasso  
  
When you look at me that way  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Eventually it turned out that Seto actually did need to learn ballroom dancing but he refused to have some twenty year old female teach him, there for his Vice President suggested the dance teacher that he had used. Needless to say Seto was surprised to see the elder British gentlemen at the door a week later.   
  
"Now sir," began to the man stepping into the hall. "I assume you have a dance partner to assist you."  
  
"I do not need a dance partner since I have no intention of dancing with any female at the parties I am to attend for a week a month from now," scowled Seto darkly.  
  
"Then why did you hire me Seto-San?" asked the old man.  
  
"I needed to shut my Vice President up," snarled Seto.   
  
"This will be very difficult to teach you the dance steps then," said the older man.  
  
At that moment almost as if fate had planned it Pernia walked into the house.  
  
"Good afternoon Seto-san," she said bowing to the males.  
  
"Who is this charming young lady?" asked the older male.  
  
"This is Pernia," said Seto flatly.  
  
"Miss. Pernia what a lovely name," said the male taking her hand and bending over it to kiss her hand. "My name is Girlard and it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Of course," said Pernia slightly taken aback. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
Seto watch the exchange and felt an unknown anger build within him when he saw the startled expression on her face. He didn't like the look in her eyes and he didn't like the male's lips on her.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Oooh  
  
I'm helpless  
  
I'm breathless  
  
I can't guess  
  
Why you get to me  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
So hopelessly  
  
You get - you get to me  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Seto I am home," shouted Mokuba bursting into the front door conveniently knocking Pernia into Seto's chest.  
  
"Hello Mokuba-chan," said Pernia pushing herself away from Seto.  
  
"Did we miss something?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Nani," said Pernia blinking.  
  
"Oh no," muttered Seto.  
  
A girl around Mokuba's age popped out from behind him she had aqua hair and sea green eyes.  
  
"This is really what I need right now," Seto said shaking his head. "The two psychos."  
  
"You better believe it," said the girl happily.  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Pernia staring at the younger girl.  
  
"My name is Mizu," said the girl.  
  
"She is my best friend," chirped Mokuba. "Next to Seto."  
  
"She is a living nightmare if you ask me," said Seto under his breathe.  
  
"She's not that bad," protested Mokuba.  
  
"I bet she could guard the gates of hell and Godzilla couldn't get past her with King Kong and the Terminator for back up," said Seto flatly.  
  
"Yeap," said Mizu. "But you love me anyways!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Seto flatly.  
  
"Hey Niisan who is the old man?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I am going to be showing your brother how to ballroom dance."  
  
"Oh really," said Mizu getting an evil look in her eyes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I am as valiant as Galahad  
  
In the face of fear  
  
Never one to run from danger  
  
So to me it isn't clear  
  
Why I tremble like a coward  
  
When you whisper in my ear  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh boy here we go," said Seto rolling his eyes.  
  
"You get to dance around the ballroom with a female!" said Mizu happily.   
  
"That means you need a partner right?" asked Mokuba happily.  
  
"Yeah that does mean he needs a partner and with your brother being the tight butt he is I seriously doubt he would let anyone help him."  
  
"I doubt he would let Yami help him."  
  
"How could Yami help him?"  
  
"Arora could help him dance."  
  
"Oh yeah but they are resting from their honeymoon," said Mizu.   
  
"Yeah so we need to think of someone else," said Mokuba thoughtfully.  
  
"It's starting," said Seto throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Tea?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Naw she is way to friendshipy to be good dance partner for your tight butted brother," said Mizu shaking her head. "What about Mai?"  
  
"No she is to busy with Joey, after all someone has to refine him," said Mokuba.   
  
"Good point if someone was going to refine him it might as well be her," said Mizu.   
  
"Serenity?" asked Mokuba.   
  
"Do you honestly think that Joey, Duke, and Tristian would let them anywhere near each other?" asked Mizu.  
  
"Good point," said Mokuba. "That only leaves one person."  
  
"One very special person," said Mizu.   
  
"A very special person that Niisan actually gets along with somewhat," said Mokuba.  
  
The two kids looked at each other and grinned evilly before turning to stare at Seto and Pernia.  
  
"What is it you two?" the two of them asked at the same time.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Oooh  
  
I'm helpless  
  
I'm breathless  
  
I can't guess  
  
Why you get to me  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
So hopelessly  
  
You get - you get to me  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pernia should do it!" the two children said at the same time.  
  
"No!" shouted Seto and Pernia.  
  
"Why not?" asked Mokuba pouting.  
  
"I was hired to look after you not to be your brother's dancing partner!" said Pernia firmly.  
  
"I saw how you threw yourself at him a few minutes ago," said Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah surprisingly it happened at the exact same time you slammed the door open so that it would hit me in the back," said Pernia giving him a look.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Mokuba innocently.  
  
"Wipe that look off your face Mokuba," said Seto firmly.  
  
"Come on brother," said Mokuba.   
  
"No," said Seto heading toward the ballroom the older male following him.  
  
Mokuba and Mizu exchanged a look before moving into position around Pernia one behind her the other in front and maneuvered her toward the ballroom.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" asked Pernia looking at the two of them.  
  
"We have no idea what you are talking about," said Mizu.  
  
Seto whirled around when the three of them entered the room.   
  
"Mokuba! Mizu!" he demanded. "What are you two doing?!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I stand solid as Gibraltar  
  
Against life's rain and wind  
  
A will of granite that nobody yet  
  
Has made a blemish in  
  
But I liquefy like quicksand  
  
When your fingers touch my skin  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Use her!" shouted Mizu happily.  
  
"No," said Seto firmly.  
  
"Come on," said Mokuba from behind Pernia. "You know you want to."  
  
"I do not!" said Seto crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Come on you two," said Pernia firmly. "Seto-san has work to do lets let him do it in peace."  
  
"No!" said Mokuba stomping his foot. "I want you to dance with my brother!"  
  
"Mokuba," said Pernia shocked.   
  
"We are not leaving until you dance with my brother."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Pernia her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes," said Mokuba and Mizu.  
  
Pernia firmly grabbed their arms and began to stir them out of the room.  
  
"Let's go you two."  
  
"No!" Mokuba and Mizu planting their feet firmly.   
  
"Come on you two lets go!" said Pernia starting to feel irritation build up within her.   
  
Seto sighed and knew that the only way to stop his brother from causing chaos was to dance a few dances with her.  
  
"Fine," growled Seto.  
  
"Really?" said Mokuba happily.  
  
"Yes we did it!" shouted Mizu.  
  
Seto walked up to Pernia and grabbed her elbow and stirred her toward the middle of the ballroom floor.  
  
"We have no other choice," said Seto in her ear. "They will not let up until we do something."  
  
"I wonder why," said Pernia pointedly.  
  
"Shut up and just go with it."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooooh  
  
I'm helpless  
  
I'm breathless  
  
I can't guess  
  
Why you get to me  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
So hopelessly  
  
You get - you get to me  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Girlard demonstrated how Seto was to put his hands on Pernia; which really angered Seto so he held Pernia closer then was necessary. Then the dance instructor turned on the music and clapped his hands to the beat while Seto and Pernia spun around the floor to the music in a waltz. Mokuba and Mizu watched them from the side seating in stuffed chairs.   
  
Mokuba was so busy watching them that his eyes lost focus and when they regained focus he saw Seto and Pernia's reflection in the large mirror that made up a wall. Seto was in a tuxedo and Pernia was in a red evening gown. The bodice of the evening dress was tight with a collar that showed some cleavage; meanwhile the skirt was loose and fell to the ground. The girl's top half of her hair was up in a French twist while the rest hung down her back in curls she wore black gloves that went up to her elbows. He blinked again, their reflections wore the same clothes they wore.   
  
"Wow," he whispered softly.  
  
"What?" asked Mizu turning to look at him.  
  
"Nothing," said Mokuba.  
  
"Okay," said Mizu shrugging.   
  
Then they both went back to watching Seto and Pernia dance around the stage.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Your sweetness  
  
My weakness  
  
Can't fight this  
  
You get to me  
  
You thrill me  
  
You kill me  
  
I will be  
  
Fallin', fallin', fallin', fallin',  
  
I'm helpless  
  
I'm breathless  
  
I can't guess why  
  
Oooh  
  
Your sweetness  
  
My weakness   
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Obsessed with the Past

In The Arms of a Priest 6:  
  
Obsessed with the Past  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song 'Obsession' comes from the play/musical Jekyll and Hyde.  
  
­­­_____________________________________________________________  
  
What streak of madness lies inside me?  
  
What is the truth my fears conceal?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Noah stared out the window of his apartment his mind racing with thoughts of the female that Seto had hired to take care of Mokuba. He frowned remembering when he had first meet the female all those years ago. She had been next in line to be the High Priestess of Mut. He had arranged for her mother to die "Mysteriously" so that she could be the High Priestess. He had hoped that such a thing would have made her grateful but it hadn't instead it seemed to have saddened her and driven her into the arms of Seto the High Priest of Ra.   
  
"Stupid bitch," he snarled. "I can't believe she willing went to him after all I did for her. If it wasn't for me she would have never become the youngest High Priestess."  
  
Noah closed his eyes remembering that day long ago, when he had first meet Pernia back in the land of endless sand.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Noah walked up the steps to the Temple of Mut to speak with the High Priestess. In the inner sanctuary he saw the woman her long black hair held out of her face by a red ribbon, and her clothing a clean white. Beside the woman stood another female whose long brown hair was held back by a dark green ribbon.   
  
"Priestess Narfia," he said.  
  
Both females turned around the younger one was curious by the male that had entered the room the other one was annoyed by the interruption. Noah didn't spare the older woman in attention since he was so busy looking at the younger female with the wide blue eyes. She noticed him staring at her in a way that made in uneasy and stepped back slightly  
  
"What is it Priest Noah?" asked Narfia noticing her daughters uneasiness.  
  
"I have something I wish to discuss with you," he said. "In private."  
  
"Very well," said Narfia handing her daughter the small bowl she had been holding. "Continue the offering without me Pernia I will be back momentarily."  
  
"Yes mother," said the younger female turning back to the statue.   
  
Narfia and Noah walked out to the gardens.  
  
End of flashback************************************************  
  
What evil force makes Edward Hyde of me?  
  
What darker side of me does he reveal?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Noah grinned the other priestess had been surprised when he had killed her. Almost has if she hadn't expected him to kill her, she should have though since she had known from the start his desire for the woman. She had attempted to keep her from his viewing range but has everyone knows it is impossible to keep his attention from any woman that he wanted.  
  
He frowned he should have killed Seto back then when he first saw them together in the park but he had not been aware of his attraction for the woman. Had he known the High Priest of Ra had fallen for the woman has well he would have killed him that night. Though he had never suspected the stern male from falling in love with anyone especially not the easy going priestess.   
  
He scowled now he ran the risk of same thing happening, he would have to put an end to this little arrangement before it began some how.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
What is this strange obsession  
  
That's tearing me apart?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Noah grinned and remembered what it was the woman had said to him when he had appeared the morning after she found her mother stabbed, she had been far too innocent to suspect him of it.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Noah walked into the temple and pretended to be shocked to see more then the normal amount of guards. He walked up to one of the junior priestesses.   
  
"What is going on woman?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"The High Priestess Narfia has been murdered," said the woman. "Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to."  
  
Noah nodded, signaling to the woman to go back to her business. He walked into the High Priestess private chambers to see Malik the Captain of the Guards questioning her daughter.   
  
"Have you seen anyone suspicious wondering around her lately?" he asked calmly.   
  
"No," said the woman gently. "I haven't seen anyone that has been like that. The only one I have seen other then the servants, guards, and other priestesses was the High Priest of Set."  
  
Malik turned to stir at the other male for several seconds sensing he was there.  
  
"High Priest did you see anyone that could have been the murder recently?"  
  
Noah pretended to look thoughtful for several minutes before shaking his head, "No I am sorry I can't remember seeing anyone that could have done this horrid deed (A/N: Gag me!)."  
  
Malik stared at him for several seconds and for a brief moment Noah feared that he saw right through him; but after a moment the other male nodded.   
  
"Alright then," said Malik softly. "I am sorry for your loss Pernia."  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia softly.   
  
Malik left the room leaving the two of them alone in room.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
Some strange, deranged expression  
  
Of what's in my heart?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The woman's trust had dropped even more after that incident almost has if she had known it had been him but couldn't ring up any evidence of her belief. He grinned the woman hadn't even seen the clearest evidence right in front of her face at the time. Perhaps however that had been a good thing since he was sure she would have not allowed him to come near her after that.   
  
He had been in love with her and had been willing to do anything for her to prove it, that had been the greatest evidence to the fact that she had been the one to kill her mother Narfia.  
  
Flashback***************************************************  
  
"Woman," said Noah walking into the garden a week after Narfia's death. "How are you fairing?"  
  
"Has good as I could be expected," said Pernia softly looking up at him from her spot on the fountain.  
  
"That is good to know," said Noah smirking to himself.   
  
He walked up to her and began to run his hands through her hair, the reaction had been instant she had surged to her feet and stared at him in shock.   
  
"High priest such things are not allowed between us and you well know it," she said backing away from him slightly.  
  
"Who said anyone had to know about what we do?" asked Noah walking towards her.  
  
"High Priest," began Pernia again before another priestess came out to get Pernia to begin the afternoon prayers.  
  
Noah smirked has the young woman made a hasty retreat into the temple.  
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
Am I the man that I appear to be?  
  
Or am I someone I don't know?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Noah began to laugh the woman had been to naïve to listen to her gut instinct and that had gotten her killed. Well, that and her love for the High Priest of Ra. He could have treated her much better then that other male ever could have. All he needed to do was think of a plan to break them up.  
  
"Noah-san," said a female voice entering the room.   
  
"Hai," he said not turning around. "You have an invitation to a party at the end of the week shall I decline for you?"   
  
"Will my brother be there?"  
  
"I do so believe he will be there if only to up his social status in the business world."  
  
"Then I will go has well."  
  
"Very good sir," said the female leaving the room.  
  
"Soon Kaiba I will see what you have been up to these past few years."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Is there some monster drawing near me to me?  
  
Becoming clear to see?  
  
Will what I fear to be  
  
Be so?  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: It has occurred to me that some of u readers might be confused about the Yami/Arora thing mentioned in an earlier chapter. See Arora was Yami's lover 5,000 years ago in Egypt but she was murdered and had been pregnant at the time, so now that she and Yami have gotten married in this life Seto is wondering if he got her pregnant again. Still confused about that then you might wanna go read The Flower of Egypt and The Flower of Egypt II which will go more into Yami and his beloved Arora. 


	7. Dealings and More

In The Arms of a Priest 7:  
  
Dealings and More   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song 'What's Love Got to do With it?' is owned by Tina Turner  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You must understand  
  
That the touch of your hand  
  
Makes my pulse react  
  
That it's only the thrill  
  
Of boy meeting girl  
  
Opposites attract  
  
It's physical  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto was seating in a meeting room with his advisors, they were discussing the companies latest figures.   
  
"Now Kaiba-san," began one of them slowly. "Now on to more pressing matters."  
  
"What matters?" asked Seto flatly.  
  
"The social balls," he began again.  
  
"What balls?" asked Seto raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The ones we have all been invited to that you haven't responded to."  
  
"What about them?" asked Seto.   
  
"You should be accompanied by a woman to them," stated another advisor slowly.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Only logical  
  
You must try to ignore  
  
That it means more than that  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Seto slowly.   
  
"I think you would have more social standings if it looked like you were attached to a woman," said the man.  
  
"You want me to drag around some ditz?" scowled Seto. "Absolutely not!"  
  
"But Kaiba-san," began another one. "It would look better for Kaiba Corps has a whole if it looked like you had settled down!"  
  
"I refuse to drag around some useless half wit!" snapped Seto.  
  
"I wasn't going to suggest you do that Kaiba-san, perhaps you should bring that young lady you are seeing."  
  
Seto closed his eyes and begin to think of the woman he had been "seeing" for over a month. He had no wish to bring Nikushimi to any social ball, even though her father was one of Kaiba Corps partners in the business world. She wasn't someone he would bring to a ball, even though he didn't mind going to bed with her.   
  
"I don't think so," he growled.   
  
"Then hire a professional."  
  
Seto glared at the other males, " I think not."  
  
"What about one of our daughters or granddaughters," said the oldest advisor.  
  
"No," said Seto flatly standing up.   
  
"Kaiba-san where are you going?" asked one of the men.  
  
"Home I have better things to worry about then getting a date for social functions that are about as exciting as watching paint dry!"  
  
The males winced as Seto stormed from the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Well," said the first one. "That went better then I expected."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ohh, what's love got to do   
  
Got to do with it  
  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
  
What's love got to do   
  
Got to do with it  
  
Who needs a heart  
  
When a heart can be broken  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto climbed into his limo and looked out the windows, he considered going home to eat dinner with Mokuba, but Pernia was there and would remain there until he got home. He had to admit the woman would remain at his house sometimes until two or three in the morning wide awake.   
  
For some reason the thought of the young woman brought a strange sensation to him and he had a sudden urge to go see Nikushimi. He told the driver to take him to her small mansion and to pick him up in two hours. The moment he walked inside Nikushimi was waiting for him in her room.   
  
"Good evening Kaiba-kun," whispered Nikushimi wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Good evening Nikushimi," said Seto calmly.   
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked coyly.  
  
"No," said Seto gently unwrapping her arms from around his neck.   
  
Nikushimi frowned something was definitely wrong with him he had never unwound her from his neck before.   
  
"You are lying," she said walking behind him to rub his back.   
  
"Am I?" he asked.  
  
"Very much so," said Nikushimi smiling while she wrapped her arms around his waist and slide and hand inside his pants. "Now come on we can have supper, then desert, and then you can tell me all about it."  
  
Seto smirked when she licked his ear, before leading him down the flight of stairs toward the dinning room.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
It may seem to you  
  
That I'm acting confused  
  
When you're close to me  
  
If I tend to look dazed  
  
I've read it someplace  
  
I've got cause to be  
  
There's a name for it  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Two hours later Seto lay in bed with Nikushimi his arms behind his head, thinking about what had happened. His advisors wanted him to bring a woman to the parties that would be happening over the course of a week. His mind was complete blank he enjoyed Nikushimi's company but was not sure he was ready to go that far with her. With a sigh he sat up in bed and searched around for his clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked from her spot on the bed.   
  
"I have to get home," said Seto. "I am late enough as it is and Pernia is probably tired."  
  
"Who is Pernia?" asked the woman a hint of jealousy showing through her tone.  
  
"Pernia is the woman that I hired to take care of Mokuba while I was at work," said Seto.   
  
"Why didn't you ask me to do it?" asked Nikushimi flatly. "I would have gladly taken care of him."  
  
'Because Mokuba hates you I wanted to keep my house in one piece,' he thought to himself, before saying. "I figured you would be too busy helping your father with his business."  
  
Seto smiled while lying through his teeth he knew Nikushimi didn't help her father with his business. She spent all her days shopping around with her friends or at a spa with her mother.   
  
"Besides Mokuba likes her and they seem to get along well," said Seto.   
  
"Well if you are sure," said the woman slowly.  
  
"I am positive," said Seto getting to his feet and buttoning his shirt before tucking it in. "I have to go."  
  
That said Seto left the room leaving a slightly peeved woman alone in the bed.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
There's a phrase that fits  
  
But whatever the reason  
  
You do it for me  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The moment Seto walked into the house he was greeted by Pernia who took his coat and hung it up in the hall closet.   
  
"Good evening Kaiba-san," she said closing the hall closet door. "Did work go well?"  
  
"Quite well Pernia thank you," said Seto. "Although I know have to bring a female to a week of balls and parties."  
  
"You don't sound very excited," chuckled Pernia.  
  
"Most of the females of my social status are witless airheads," snorted Seto.  
  
"Are they all that bad?" asked Pernia.  
  
"No, some are even worse then that. Did Mizu come home with my brother again?"  
  
"She did," said Pernia smiling to herself.   
  
"I don't need to replace anything do I?"  
  
"No," said Pernia shaking her head and walking toward the dinning room to get her things, Seto following her. She was well behaved."  
  
"Thank God," muttered Seto placing his briefcase on the table.  
  
"When did my brother go to bed?"  
  
"Around ten," said Pernia zipping up her backpack.   
  
"What's that?" asked Seto curiously.  
  
"Homework," said Pernia looking up at him.  
  
"Homework?"  
  
"Yeah you know the stuff they give in from the first grade till college," said Pernia.  
  
"Very funny," scowled Seto. "But why do you have it?"  
  
"I am in college," said Pernia. "I plan to help my mother's friend with his business later on."  
  
"I see," said Seto.   
  
"Good night Seto-san," said Pernia leaving the house.  
  
"Good night Pernia," said Seto softly.  
  
"HI!" shouted Mokuba and Mizu together.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Seto.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ohh, what's love got to do   
  
Got to do with it  
  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
  
What's love got to do   
  
Got to do with it  
  
Who needs a heart  
  
When a heart can be broken  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The moment Pernia walked into the apartment she noticed someone else was in here and it wasn't the cat. She walked slowly from room to room.   
  
"Korba is that you?" asked Pernia softly.   
  
"Yeah it's me," said Korba from the other room.  
  
Pernia breathed a sigh of relief when one of her best friends walked into the room. Korba had long brown hair and grey eyes, her friend was a good two inches taller then her.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Pernia placing her stuff on her small table.  
  
"I needed a pick me up," said Korba.   
  
"Did you take my rent money again?" asked Pernia.  
  
"Not all of it," said Korba blinking her glassy eyes.  
  
"How much?!"  
  
"At least half," said Korba.  
  
"Half?!" asked Pernia. "HALF?! Korba I need the money to pay my damn rent!"  
  
"Jeez," said Korba plopping down on the couch. "You don't have to yell, not only did I need a pick me up but I needed some money to pay off part of my debt."  
  
"What debt?"  
  
"The debt I made with Ben."  
  
"Ben?!"  
  
"Yeah you know he said that if you ever got tired of babysitting rich people's kids you could come work for him."  
  
"There is no chance in hell I would ever come work for him!"  
  
"Okay whatever," said Korba popping back up again. "Well see ya chica."  
  
That said Korba strolled out of the apartment with Pernia's money in hand.  
  
"Damn," muttered Pernia locking the door. "I hope I get paid before rent is due."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I've been taking on a new direction  
  
But I have to say  
  
I've been thinking about my own protection  
  
It scares me to feel that way  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What are you doing up?!" demanded Seto to Mokuba.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Mokuba. "I am asleep."  
  
"You are not asleep," then he turned on Mizu. "What may I ask are you doing here? Pernia didn't say a damn thing about you still being here!"  
  
"She doesn't know," grinned Mizu. "I came back threw the drainage pipes! So what's this I hear about you having to bring a female to a week of fancy balls and parties?"  
  
"How did you know that?!"  
  
"We were listening!" chirped Mokuba.  
  
Seto snorted and turned to Mizu, "I am calling your parents to come take you home."  
  
"My parents aren't home," said Mizu cheerfully.  
  
"Please don't tell me," began Seto.  
  
"That's right you have me all week long!"  
  
"Oh Dear God no," muttered Seto placing his head in his hands. "Why didn't Pernia tell me this?"  
  
"Because we told her that you already knew I was here."  
  
"What do you mean you told her I knew?!"  
  
"I called your office to let you know!" chirped Mokuba.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Seto.  
  
"Take Pernia," said Mizu.  
  
"What?" asked Seto shocked by this complete turn of events.  
  
"Take Pernia," said Mokuba.  
  
"No," said Seto.  
  
"You like her though," said Mizu.  
  
"What's your point?" asked Seto getting up from his seat at the table.  
  
"I know you know I know," said Mokuba walking after him Mizu not far behind.  
  
"That made no sense Mokuba," said Seto.  
  
"Are you going to take her?" asked Mizu.  
  
"No," said Seto flatly heading towards his room.  
  
"I think you should," said Mizu.   
  
"That's nice," muttered Seto.  
  
"Take her," said Mokuba.  
  
"No," said Seto.  
  
"Take her," repeated Mokuba.  
  
"No," said Seto firmly turning to look at his little brother.  
  
"Take her," said the two of children together.  
  
"No," said Seto.  
  
"Take her!"  
  
"No! That is the end of this discussion."  
  
"Take her!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"We aren't leaving until you take her," said Mokuba. "Besides it's either her or Nikushimi."  
  
Seto closed his eyes and sighed, his brother was right Pernia would be better though she would have to refined a little.  
  
"Fine," said Seto. "But only if she agrees to it has well."  
  
That said Seto stormed into his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Don't worry," grinned Mizu. "She will."  
  
"Bed?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Bed," agreed Mizu.  
  
The two of them went separate rooms and silence descended upon the Kaiba house.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ohh, what's love got to do   
  
Got to do with it  
  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
  
What's love got to do   
  
Got to do with it  
  
Who needs a heart  
  
When a heart can be broken  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Mokuba and Mizu stormed into the house after school.   
  
"Pernia!" they both shouted together.  
  
"What, what is it?" asked Pernia hurrying into the hall.  
  
"We have something to tell you," said Mokuba grinning.  
  
"What did you two do this time?" asked Pernia slowly.  
  
"We haven't done a thing," protested Mizu.  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Pernia. "Alright you two what do you want?"  
  
"My brother has to attend several balls and parties next week," said Mokuba.  
  
"I know he told me last night," said Pernia. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"He said he would go but you had to go with him," said Mizu.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Pernia looking at them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," said Mokuba.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" asked Pernia.  
  
Mokuba and Mizu exchanged a look before grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh no," said Pernia. "Don't even think about it you two."  
  
Mokuba began to give Pernia the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," said Pernia wearily.   
  
"Please," whimpered Mokuba.   
  
"No!" said Pernia.  
  
"Please!" whined Mokuba.   
  
"You aren't going to stop until I say yes are you?" asked Pernia.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine!" said Pernia throwing up her arms. "Fine, just stop with the puppy dog face and I'll do it!"  
  
"Do what?" asked Seto coming into the hall.  
  
"She agreed!" cheered Mizu before she and Mokuba took off to his room.  
  
"You had to agree," said Seto.  
  
"He took out the puppy dog face," said Pernia shrugging.  
  
"Oh Lord," muttered Seto. "You should see him at Christmas."  
  
The two of them stood in silence for a minute.  
  
"I guess we should go through with it," said Seto.  
  
"Hai," said Pernia. "Because they will never let us live it down if we don't."  
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
What's love got to do   
  
Got to do do with it  
  
What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion  
  
What's love got to do got to dooo  
  
Got to do with it  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Shopping Trip

In The Arms of a Priest 8:  
  
Shopping Trip!   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song 'Pretty Woman' is owned by Van Halen or Roy Orbison  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pretty woman, walkin' down the street, pretty woman   
  
The kind I like to meet, pretty woman  
  
I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
  
No one could look as good as you.  Mercy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was Saturday morning, Seto and Pernia were out in the front hall before he had to go into work.   
  
"Here," said Seto handing her his charge card while she helped him into his white trench coat.  
  
"What the hell is this for?" asked Pernia looking at it like it was going to bite her.  
  
"It's a charge card," said Seto amused. "Use it to buy dresses for the balls and parties that will be next week."  
  
"Why?" asked Pernia looking at him.  
  
"Because this are black tie affairs," said Seto rolling his eyes heavenward. "So basically that means that females have to come to them in dresses that they can't breathe in. I doubt that you would have anything like that since you actually seem to have a brain, but for the time being you will have to a brief moment in time lose your sanity."  
  
"Basically for a day I have to act like I have the common sense of a thermos?"  
  
"Hai," said Seto chuckling softly.  
  
"Good bye Niisan!" shouted Mizu and Mokuba who were still pajama clad and standing on the stairwell.  
  
"I am not your older brother!" shouted Seto but trying to hide the smirk.   
  
Pernia had to bite her cheek slightly to keep from laughing.  
  
"Very funny," said Seto to Pernia before turning to his brother and Mizu. "Behave the both of you."  
  
"Don't worry," grinned Mizu.   
  
"We will make sure neesan gets some nice clothes!" shouted Mokuba.  
  
Seto and Pernia exchanged a look before Seto walked out the front door.  
  
"Alright," said Pernia. "Go get dressed you two."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Pretty woman, Won't you pardon me? Pretty woman,   
  
I couldn't help but see, pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be.  
  
Are you lonely just like me?  Wow!    
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
By the time Mokuba and Mizu had finished getting dressed and eaten dinner Pernia was more then ready to start the day. She was not into clothing shopping and somehow visiting the snobby salesclerks did not seem like the most perfect day to her.  
  
"You two ready?" she finally asked.   
  
"Yeap!" chirped Mokuba.  
  
"Ready!" cheered Mizu.  
  
"Good," said Pernia handing them their coats. "Let's hurry and get this over with."  
  
"Okay neesan," said Mokuba happily.   
  
"Don't call me neesan," said Pernia tiredly.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Seto sighed and stared out the window of his building, a sudden headache came over him and he saw flashes of the past.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Seto chuckled and walked into the gardens of the Temple of Mut searching for a woman. He smiled when he saw her in the distance her dark hair shinning in the sunlight. He watched as she stood up and smiled at him, before running into his awaiting arms.   
  
"Some interesting news beloved," murmured Seto into her hair.  
  
"What is it?" asked the woman looking up at him.  
  
"It would seem that the Pharaoh's mistress is the cousin of Bakura."  
  
"The thief?"  
  
"None other," smirked Seto.  
  
"Does the great pharaoh know?"   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Do you plan on telling him?" she asked kissing his chest tenderly.  
  
"I plan on leaving that up to her."  
  
"I see," said the woman moving her mouth up to kiss her neck.  
  
Seto groaned before falling onto the ground pulling her with him.  
  
"You are going to run your robes," she laughed.  
  
"How much time till the Senior Priestesses make their morning rounds?" asked Seto stroking her back.  
  
"About an hour," said the woman.  
  
"Good that is all the time that we need," said Seto pulling her down for a passionate kiss that set her body on fire.  
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
Seto blinked and set back in his chair downing some aspirin.  
  
'That woman seemed oddly familiar to me,' he thought. 'However I can not seem to place her.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pretty woman, stop awhile.   
  
Pretty woman, talk awhile  
  
Pretty woman, give your smile to me.  
  
Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia, Mokuba, and Mizu walked into one of the more expensive shops to work on buying Pernia a dress. She was examining a dark blue dress when one of the women in a black business suite walked up to her.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked looking her over with disgust.  
  
"Yes," said Pernia. "How much is this?"  
  
"That wouldn't fit you dear," said the woman, something in her voice caused Mokuba and Mizu to stop looking at a water painting and stare at the women.  
  
"I didn't ask if it would fit," said Pernia calmly. "I asked how much it was since there doesn't seem to be a price tag."  
  
"We have money," said Mokuba coming to back Pernia up.  
  
"Yeah," said Mizu angrily.  
  
"I am sure you do dear," said the woman giving the little girl a tight lipped smile. "But unfortunately we have nothing in any of your sizes."  
  
"Let's hope you don't have one in Mokuba's size," muttered Mizu.  
  
"I am sorry," said the woman smiling way to sweetly at Pernia. "But I am afraid we have nothing in your size."  
  
"Pernia-san would fit better in everything in this then you would!" shouted Mokuba angrily.  
  
"Mokuba-chan that was uncalled for," said Pernia.  
  
"But Pernia," began Mokuba.  
  
Pernia shook her head and stared back at the woman.  
  
"Are you implying that I am not good enough to come into this store?"  
  
"I am implying nothing of the sort," said the woman. "I am saying we have nothing in here that would look good on you or fit you."  
  
"Yeah right," said Pernia tightly. "You are saying I am white trash. Let's go you two we have better things to do with our time then to deal with a gast (A/N: Welsh for bitch)."  
  
The moment they left the store Mokuba whirled on Pernia.   
  
"Why didn't you tell her off?!"  
  
"Because Mokuba," said Pernia gently stopping to explain her reasons to the boy. "Then I would have been no better then her and my mother raised me to not sink to someone's level if they make you feel like dirt."  
  
Mokuba and Mizu exchanged a look before following the older woman back to the limo to go back to Kaiba Mansion.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Pretty woman, look my way  
  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
  
  
  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight  
  
Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
When Seto opened the front door he was greeted by Pernia as usually.  
  
"Good evening Kaiba-san," said Pernia smiling while helping him slip out of his trench coat.  
  
"Good evening Pernia," said Seto. "Were they well behaved?"  
  
"They were here is your card back," said Pernia handing him back his card before picking up her bag to leave.  
  
"How did the shopping go?" asked Seto wondering why she didn't have any dress bags.   
  
"As I would have expected it to go," said Pernia before shutting the door.  
  
Seto frowned and turned toward the stairwell to see Mokuba and Mizu seating on a landing in their pajamas. He frowned when he realized they looked like they had been crying.  
  
"What is it?" asked Seto.   
  
"They were mean to her," said Mizu softly.  
  
"Yeah," said Mokuba. "Real mean to her."  
  
Seto frowned and turned back to look at the door that Pernia had left.  
  
Pernia's Apartment Building  
  
Pernia sighed and walked into her apartment setting her bag on the floor and picking up her cat.  
  
"You know Nile," said Pernia softly. "Human's can be really, really cruel and yet never touch you. You are lucky that cats aren't that way."  
  
Pernia had just sat down on her couch when someone knocked on her door.   
  
"I wonder who that could be," said Pernia getting up.   
  
Pernia opened the door and frowned when she saw Seto standing before her. Seto frowned and made his way inside, took one look around the apartment before turning to Pernia.  
  
"You and your cat are going to stay with us while you watch my brother and the little demon from hell; and while you accompany me to the balls," declared Seto. "Get packed now!"  
  
"Kaiba-san!" said Pernia shocked.  
  
"What are you doing still staring at me?!" he demanded. "Get packed!"  
  
"Um right," said Pernia slowly moving to pack a few bags.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry  
  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, Hey, O.K.  
  
If that's the way it must be, O.K.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia awoke to find Mokuba and Mizu staring her in the face.   
  
"What the pieklo (Polish for hell)?!" she demanded seating up. "Mokuba-chan, Mizu-chan what are you two doing here?!"  
  
"You are in our house remember," grinned Mokuba.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Pernia running a hand through her hair. "What do you two want?"   
  
"Niisan wants you to get up!" chirped Mokuba.   
  
"He is taking us shopping so you can get some dresses!" grinned Mizu.   
  
"Does he actually have the time to do that?" asked Pernia looking at them.  
  
"He is the president of Kaiba Corps," said Mokuba. "He can do whatever he wants. Now come on get up!"  
  
"Alright," said Pernia rolling her eyes. "Get out so I can dress will you?"  
  
An hour later Pernia, Mokuba, Mizu, and Seto were in the limo heading toward a different store that had a better selection of dresses for Pernia to choice from. The moment they entered Seto told Mizu and Mokuba to seat in a corner and play chess while he and Pernia dealt with the salesclerks.   
  
"Can I help you?" asked the manager walking up to them.  
  
"Hai," said Seto handing the woman her credit card. "I would like for you to find some lovely ball gowns for my friend."  
  
The woman smiled at Pernia as Seto pushed her forward for the woman to inspect.  
  
"Very well Kaiba-san," said the woman snapping her fingers and three other women came before Pernia. "We will see what we can do. Girls!"  
  
Immediately the three girls came upon Pernia holding out dresses for her to examine. Seto just set up his laptop on a coffee table and began to work on things while drinking coffee. It was another hour before Seto was finally finished checking over the reports and looked up to see Mokuba and Mizu not in their corner and Pernia trying on clothing. He went in the direction of the changing rooms to see if she had seen the two kids; when he got in front of the small curtained off room she was in he felt two pairs of hands shoving him inside.   
  
Seto arms went out immediately and planted themselves on either side of a woman's body. He found himself looking down at a woman's cleavage; she was trying to hide it with the two of the red dress she was trying on. He glanced up quickly their noses nearly touching and faint blush forming on both their cheeks.  
  
"Kaiba-san!" stammered Pernia in shock.  
  
"Gomen nasa," whispered Seto slowly.  
  
The two of them blinked when they heard snickering from two people.  
  
"Mokuba! Mizu!" they shouted together.   
  
Seto stormed out of the changing room and stared down at the two of them with a faint blush still evident on his nose. Mokuba grinned and took a picture of him before he and Mizu rushed back to their chess game giggling.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I guess I'll go on home. It's late.   
  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait!  
  
What do I see?  Is she walking back to me?  
  
Yeah, she's walking back to me,  Oh, oh, pretty woman  


	9. Lullaby of Old

In The Arms of a Priest 9:  
  
Lullaby of Old.   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song `Egyptian Lullaby' is owned by me and is the poem/song that won Editor's Choice Award on Poetry.com  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was after dinner and Mokuba and Mizu were playing chess while Pernia did some homework. She looked up when the doorbell and went to answer it since the butler was gone for the night. She was surprised to see a woman standing there; she had dark skin, hair, and eyes. The woman looked her up and down before wrinkling her nose like she smelled something rotten and stormed passed her into the hall.   
  
"You girl," she snapped. "Tell Kaiba-kun I am here!"  
  
'Kaiba-kun?' thought Pernia before saying. "I am sorry but Kaiba-san is not here at the moment he is still at work. If you would like to leave your name I will tell him you came by when he gets home."  
  
"My name girl is Nikushimi," said the girl coldly. "And I refuse to be turned down. Where is he?!"  
  
"I told you," said Pernia calmly. "He is at work."  
  
Nikushimi looked her over and a look of disgust crossed her face once more, "who are you anyways?"  
  
"I am Pernia."  
  
"So you are Pernia," said Nikushimi.   
  
"I am."  
  
"Funny I thought you would be more stunning, I mean after all Seto turned me down as a date for the balls. Tell me what makes you more suited to be his date to the balls?"  
  
"You will have to ask Kaiba-san that," said Pernia tightly.  
  
"Why should I ask him something that I asked you? Tell me are you two sleeping together? Are you his little whore?"  
  
"I was hired to take care of Mokuba-chan," said Pernia coolly. "Whatever you may think is going on between me and Kaiba-san is a figment of your imagination."  
  
Nikushimi gasped and slapped her clear across the face, "father was right you are uncivilized."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"   
  
"Imagine Kaiba-kun thinking some uncivilized little piece of white trash would be better suited to make his company look better," laughed Nikushimi.  
  
"Maybe it's the attitude and not the image," said Mizu from behind her.  
  
Nikushimi whirled to see two anger children staring back at her.   
  
"Hello Mokuba-chan, Mizu-chan," she cooed.  
  
"Don't call us that," said Mokuba.  
  
"Are you trying to turn everyone in this house against me?" asked Nikushimi turning to Pernia.   
  
"If people in this house turn against you it is your attitude not mine," said Pernia calmly.   
  
"A piece of white trash is telling me how to act?!"  
  
"I am not telling you how to act, I am making a statement."  
  
"I think you are a witch that is the only reason Seto would choose you over me is if you put a spell on him."  
  
"I guarantee you Nikushimi-san," said Pernia. "I have no interest in putting a love spell on anyone. Kaiba-san is a big boy he can make up his own mind about such things."  
  
"Yeah," said Mizu. "Besides you're nothing but a gast."  
  
Pernia gasped and stared at the younger female wondering if she even knew she had just said. Nikushimi snapped and brought her hand back to slap the younger female, Mokuba pushed his friend behind him, and Pernia grabbed Nikushimi and spun her around.   
  
"You will not touch her," snarled Pernia.   
  
"What are you going to do about it!" snapped Nikushimi jerking her hand out of Pernia's grasp.   
  
"I suggest you leave Nikushimi," said Pernia coldly.   
  
"Are you kicking me out?"  
  
"No," said Pernia smoothly. "I am giving you a chance to leave of your own free will, and then I will kick you out."  
  
Nikushimi snarled and glared at Mokuba and Mizu before storming out of the house.   
  
"Are you two alright?" asked Pernia after a moment.  
  
"Hai," said Mokuba softly.  
  
"Mizu? Do you even know what you just called her?"  
  
"Hai, I called her a bitch!"  
  
"How do you know Welch?"  
  
"I looked it up," said Mizu.   
  
"I helped!" shouted Mokuba.  
  
"This is all I need," said Pernia. "Alright did you two do your homework?"  
  
"No," said Mizu.   
  
"Alright do your homework, than go to bed."  
  
"Hai neesan!" shouted Mokuba as the two of them ran up stairs.  
  
"Don't call me neesan!" shouted Pernia up the stairs.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
It was past midnight and Seto had yet to return, Pernia began to wonder if he was with Nikushimi. She sighed and closed the book she had been reading in the parlor and went to check on Mokuba and Mizu. She found them in Mokuba's room playing chess.  
  
"Hey you two should you both be in bed?" she said walking into the room.  
  
"We aren't tired neesan," said Mokuba.   
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" asked Pernia. "Bed now you two."  
  
"We aren't tired," said Mizu yawning.  
  
"Aren't tired huh?" asked Pernia with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The two children shook their heads and Pernia sighed before repeating, "Bed now you two!"  
  
"We aren't tired we swear," said Mokuba holding back his own yawn.   
  
"You don't fool me come on you two in bed or are you going to ask me to sing you to sleep like babies?" asked Pernia hoping that would get them into bed.  
  
"You can sing?!" asked the two children together.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sing!" they demanded.  
  
"Will it get you to sleep?"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"Oh fine into bed both of you and then I will sing come on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto walked into his house and was surprised to see that Pernia wasn't there to wait for instead he found himself looking down at her cat.   
  
"Where is your mistress?" he asked.  
  
The cat looked at him blink, washed his paw once and turned to the stair case flicking his tail at the CEO almost beckoning him to follow and walked up the stairs. Seto followed the cat and the moment he entered the hall he was greeted by a female's voice singing a song.   
  
"Lady Hathor/Watch over this child/Through the night/And through the day/Lay down your mighty hand /Egyptian Moon."   
  
Seto peeked into the room to see Mokuba and Mizu falling asleep; Pernia sighed and moved to pick the younger girl up, however Seto picked the girl up first. Pernia stared at him before tucking Mokuba back in, together the two of them walked into Mizu's room and set about putting the younger girl to sleep.  
  
"You sing very well Pernia," said Seto.  
  
"Thank you Kaiba-san," said Pernia blushing slightly, before recovering herself. "By the way a woman named Nikushimi came by looking for you."  
  
Seto paused and grabbed her arm, "what do you mean Nikushimi came by?"  
  
"She came by wanting to see you," said Pernia. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Did she say anything to Mokuba or Mizu?"  
  
"No though she did try to slap Mizu-chan," said Pernia.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mokuba pushed the girl behind him and I told her if she didn't leave the manor I would kick her out myself. Why did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," said Kaiba shaking his head. "You didn't though tomorrow I will have to deal with Nikushimi for what she did."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Mokuba doesn't really like her, so to keep the peace in my house I asked her to stay away from the manor."  
  
"I see, it must be hard having your brother not like your girlfriend."  
  
"She is not my girlfriend," said Seto.  
  
"She isn't? But the way she spoke whenever she said your name suggested that she was."  
  
"She's not," said Seto running his hands through his hair. "She is just someone I am seeing.  
  
"I see," said Pernia slowly. "So how was work?"  
  
"Work was work nothing important happened today."  
  
"I see," said Pernia has they walked down the stairs.   
  
"They behaved I assume?"  
  
"Of course they behaved," said Pernia going into the parlor to retrieve her book.  
  
"That is good," said Seto picking up his briefcase and heading for his study. "Good night Pernia I have work to do."  
  
"Good night Kaiba-san," said Pernia heading upstairs.  
  
Even though Seto said that he had work to do he couldn't get his mind off of Pernia's singing voice and the song she had sung that sent his mind whirling back to the past.   
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
High Priest Seto stayed in the shadows watching the High Priestess of Mut teach several of the children about the gods and goddesses of their religion. The lesson was almost over then the children would disperse so they could cause their chaos in the streets instead of in the temples.   
  
"High Priestess sing for us!" cheered one boy.  
  
"Sing for us!" chorused the other children.   
  
"No children the lesson is over," said the woman.   
  
"But High Priestess," whined the children.  
  
"No," said the High Priestess firmly. "Go back to your homes your mothers need your assistance."  
  
"Please High Priestess just one song?" asked a young girl.   
  
The High Priestess looked into the girl's eyes and finally caved. "Alright one song but that is it, than you go to your homes."  
  
"Yes High Priestess."   
  
"Egyptian Moon/Black Land/Lady Bast/Protect us/And encircle us/Watch over us/Lay down your might hand/Egyptian Moon/Warm sun/Lord Ra/Warm our lands/Think of us/Has you make your pass/Lay down your mighty hand/Egyptian Moon/Fertile Soil/Lord Set/Do not stay /Leave those in this family/Let your destructions stray/Don't lay down your hand/Egyptian Moon/Flowing Nile/Lady Hathor/Watch over this child/Through the night/And through the day/Lay down your mighty hand/Egyptian Moon."  
  
The children shrieked with joy and then ran out of the temple in a way that would have made people think they were drunk. The woman chuckled and headed toward the opening to watch them when she was dragged into the shadows by Seto.   
  
"Seto," she gasped. "What are you going here?"  
  
"I came to see how you were doing," said Seto before kissing her quickly one hand in her hair, the other resting on her back. "You have a beautiful voice."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered back.   
  
Seto smiled and kissed her again quickly before pulling back and looking behind her at the High Priest of Set. It was when the woman turned her head to see what he was staring at that he got a view of her hair, it was chestnut in color.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
Seto blinked and frowned Pernia had chestnut hair, in fact he had never seen another woman with that same hair coloring since then. Could she be the reincarnation of his former lover? He sighed and touched his lips for some reason he couldn't place; he could still fill her lips on his and her skin pressed tightly against his own. He could also still feel the woman's hair running through his fingers.   
  
"That's ridiculous," scowled Seto. "There is no way that woman could possibly be her."  
  
Seto continued to work for another hour on his papers for work before deciding to turn in, then on his way down the hall toward his bedroom; he paused at Pernia's door and before he could stop himself went inside. Seto moved softly to her bedside and looked down at her for a moment he could see her facial features and hair color by the light from the full moon outside her window. Her hair had the same tint and thickness has the woman in his vision had, he slowly reached out to touch it and revealed in the softness of it. He slowly trailed his hands from her hair to her skin and gently stroked her cheek not wanting her to wake up and find him doing this. He almost had to force himself to pull away from her skin; he couldn't believe that her skin felt the same has the other woman's from his dream. But there was still no way they could be the same person; Seto stormed out of the room frustrated with himself for not being able to control himself in a brief moment of a hormonal rush.  
  
He stormed to his room his pace slowly remembering Nikushimi, she would have to dealt with tomorrow and he knew the way to do it would be to take her out to dinner. He frowned Mokuba wouldn't like it nor would Mizu but he really wasn't concerned about; although Pernia would have one hell of a time trying to keep the house in one piece once they found out. 


	10. It’s All a Facade

In The Arms of a Priest 10:  
  
It's All a Facade  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song `Façade' is owned by the creators of the Jekyll and Hyde Musical.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
There's a face that we wear  
  
In the cold light of day -  
  
It's society's mask,  
  
It's society's way,  
  
And the truth is  
  
That it's all a façade!  
  
There's a face that we hide  
  
Till the nighttime appears,  
  
And what's hiding inside,  
  
Behind all of our fears,  
  
Is our true self,  
  
Locked inside the façade!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto Kaiba stared at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tuxedo he would have to do some damage control where Nikushimi was concerned. All he needed was for her to cause more problems at his home. Already he had nearly had to replace a vase when he first brought her home to meet Mokuba; his younger brother had not been happy with her. He had been lucky his brother's complicity hadn't been in the house at the same time he would have needed to replace more things. He had glared at her and accused the woman of trying to take his older brother from him. Seto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair remembering that night and grimaced at the memory of it.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Every day  
  
People, in their own sweet way,  
  
Like to add a coat of paint,  
  
And be what they ain't!  
  
That's how our little -  
  
Game is played,  
  
Livin' like a masquerade  
  
Actin' a bizarre charade -  
  
While playing the saint!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Seto walked into his house with Nikushimi not far behind, a moment later footsteps came bounding down the stairs and his arms were full of a happy Mokuba.   
  
"Welcome home big brother!" shouted Mokuba.  
  
"Oh is this your little brother?" cooed Nikushimi.  
  
"Huh?" asked Mokuba pulling away from his brother to look at the woman. "Seto who is that?!" demanded Mokuba pointing at Nikushimi.  
  
"I am a 'friend' of Seto's," smiled Nikushimi sweetly.   
  
"I don't believe you," said Mokuba. "You are here to steal my big brother."  
  
"Mokuba," began Seto.  
  
"Such a brave indictment from such a clever little boy," said Nikushimi smiling.  
  
"I hate you," stated Mokuba flatly.   
  
"That's nice," smiled Nikushimi.  
  
"Mokuba be nice," chastised Seto gently.  
  
"Come Kaiba-kun," said Nikushimi slipping her arm through Seto's. "You promised me a tour of your mansion."  
  
"Alright," said Seto calmly. "Mokuba behave yourself."  
  
Seto turned away leading Nikushimi into the study, Mokuba glared at the couple and removed his shoe before throwing it at Nikushimi. The shoe missed her by an inch and knocked the vase from the small table.  
  
"Mokuba!" shouted Seto but his younger brother was already running up the stairs of the house.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto's limo pulled into Nikushimi's drive and the limo driver came to a stop at the door and let Seto out so he could retrieve the female. The woman was waiting for him in parlor in a skimpy black dress and pearls. She seemed annoyed about something and Seto had a feeling it had to deal with Pernia.   
  
"Is something wrong Nikushimi?" asked Seto when they were in the limo.  
  
"That girl you hired to watch Mokuba for you is far too wild for the boy," said his date. "I do not think she would be appropriate for trying to calm him down."  
  
"I didn't hire her to calm him down," said Seto smiling to himself. "I hired her to keep him and Mizu-chan from destroying my house."  
  
"I could have done that," said Nikushimi leaning her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"I know but I didn't want to burden you with it," said Seto placing his hand on her thigh.  
  
"We would be closer to each other," said Nikushimi placing her hand on the inside of his thigh. "So where are you taking me?"  
  
"Your favorite restaurant of course," said Seto looking out the window.   
  
Nikushimi frowned, "you seem preoccupied Kaiba-kun. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No, nothing is bothering me why do you ask?"  
  
"Are you thinking about that girl?!"  
  
"Are you talking about Pernia?"  
  
"Who else would I be talking about?!"  
  
"You needn't worry Nikushimi I am not thinking about her."  
  
"Good," said Nikushimi running her hand over his crotch.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
But there's one thing I know,  
  
And I know it for sure:  
  
This disease that we've got  
  
Has got no ready cure!  
  
And I'm certain  
  
Life is terribly hard -  
  
When your life's a façade!  
  
Look around you!  
  
I have found  
  
You cannot tell, by lookin' at the surface,   
  
What is lurkin' there beneath it!  
  
See that face!  
  
Now, I'm prepared to bet you,  
  
What you see's not what you get -  
  
'Cause man's a master of deceit !  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pernia where is Seto?!" shouted Mokuba running through the house intent on trying to find his older brother.  
  
"He said he was going out," said Pernia appearing in the hallway. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He promised to play chess with me," said Mokuba.   
  
"Well I am sure he will be home soon," said Pernia slowly.  
  
"I bet he went out with Nikushimi again," muttered Mizu.  
  
"You mean that girl that was here the other night?" asked Pernia in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," said Mokuba bitterly. "He is starting to spend more time with her then with me."  
  
"I see," said Pernia. "I guess some one is getting a little jealous about her."  
  
"Aren't you?" asked Mizu.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of her?" asked Pernia raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He is taking you to the balls," said Mokuba.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
So, what is the sinister secret?  
  
The lie he will tell you is true? -  
  
It's that each man you meet  
  
In the street  
  
Isn't one man but two!  
  
Nearly everyone you see -  
  
Like him an' her,  
  
An' you, an' me -  
  
Pretends to be  
  
A pillar of society -  
  
A model for propriety -  
  
Sobriety   
  
An' piety -  
  
Who shudders at the thought  
  
Of notoriety!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Pernia.  
  
"Don't you won't to go further with him?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"He is my boss," said Pernia laughing.  
  
"Don't you want to be my neesan?" asked Mokuba giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"That as nothing to do with it Mokuba-chan," said Pernia. "Seto-san is my boss. It would feel too weird to date him seriously."  
  
"But if he asked you out on a serious date you would?" asked Mizu.  
  
"I don't know," said Pernia slowly before something dawned on her. "Oh no, you two, don't even think about it."  
  
"Think about what?" asked the two children together.  
  
"You know very well what I mean don't even think about trying to get me and Seto-san together."  
  
"Alright," said Mokuba and Mizu crossing their fingers behind their backs.   
  
Elsewhere_____________________________________________________  
  
Seto escorted Nikushimi to their seats and pulled out her chair for her before taking a seat himself (take notes boys always pull out a seat for your date if at a nice restaurant). The two of them picked up their menus and Seto ordered some red wine while they looked over the food choices. Once they ordered and where sipping the wine Nikushimi seemed to relax.  
  
"I love this view," she said sweetly.  
  
"I know," smiled Seto.  
  
"Tell me Kaiba-kun are you going to the balls?" asked Nikushimi slowly.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Are you taking that Pernia girl?"  
  
"I am taking her," said Seto slowly.  
  
"Why?" she asked in a voice that told would embarrass the both of them.  
  
"Because I figure if we are together we would have a less chance of getting more partnerships, besides the more partners your father as the more money he as; there for he will have more money for you to spend to buy prettier things to enhance your beauty."  
  
Seto was glad Mokuba or Mizu weren't with them or else they would probably be on the floor pretending to gag.   
  
"Do you really think so?" cooed Nikushimi.  
  
"Of course," smirked Seto.  
  
He could just see them lying on the floor motionless with their tongues hanging out of the side of their mouths, he tried not to laugh at the image. Their food came and their topics turned to various other points of interest to Nikushimi.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The ladies an' gents 'ere before you -  
  
Which none of 'em ever admits –  
  
May 'ave saintly looks -  
  
But they're sinners an' crooks!  
  
Hypocrites!  
  
Hypocrites!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was an hour passed Mokuba and Mizu's bedtime and Pernia was having a hard time getting them to settle down and go to sleep.  
  
"Really you two you must go to sleep," said Pernia in hands on her hips as they played chess in Mokuba's room.  
  
"No," said Mokuba.   
  
"Don't want to," said Mizu moving a pawn.   
  
"You guys it is passed your bedtime you have to get some sleep or you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"And this is a bad thing because?" asked Mizu bored.  
  
Pernia sighed knowing she had walked into that one.  
  
"Look you two go to sleep, now or I won't teach you how to bake fudge tomorrow after school."  
  
"Fudge?" asked Mokuba pausing for a moment.  
  
"Hai fudge," said Pernia nodding.  
  
"What sort of fudge?"   
  
"Any kind you two want," said Pernia.  
  
"But only if you want, but you have to go to bed and stay in bed."  
  
"Alright Pernia-san," said the two children quickly putting up the chess board and getting ready for bed.  
  
"Finally," said Pernia sighing and walking downstairs to finish her homework.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
There are preachers who kill!  
  
There are killers who preach!  
  
There are teachers who lie!  
  
There are liars who teach!  
  
Take yer pick, dear -  
  
"Cause it's all a façade!  
  
If we're not one, but two,  
  
Are we evil or good?  
  
Do we walk the fine line -  
  
That we'd cross if we could?  
  
Are we waiting -  
  
To break through the façade?  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto lay there on Nikushimi's bed trying to catch his breathe, his sweat was starting to dry from his body and he felt an unfamiliar emptiness within him. Nikushimi trailed her hand down his chest and smiled up at him sweetly, satisfied about their pervious activity.   
  
"You should come over more often Kaiba-kun," whispered Nikushimi kissing his chest. "We have so much fun in my bedroom."  
  
"I know," smirked Seto trying to smoother the empty feeling that was starting to get stronger.   
  
"Are you staying tonight?" asked Nikushimi.   
  
Seto lay in silence for a moment weighing the possibilities, if he stayed he could continue his "fun" with Nikushimi, if he didn't then Pernia would never get any sleep. He winced knowing the woman didn't go to sleep until he had come home. She had to go to classes tomorrow and would be no fit to attend them if she didn't get some sleep, therefore he did something that was probably un-Seto like and sat up in bed.   
  
"What is it?" asked Nikushimi in annoyance.  
  
"I can't stay I have to go," said Seto.   
  
"Because of Pernia?!"  
  
"No," said Seto putting his clothes on. "Because I have to be sure my house is still in one piece."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Nikushimi mockingly. "Don't you trust the girl?"  
  
"Yes," said Seto. "I just want to make sure that nothing needs to be replaced."  
  
"I see," said Nikushimi darkly. "Are you ever going to stay?"  
  
"Perhaps one day I will," said Seto fixing his tux again. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," growled Nikushimi.  
  
Seto sighed and walked out the door heading for his limo.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
One or two  
  
Might look kinda well-to-do -  
  
Hah! They're bad as me an' you,  
  
Right down they're boots!  
  
I'm inclined to think -  
  
Half mankind  
  
Thinks the other half is blind!  
  
Wouldn't be surprise to find -  
  
They're all in cahoots!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The moment Seto walked in he was greeted by Pernia like normal who took his dress jacket and hung it up in the closet.  
  
"Did you have fun on your date Seto-san?" she asked closing the door.  
  
"I did," said Seto. "Where Mokuba and Mizu good?"  
  
"Aren't they always?" asked Pernia walking away.  
  
"It seems only with you now a days," smiled Seto to himself.  
  
"Your brother was upset this evening," said Pernia slowly.   
  
"Why?" asked Seto shocked as they walked up the stairs.   
  
"Something about a promise you made to him to play chess with him."  
  
"Shit," muttered Seto. "I forgot."  
  
"I kinda figured as much," said Pernia.   
  
"Was he too upset?"  
  
"You know your brother better then I," said Pernia.  
  
"I guess I should get him something to make up for it," said Seto.   
  
"I think your brother would prefer if you spent the day with him instead," said Pernia.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Seto annoyed.  
  
"It seems to me that your brother as been missing you ever since you started dating Nikushimi-san," said Pernia walking into her room and closing the door.  
  
In the silence of the hall Seto thought about Pernia had said and knew she was right.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
At the end of the day,  
  
They don't mean what they say,  
  
They don't say what they mean,  
  
They don't ever come clean -  
  
And the answer -  
  
Is it's all a façade!  
  
Is it's all a façade!  
  
Man is not one, but two,  
  
He is evil and good,  
  
An' he walks the fine line  
  
We'd all cross if we could!  
  
It's a nightmare -  
  
We can never discard -  
  
So we stay on our guard -  
  
Though we love the façade -  
  
What's behind the façade?  
  
Look behind the façade!  
  
____________________________________________________________ 


	11. Which One Do You Love?

In The Arms of a Priest 11:  
  
Which One Do You Love?  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "I Want to be in Love" is owned by Melissa Etheridge   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I have climbed the highest mountain  
  
I have sailed across the sea  
  
I have wrestled with my demons  
  
And woke up with only me  
  
I have been around the block  
  
Three times maybe four  
  
And I think I deserve just a little more  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The moment Mokuba woke up on Saturday morning he was greeted by the site of Seto standing at the foot of his bed. He was dressed in his normal clothing of black leather pants, black long sleeved shirt, black boots, and white leather trench coat.   
  
"Come on Mokuba get dressed we are going out for awhile just the two of us," said Seto walking out the door.  
  
"Why the sudden change in attitude?" asked Mokuba flatly.  
  
"Does it really matter?" asked Seto stopping at the door.  
  
"Not really," said Mokuba shrugging.  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders again and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Get dressed," said Seto again. "I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."  
  
The moment the door closed Mokuba grinned and muttered, "yes!"  
  
Seto closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs; out of the corner of his eyes he saw Pernia doing some studying for a test she would have at a later date in one of her classes. He walked in the library and leaned against the door frame, just watching her and take in a strange beauty that he couldn't place. He took in the curves of her face and the dark color of her hair, the tan skin, and the light color of her beautiful blue eyes; his eyes raked up and down her body taking in the small curves as she stood up and turned around.   
  
Pernia blinked in surprise when she noticed that Seto-san was staring at her intently. Her eyes flickered slightly and she just stared back at him. She took in his dark blue eyes and his dark brown hair; she blushed when looked at his strong angular features. She looked away and turned her attention to the other wall, trying to concentrate on something else.  
  
"I am taking my brother to the park," said Seto after a long moment on silence.  
  
"Oh alright," said Pernia blinking and turning her attention back to Seto.  
  
"I figure today would be a better day since he as school the rest of the week."  
  
"Of course," said Pernia.   
  
"Do something with Mizu, just don't do it in the house."  
  
"Hai Kaiba-san."  
  
"Good I'll be back with Mokuba late tonight."  
  
"Of course Kaiba-san."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
In front of total strangers won't you kiss me  
  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
  
Oh I want to be in love  
  
You're standing on the doorstep in the rain  
  
Cause you couldn't wait to see me once again  
  
Oh I want to be in love  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba and Seto walked through the park in silence.   
  
"How as school been going Mokuba?"  
  
"School as been going fine like always."  
  
"What do you think of Pernia?" asked Seto after a moment of silence.  
  
Mokuba remained silent for several minutes before a sly smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Oh so you like neesan huh?"  
  
"Why must you insist on calling her that?" asked Seto rolling his eyes.  
  
"Because she will be the perfect hemet (Wife) for you dear brother," said Mokuba.  
  
"You forget I am dating Nikushimi," said Seto.  
  
"Then why are you taking Pernia-san to the various balls?"  
  
Seto cursed under his breathe his brother was right.  
  
"Because I have no intention of Nikushimi making a spectacle of me."  
  
"She'll do it anyways when she sees Pernia."  
  
"She already knows."  
  
"And you didn't come back with cat scratches? What did you do with her Thursday night?"  
  
"What are you trying to say Mokuba?"  
  
"I am not trying to say it, I am saying it Nikushimi is a catty whore."  
  
"That was unworthy of you brother," said Seto after awhile.  
  
"But you know it is true."  
  
Seto sighed and had to admit his brother was right Nikushimi was catty and perhaps it was time he did start looking for someone to be serious with; but Pernia no that young woman was not an option something about her made him want to protect her and feeling made him uneasy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I have made some big mistakes  
  
And I've paid a heavy price  
  
I found a little peace between will and sacrifice  
  
I have watched as all my dreams  
  
Went walking out the door  
  
And I think I deserve just a little more  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia and Mizu walked through the mall looking at the store windows.   
  
"What do you think of niisan?" asked Mizu all of the sudden.  
  
"What?!" asked Pernia laughing.  
  
"What do you think of Niisan?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you two would make a good couple."  
  
"He is dating Nikushimi!"  
  
"So no one likes her, she isn't right for him and you know it!"  
  
"That is none of my concern," said Pernia. "My concern is to help keep you and Mokuba-chan from killing Seto-san's house."  
  
"The house is fine," said Mizu.   
  
"Besides I saw the way you two were looking at each other this morning."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"He was looking at you like he wanted to get high off of you or something."  
  
"Mizu!"  
  
"What?! You looked the same way when you looked at him!"  
  
"Mizu that's enough there is nothing between Seto-san and me."  
  
"Sure there isn't," muttered Mizu.  
  
"Mizu-chan that is enough, now come on it's lunch time, lets go get something to eat."  
  
"Alright neesan," said Mizu.  
  
"And don't call me neesan."  
  
"Sure thing neesan."  
  
Pernia just sighed and shook his head and headed toward the food court.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I'm looking for a heart of gold  
  
I'm looking for a hand to hold  
  
A happy end  
  
Strong and kind  
  
Somewhere to rest my troubled mind  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Noah smiled as he watched Pernia and the younger female heading off toward the food court. He had been following them on his motorcycle since they left the mansion. He chuckled softly and allowed his eyes to wonder down her figure remembering a time five thousand years ago when he saw that body unclothed and in the river waters bathing.  
  
Flashback**************************************************  
  
Noah hid behind the marsh grasses watching the High Priestess' daughter standing in the waist high waters brushing out her long hair. He was transfixed by her body: the curves, the color, how it glistened from the water, and the beauty of it. He imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair and down her waist to her hips. He grinned and moved forward to surprise her when he heard something; looking over he saw Pharaoh and his mistress approaching the temple, the Pharaoh's mistress had her tiger with her. Deciding it would be prudent to leave he quickly and quietly left and no one was the wiser.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
'Yes,' thought Noah. 'Soon the ultimate fantasy of Pernia in his bed would come true, very soon,'  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
In front of total strangers won't you kiss me  
  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
  
Oh I want to be in love  
  
On Tuesday light the candles bring me wine  
  
Wednesday morning I won't get to work on time  
  
Oh I want to be in love  
  
Surprise me as I'm stepping off the plane  
  
Take my hand as they play our song again  
  
Oh I want to be in love  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Here is another installment of this story hope to have another chapter out soon. 


	12. The Ball from Hell

In The Arms of a Priest 12:  
  
The Ball from Hell  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Lady in Red" is owned by Chris DeBurgh   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto groaned as he kissed the woman that was under him her brown hair was interlaced within his fingers. He smirked and drew back attacking her neck instead. His moved his hips again slowly dragging out the feeling of pleasure as long as he could. The woman under him groaned in pleasure and rolled over so that she was on top of him. He stared up at her and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Seto," whispered the woman softly.  
  
Seto smiled gently up at her and stroked her thighs soothingly.   
  
"I love you my priest," whispered the woman.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Seto kissing her check as the final waves of passion began.  
  
Seto jerked awake and wiped at his sweating face with his hand. He looked around his room and was relieved to see that it was the same as he had had it. He wondered who that woman was underneath him in the dream, he knew that she was from his past. He just couldn't place who she was and he wondered if he even wanted to. He couldn't waste time thinking about a woman long since dead when he had to deal with the present day. He winced and held his hand up to ward off the brightness of the sun. He then sighed and climbed out of bed stretching slightly tonight would be the first day of the balls, he could hardly wait.  
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
They're looking for a little romance  
  
Given half a chance  
  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
  
Or the highlights in your hair  
  
That catch your eyes  
  
I have been blind  
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
Seto stared in the mirror as he buttoned the rest of his buttons on his tuxedo. He stared at the reflection and remembered the glistening sweat that had been formed on his body in the dream and the feeling of the woman running her hands up and down his body. For a minute in the dreams the hands had belonged to Pernia. He shivered in pleasure at the thought of the woman under him withering about in pleasurable agony. He scowled and shook his head and finished getting ready.   
  
He was waiting at the foot of the steps with the butler who was helping him put his coat on, when Pernia appeared at the top of the steps. Seto looked up and froze her hair was up in an elegant French twist with small locks of hair framing her face. Her figure was hugged by a dark red dress, it hugged her waist and brought out the curves and her breasts; before following loosely to the ground. Her slender arms were enclosed in black gloves that went to her elbows. The only thing surrounding her neck was a single strand of pearls.   
  
He shook his head and watched her descend the steps before offering her his arm, which she accepted.   
  
"Shall we go?" asked Seto.   
  
Pernia nodded and together the two of them left the mansion.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
The lady in red is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here  
  
It's just you and me  
  
It's where I wanna be  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
They had been at the ball for an hour and already Seto was having trouble with the amount of people that kept crowding around him. They were mainly males and weren't interested in talking business instead they were interested in Pernia and that made Seto even more annoyed. Though he could hardly blame then she did look quite lovely in the dress she was wearing. Although the poor woman had no idea what to do with all the attention she was receiving and tried to hide behind Seto's arm.  
  
"Excuse me gentleman," said Seto after awhile. "We have some people to talk to."  
  
The men slowly broke up and allowed them through; however, the moment they were through the men they ran into a group of women.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing  
  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
  
And I have never had such a feeling  
  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love   
  
As I do tonight  
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
"Seto-san!" chirped one. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," said Seto tersely.  
  
"Do you like my dress Seto-san?"  
  
"It looks nice," said Seto barely looking at it.  
  
"Seto-san are you going to help my father's company?"  
  
"Perhaps," said Seto starting to get a headache. "Now if you will excuse me I have something to take care of."  
  
"Oh but Seto-san," whined the girls as they walked away.  
  
"Is it always like that?" asked Pernia in amusement.  
  
"No," said Seto. "Sometimes it is worse."  
  
Pernia laughed as Seto removed her hand from his arm, "excuse me Pernia but I have something to take care of real quick."  
  
"I'll right," said Pernia shrugging her shoulders and watching Seto walk away not aware that the females that had been just around them had gathered around her along with someone else for another reason.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here  
  
It's just you and me  
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
"Well, well," said a familiar voice. "You certainly do clean up well. I am quite surprised that you actually look like a female."  
  
Pernia rolled her eyes and turned to see Nikushimi standing there in a dress exactly like hers except it along with the gloves were entirely black.   
  
"Can I help you?" asked Pernia.  
  
"You can stay away from Seto," said Nikushimi.  
  
"I find that hard to do since I work for him."  
  
"I want you to keep your filthy hands off of Seto-kun," said one of the girls. "He belongs to us."  
  
"Last time I check Seto-san," owned himself.  
  
"Don't get smart with us bitch," snapped Nikushimi. "We have more brains then you could ever hope to have."  
  
"That's nice," said Pernia flatly.   
  
Nikushimi slapped her hard across the face nearly knocking her off her feet, but Pernia stood firm and stared back at the other woman. She was fully aware that the room had gone quite.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
It's where I wanna be  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you done harassing my date?" asked Seto coming up behind them. "Because if we are then me and my date have somewhere else to be. Come Pernia."  
  
Seto took Pernia's hand in his arm and lead her out of the room, down the hall and out of the house. He was infuriated with Nikushimi, the woman had no pride nor dignity and only made herself look like fool. He stared out of the corner of his eyes at Pernia and saw that though her face was calm her eyes looked like they were in pain. He closed his eyes and pulled out his cell phone he supposed he should make it up to her after what he just did to her. He spoke briefly on the phone and then put it away satisfied.  
  
"James we are making a brief stop on the way home," said Seto.   
  
"Of course Seto-sama," said the limo driver. "The usually place I assume?"  
  
"No," said Seto softly. "To a place I haven't been to in years."  
  
The limo driver nodded understanding and changed lanes heading to another part of town.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
  
The lady in red  
  
My lady in red  
  
I love you  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well this chapter is done and I am no where done with this story. Well aside from Tuesday starts my exams I have only one more thing to say.   
  
Just to let ya'll know I will eventually be writting a YYH/YnM/IY crossover that will deal with a great battle. So you don't get confused I am goin to write a list of fics you should probably read that take place before that crossover.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Thief of Hearts, The Demon's Human, Demon Beloved, School Girl Pyshcos, Flames of Love, Oniyuri, Dance of the Sucubus, Demon Pleasure, Lost Paradise, and Return to Paradise  
  
Yami no Matsuei: Ryujin Blood 


	13. Dance of Mermaids

In The Arms of a Priest 13:  
  
Dance of Mermaids  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Ready to Fall in Love Tonight" is owned by Meredith Edwards _____________________________________________________________  
  
I get a feelin' I can't explain  
  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
  
Heart spins in circles  
  
And I lose all space and time  
  
And now that we're standing face to face  
  
Something tells me it's gonna be OK  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The limo pulled up to a darkened building, and opened the door for Seto and Pernia.   
  
"Where are we?" asked Pernia as Seto helped her out of the limo.   
  
"I used to come here when I was younger and I continued to come here throughout High School," said Seto. "It helped calm me down and it made me feel at peace."  
  
"If you felt that way about it then why did you bring me here?" asked Pernia as they walked into the darkened building.  
  
"To be perfectly honest I don't really know," admitted Seto. "I haven't even brought Mokuba here."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Pernia turning to stare at him as they descended a flight of stairs in the dark. "You must have come here a lot at night if you can find your way around here in the dark."  
  
"I came here mainly at night so I could be alone," said Seto stopping and putting an arm around her.  
  
"Seto-san," said Pernia surprised. "What are you doing?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Blue lights from an aquarium came on and cast a blue haze around the room. The aquarium wrapped around the room and acted has a ceiling the only part of the room not covered by the tank were two doors on opposite sides of the room. The tank was filled with exotic fish, eels, and sharks it had been made to look like the bottom of the ocean floor and the coral added a colorful rainbow of greens, pinks, purples, and reds along with the blue.   
  
"You used to come to an aquarium?" asked Pernia after a moment of looking around the room.  
  
"I found it very soothing when things got too hectic at work," said Seto as waltz music drifted into the room and he began to lead her in a waltz around the room.  
  
The two of them danced around the room spinning in slow circles the lights and colors giving off a dream like feel that left them feeling like they were floating on air. The two didn't notice that they were being watched by the man that owned the Aquarium and the limo driver.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I know you've been watching  
  
Choosing your moment  
  
I've been dreamin' of that day  
  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
  
And now that we're standing face to face  
  
There's something that I need to say  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"It's good to see that he final found someone worthy of him," said the owner.  
  
"Hai," agreed the limo driver. "And Mokuba-san really seems to like her."  
  
"That is an improvement over his feelings towards Nikushimi and what does Mizu-san think about her?"  
  
"She is still in one piece and Seto-sama hasn't had to replace anything since the girl came along."  
  
"Definate improvement then."  
  
"Hai," agreed the other male.  
  
"How long do you think it will last?" asked owner.  
  
"I have a feeling it will last forever," said the limo driver.  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Here's to forever," said the limo driver.  
  
"To forever," agreed owner.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto and Pernia continued to dance around the room oblivious to what was going on around them. They seemed to have eyes only for each other and no one seemed to want to stop them from falling in love not that there was anyone around that would. Seto span her around the floor and allowed her to spin out from him before spinning her back into his arms, holding her tighter every time.  
  
She lay her head down on his shoulder and took in his scent it was strong and woodsy. She closed her eyes and let him lead her moving by feeling whenever he moved. The two of them moved about the room in perfect unison. She couldn't help but feel safe within Seto's arms it was almost as if she belonged in them. Seto rested his check on the top of her head, his eyes took in her scent and he smiled it was so her. Her scent smelled like Egypt and it made him feel even closer to her. He smiled and felt his heart beat faster as she danced closer against him. He licked his lips and swallowed against a dry throat.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Nothing is certain  
  
This I know  
  
Wherever we're headin'  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia could hear his heart start to beat wildly when she accidentally rubbed up against him. She looked up at him and saw him slowly lick his lips; he didn't seem to notice her looking at him. She watched him swallow and wondered what was going on with him. He didn't seem to be acting like his normal self and she wondered if he was starting to feel strange by bringing her here.  
  
"Is something wrong Seto-san?" she asked.   
  
"No," said Seto. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem distracted is all."  
  
"Oh well don't worry about it," whispered Seto in her ear when she lowered her head again.   
  
His hand slide lower down on her back to just above the buttocks, and Pernia blushed slightly upon feeling his hands so low on her body. Her head jerked up as they spun around the dance floor again and Seto dipped her. Their lips came within inches of each other before the spell finally broke.   
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," said Pernia softly.  
  
"You're right," said Seto after a moment and pulling her back up. "We have to get back to the mansion."  
  
Pernia nodded and the two of them left the aquarium feeling uneasy about the almost kiss they nearly shared.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: One more chapter down and I can't believe they nearly kissed each other, so close yet nadda. Oh well keep your eyes and email boxes open for the next chapter. Also I am working on the next chapter of Hunters of Midnight a friend of mine is helping me write it since I am having trouble with it. 


	14. First Kiss

In The Arms of a Priest 14:  
  
First Kiss  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "First Kiss" is owned by Kaci _____________________________________________________________  
  
Will I close my eyes or will I hold my breath?   
  
Or will I wanna cry?   
  
Will our souls connect?  
  
I've been thinkin' about it when I go to bed  
  
At night I wonder, wonder...  
  
Will you hold my hand or will you speak aloud?   
  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above?   
  
Will it be all I've been dreamin' of for so long?  
  
Holding on...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto could feel her body beneath him and he felt the heat that her body gave off. He moaned when he felt her tighten around him. He tightened his grip on the sheets under them and bit down on her neck. Her shriek caused him to smirk and pull back to look at her. She was wrapped around him and moving with his thrusting hips. He stared into her eyes and licked her nose suggestively as he licked away small beads of sweet. She moaned and dug her nails into his back drawing blood. He let out a hiss of pleasure and unwound her arms from around him to lick his blood from her nails.   
  
"Ra," whispered Seto kissing her mouth tenderly.  
  
She answered him with another moan and making her legs even tighter around his hips. Seto chuckled and started kissing her neck lacing her fingers with him and rising his chest off of hers to place more power in his thrusts. Her moans got louder and he closed his eyes concentrating on what he was doing. His eyes flew open when he felt her hands running up and down his chest slowly. He stared into her light blue eyes and pulled her against him rolling onto his back.   
  
"Pernia," he moaned into her neck.  
  
Seto jerked awake sweat was running down his bare chest and he tried to control his breathing as the last parts of the dream ended. He collapsed back into bed and stared up at the canopy he had never had a dream like that before, not even of Nikushimi. He looked at his clock and swore softly it was one o'clock at night and he was wide awake. He shifted under his sheets the evidence of the effect of the dream was making it self known to him. Swearing under his breathe he got out of bed and headed for his bathroom to take a really, really cold shower.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Our first kiss won't be the last  
  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
  
I believe it's only time that   
  
Keeps us from the things we find  
  
And when it's here you know I'm going to say  
  
"Lay it on my lips"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sound of running water awoke Pernia and she looked at her clock wondering who could be taking a shower at this time of night. Curious she got up and left her room, wondering if someone had broken into the house. Although she seriously doubted that since no one was stupid enough to break into Seto-san's house especially while he is still here. She paused at his door and was surprised to discover the sound was coming from his room. She froze when a sudden image flashed before her mind: of him, naked, and in the shower. A slight blush spread across her face and she hurried back to her room and shut the door quietly behind her. She didn't see Mokuba and Mizu picking out of their rooms at the entire exchange with interest.  
  
Mokuba and Mizu exchanged a look and Mizu hurried over to Mokuba.   
  
"Did you see that?" asked Mizu her eyes twinkling with delight.  
  
"Yeah," said Mokuba smirking. "I definitely think that ne-san likes ni-san a lot."  
  
"Do you think he likes her as well?" asked Mizu.  
  
"Well," said Mokuba thoughtfully. "He did say her name in his sleep."  
  
"He did when?" asked Mizu.  
  
"Awhile ago," said Mokuba,  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I heard noises coming from his bedroom and I went to check on him and heard him moan her name and then I left."  
  
"So they like each other," said Mizu. "They just don't want to admit it."  
  
"Hai," said Mokuba.   
  
"So what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"I have an idea," said Mokuba grinning.  
  
"Oh, do tell."  
  
"Its really quite simple."  
  
Mizu smiled while Mokuba whispered in her ear and then she burst into delighted giggles.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Will it taste like candy?  
  
Will it be that sweet?  
  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?  
  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet  
  
And draw me under, under?  
  
Will I tremble, tremble when I beg for more?  
  
Will it be like anything I never felt before?  
  
One thing I know for sure...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia stood in the bathroom and ran cold water into the sink and splashed some on her face. She couldn't seem to get the image of Seto-san in the shower out of her mind and she wondered why it was vivid if she hadn't even seen him in that state. She closed her eyes and gripped the sink when a sudden headache came across her and she gasped when she saw something in her mind's eye.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
-Our first kiss won't be the last  
  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
  
I believe it's only time that   
  
Keeps us from the things we find  
  
And when it's here you know I'm going to say  
  
"Lay it on my lips"  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
He was in the bathing chambers of the temple purifying himself before going before the god, Ra. He needed to purify himself after what he and Pernia had done the night before. He chuckled softly and dunked himself under the water the woman was sweetness and purity something he longed for. He pushed himself back through the surface and took a gulp of air, he froze when he heard a soft giggle.  
  
"Having fun?" asked Pernia.  
  
"Very much so," said the male closing his eyes. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Come now High Priest," said Pernia laughing merrily, but moving to the edge of the bath. "I don't even think Ra would approve of such behavior in the purifying chambers."  
  
"He hasn't done anything to stop us from what we do in my bedroom," said the male.  
  
"Yes," agreed Pernia. "Which ironically is right near the purifying chambers."  
  
"Very funny," said the male climbing from the water and walking up to her.  
  
The kiss was short but so incredibly sweet.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
Our first kiss won't be the last  
  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
  
I believe it's only time that   
  
Keeps us from the things we find  
  
And when it's here you know I'm going to say  
  
"Lay it on my lips"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia's eyes widened that had never happened before to her. Was it true? Was there such thing as reincarnation? Was she the reincarnation of that Priest's lover? What was going on and what did it mean? Did it mean she was already destined for some one and if she was destined for someone who was she destined for? The questions rushed into her mind and her headache continued to increase until she couldn't take it anymore and she passed out on the bathroom floor.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I can picture it all inside my head  
  
Just how it's going to be  
  
But a girl can only dream so much  
  
But now she wants to make it real, make it real  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was bright and early the next morning when Pernia awoke and looked around to discover herself on the bathroom floor.   
  
"Shit," she whispered closing her eyes.   
  
She got up and made her way toward her bathroom not noticing that Mizu was running out of the room and heading toward Seto's room.  
  
"SETO!" she shrieked bursting into his room and jumping on top of his stomach.  
  
"OW!" he shouted. "Mizu what the fuck!"  
  
"Its Pernia!"  
  
"What about Pernia?" asked Seto trying to remain calm.  
  
"She fainted in her closet!"  
  
"What?" asked Seto getting up and heading toward Pernia's room.   
  
The moment he got there he headed toward the closet not knowing what he would see in there. The moment he got inside he came face to face with a standing Pernia and was well aware of the door slamming and locking from the outside.  
  
"MOKUBA! MIZU!" the two of them shouted.   
  
The only thing that greeted them was silence.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Seto.  
  
"I have meetings to attend."  
  
"Yeah, well I have class," said Pernia trying not to notice that fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Can't you kick it down?"  
  
"No," growled Seto.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because to help prevent break ins I had the doors made of very hard wood."  
  
"Great," said Pernia leaning against the wall. "Smooth move."  
  
"Shut up onna," muttered Seto not looking at her.  
  
Seto closed his eyes and stared at her, he had forgotten how small the walk-in closets were when it had two people in it. He could smell her from where he stood and knew she wasn't wearing any perfume. He moved in her direction as if he was in a trance.   
  
"Seto-san?" she asked softly looking up at him as he hovered over her.  
  
"What?" he whispered resting his arms on the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked when he leaned down sniffing her neck.  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"It looks like you are trying to seduce me."  
  
"Very good Pernia," murmured Seto moving to her face.  
  
"Seto-san," said Pernia softly.  
  
"Seto," said Seto softly. "Call me Seto."  
  
Seto then pressed his mouth against hers and pressed her against the wall.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Breakdown  
  
Our first won't be the last  
  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
  
Good things come to those who have to wait  
  
I believe it's only time  
  
That keeps us from the things we find  
  
When it's here you know its gonna say... 


	15. Trying to Forget

In The Arms of a Priest 15:  
  
Trying to Forget  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
Thanks to Kyia for helping me think of a title for this chapter.  
  
The song "Can't Help Falling In Love" is owned by UB40  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto awoke to see Mokuba and Mizu on his bed fully clothed seating on their legs.  
  
"What do you too want?" he asked in irritation.  
  
"Take us to the zoo," said Mizu jumping slightly on the bed.  
  
"No," said Seto.  
  
"Please?" pleaded Mokuba.  
  
"Get Pernia to take you," said Seto seating up.  
  
"She is," said Mizu.  
  
"Then why the hell are you asking me to take you?!" asked Seto staring at them.  
  
"Come with us," said Mokuba.  
  
"I have stuff to do," growled Seto trying to get out of bed.   
  
Mokuba and Mizu exchanged a look before leaping on top of him.  
  
"Come with us!" they shouted.   
  
"No!" snapped Seto. "Damn it! Pernia!"  
  
Pernia walked into the room dressed in khakis and a tank top and froze at the scene before her: a shirtless Seto under Mokuba and Mizu. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.   
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked walking over to them.  
  
"He won't come with us," whined Mokuba.  
  
"Now Mokuba," said Pernia pulling the two children off of the CEO. "Your brother is very busy today."  
  
"Yeah," said Mizu while she was being pulled off of Seto. "He as to get ready for his second date with ne-san."  
  
"Don't call me that," said Pernia scowling while dragging the two children at of the room.  
  
"You don't wanna marry my brother?!" shouted Mokuba coming to a dead halt.  
  
"Wha?" asked Pernia surprised by this question.   
  
"Mokuba!" shouted Seto walking up to his brother.  
  
"You don't like my brother?!" demanded Mokuba.  
  
"He is my employer," said Pernia. "That would be hardly inappropriate."  
  
"He is taking you to social functions," said Mizu.  
  
"That is completely different," said Seto joining the argument.  
  
"How?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"It is a business deal."  
  
"But you like her," said Mokuba.   
  
"That is enough Mokuba."  
  
"Come with us."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
One hour later_________________________________________________   
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No! Damn it Mokuba I don't have time for this I am late as it is!"  
  
"No sense letting a good day like this go to waste then," said Mokuba. "Come to the zoo with us."  
  
"Mokuba," said Pernia sternly. "Your brother needs to go to work."  
  
"Well he as already lost an hour," said Mokuba. "Don't you want to spend time with my brother?"  
  
Mokuba turned to Pernia and put on his best puppy dog expression; Pernia crossed her arms over his chest and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It ain't going to work kid," she said smoothly. "Now move!"  
  
Mokuba and Mizu froze and exchanged a look they couldn't believe that it hadn't worked. Seto on the other hand found it funny and decided just to see how good she really was with the two of them to go just for the fun of it. Although, by the end of the day he was going to either regret it or enjoy it.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto walked alongside Pernia his hands in his pockets he had to admit he enjoyed this, the four of them walking together; even though he would never admit it to anyone in the world. The two females were starting to grown on him and despite himself he really did see Mizu as his younger sister. He almost laughed out loud and that very thought, the girl annoyed him to no end yet he knew he would do anything to protect her.   
  
His eyes journeyed over to look at Pernia from the corner of his eyes. He could still fill her lips against his own more then twenty four hours later. He licked his lips unconsciously her lips had been soft and warm and he had been surprised when she had started to respond to him. He bit back a grin and knew he was a good kisser Nikushimi always told him he could get her hot and ready with even the slightest touch of his lips against her own. He frowned somehow thinking of his lover while he was thinking of the sweet kiss he had shared with Pernia just didn't seat right with him.   
  
"Something wrong Seto-san?" asked Pernia.   
  
Seto turned to face Pernia and saw the odd wariness in her eyes the kiss they had shared yesterday had left her completely off balance. She was pure and sweet something Seto realized he would hate to so much as tarnish.  
  
"No," said Seto. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
Pernia nodded slowly and continued to walk along side him in comfortable silence. His hands itched to grasp her own and he wondered why he didn't just to it. Then it struck him suddenly with a thud, he was terrified of what her reaction would be. She wasn't like the others he knew that she was scared of giving herself to him even slightly in the romantic sense and he was scared she would turn him down. The very thought was laughable nothing scared him but being turned down by this small, fragile woman. How apt.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
As the river flows gently to the sea  
  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be  
  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
  
'Cause i can't help falling in love with you  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia couldn't help but feel odd walking so close to Seto, she hadn't felt this way the night of the dance but for some reason ever since the other morning it was almost as if her body became extra sensitive to his presence. It wasn't that she didn't like him being near her, it just intimidated her slightly, he did that to almost everyone aside from Mizu-chan and Mokuba-chan. She felt him staring at her and turned to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong Seto-san?" she asked.  
  
Even though he had asked her to call him Seto she still wasn't sure if he had said that because of the close contact or because he actually meant it.   
  
"No," responded Seto. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
The next ten minutes were filled with silence until they walked past two old women seating on a park bench feeding the birds.  
  
"It is so nice to see a nice, young couple out with their children," said one of the women.  
  
"Oh no," began Pernia blushing. "We aren't a family."  
  
"Then why do you two look so close?" asked the other older woman.  
  
"Well," began Pernia.  
  
"We are," stared Seto.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" shouted Mokuba and Mizu wrapping their arms around Pernia and Seto's legs.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Pernia and Seto in shock.   
  
The next thing Seto and Pernia knew was a camera being flashed in their faces and some guy hurrying off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
As the river flows gently to the sea  
  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be  
  
Take my hand take my whole life too  
  
'Cause i can't help falling in love with you 


	16. Can’t Forget It

In The Arms of a Priest 16:  
  
Can't Forget It  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "A Rose is A Rose" is owned by Meredith Edwards  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You might say she started out  
  
Without what folks 'round here  
  
Call a fair shake  
  
A little girl with no shoes on her feet  
  
Tangled hair, not a nickel to her name  
  
And not a care  
  
But no matter what  
  
Her smile came shining through  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pernia are you ready?" asked Seto standing outside of her door.  
  
"Hai Seto-san," said Pernia a minute later the door opened and Seto came face to face with Pernia looking even more beautiful then she had the other night.  
  
The girl was wearing a black, silk spaghetti strap dress that was backless; the material hugged the body from the waist up and the skirt swirled around her legs to her knees loosely. She wore the same black gloves she had worn the other night and black heels that allowed her to look into his eyes; and her dark hair was pulled into a bun. She stared at him calmly while he just stood there staring at her like an idiot.  
  
"Is something wrong Seto-san?" she asked fiddling with the skirt of the dress.  
  
"No," said Seto grabbing her hand. "There is nothing wrong with what you are wearing."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the dress Seto-san," said Pernia softly.  
  
"Oh," whispered Seto blushing lightly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Hai," said Pernia softly.  
  
Together they walked out of the mansion and climbed into the limo that would take them to that night's ball.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
'Cause a rose is a rose is a rose  
  
And everybody knows   
  
A little sunlight and room to grow  
  
Was all she needed  
  
And seeing her face in town   
  
Is like springtime coming around  
  
Well I guess it just goes to show  
  
A rose is a rose is a rose  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The moment they walked into the room they caused a stir from everyone there.  
  
"Why is it that whenever we walk into a room this happens?" asked Pernia nervously.  
  
"Because they are morons acting like they have never seen a couple walk into a room," muttered Seto. "You'll be fine go socialize and try not to let the stupidity of the females rub off on you."  
  
"I'll try my best," said Pernia smirking and slipping her hand out of Seto's arm heading toward a group of women.  
  
The moment she got within a foot of the group she saw Nikushimi among them whispering to the other girls and the topic was Pernia.  
  
"I can't believe he brought her here again," said Nikushimi flatly. "The girl is a total frump. I mean look at her hair style it is completely common, anyone can put something like that together it takes style and grace to wear something like mine," said the girl patting her hair designed into intricate curls and braids with pearls intertwined within them.  
  
"Nikushimi why do you take that from her?" asked one of the girls. "You can take Seto-kun back without even trying."  
  
"I know but that girl is just not worth stealing from; however, if she touches Kaiba-kun more then is needed then I will hurt her."  
  
"The girl as no class running through her veins," snickered another girl with purple hair. "I heard she is leaving with Seto-san, probably because the apartment she lived in was a dump."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," said Nikushimi haughtily. "Even Seto-kun wouldn't go far enough to date someone that lived in the slums."  
  
"I bet she doesn't even know what forks to use when," laughed a girl with blonde hair.   
  
"I am sorry," said Pernia flatly. "I didn't realize that knowing when to use a shrimp fork and salad fork was one of life's most important functions of surviving."  
  
"At least we can act with decorum," said the blonde girl flipping her hair over her shoulder.   
  
"You mean the decorum of a bitch?" asked Pernia flatly.   
  
"Listen you little, piece of white trash slut," snapped Nikushimi. "I will always be more woman then you."  
  
"Doubtful," said Pernia flatly.  
  
Nikushimi's eyes flashed and slapped Pernia across the face knocking her off of her feet. She became aware of the sudden silence in the room and of a man helping her too her feet. She looked up and stared into Seto's eyes that shone with worry. She staggered a little as she got to her feet and became aware of Seto placing his gloved hand gently on her red cheek.  
  
"That depends on your definition of a woman," said Seto coming up behind them and taking Pernia's hand and kissing it. "Pernia-chan will you do me the great honor of dancing with me?"   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Tommy Lee always knew what he would do  
  
'Cause she moved him deep down in his heart  
  
And everybody smiled at such a pair  
  
Could they last with two different worlds  
  
And sides of the tracks  
  
But no matter what  
  
Their love came shining through  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto watched Pernia walk over to the group of girls and turned his attention to other CEOs that he was busy working on a partnership on some projects; when the conversation turned from partnerships to Seto's date thanks to Nikushimi's father.  
  
"Who is the girl Seto-san?" asked the male.  
  
"She is a friend Korbio-san," said Seto taking a sip of red wine.   
  
"She looks quite lovely in that dress," continued the other male. "More lovely then she did last night."  
  
Seto frowned remembering the purple cocktail dress she had worn.   
  
"Did I say something to upset you?" asked Korbio his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"No," said Seto after a moment.   
  
"I do believe your date gets even lovelier with every dress she puts on," said another male.  
  
"Thank you," said Seto taking another sip of wine.  
  
"Tell me what street corner did you pick her up from?" asked Korbio.  
  
"What may I ask are you implying?" asked Seto lowering his wine glass slowly.  
  
"The woman is not the daughter of anyone I have ever seen," said Korbio.   
  
"That doesn't mean she came from a street corner," said Seto flatly.   
  
"Then where did she come from?" asked Korbio.  
  
Before Seto could answer a loud SLAP was heard followed by a thud. Turning around Seto saw Nikushimi standing over a fallen Pernia; uttering a curse Seto stormed over to the women and knelt to help Pernia to her feet. He gently touched her cheek and scowled to himself. She would be lucky if she didn't have a bruise later on in the morning. His eyes narrowed at Nikushimi. He had been able to hear everything the women had been talking about and had wanted to interfere but it seemed that Pernia had been doing fine on her own.  
  
"That depends on your definition of a woman," said Seto taking Pernia's hand and kissing it. "Pernia-chan will you do me the great honor of dancing with me?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
'Cause a rose is a rose is a rose  
  
And everybody knows  
  
A little sunlight and room to grow  
  
Was all she needed  
  
And seeing her face in town   
  
Was like springtime coming around  
  
Well I guess it just goes to show...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto lead Pernia onto the dance floor and the band began a slow waltz. Seto wrapped one arm around Pernia's waist and took hold of one of her hands while the other rested on his arm; then together they waltzed around the room. Ignoring the whispers of the men and female, they seemed only about to concentrate on each other. Pernia became increasingly aware of the closeness of them when she could smell the cologne he was wearing. She had never felt safer in anyone's arms before; and she became aware that their faces were leaning into one another and by the time their lips meet she was too late to stop it and she didn't really want to.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A rose is a rose  
  
It always finds a way to shine  
  
Beauty is a state of mind  
  
And seeing her face in town   
  
Was like springtime coming around  
  
Well I guess it just goes to show  
  
A rose is a rose is a rose 


	17. Dark Desire

In The Arms of a Priest 17:  
  
Dark Desire   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Hell's Fire" is from the movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"  
  
Warning because of Noah's perverted and demented fantasies.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Priests:   
  
Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)  
  
Frollo:   
  
Beata Maria  
  
You know I am a righteous man  
  
Of my virtue I am justly proud  
  
Priests:   
  
Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Noah sat in his seat in the corner of the room watching Seto and the girl descend the stairs. She definitely looked good in that little black dress she was wearing it brought out every curve practically and evidently his brother thought the same thing judging by the way he was looking at her. The poor fool was looking at her like he had never seen a woman before.   
  
"Such beauty," he whispered holding up his wine glass in her direction. "She definitely is going to be worth it when I take her from my brother. Poor boy doesn't even know what he is holding or perhaps he does and he doesn't even want to make a move on her." Noah chuckled to himself he was going to enjoy stealing the woman right from under his brother's nose. "Soon my dear little priestess you will be mine, all mine."  
  
Noah took a sip of wine and stood to leave he had to get out of there before his brother noticed him. Which knowing his brother could be at any time unless he got out of there quickly. Moving up the stairs to leave he heard a slap followed by silence curious he turned his attention back to the dance floor and saw his brother next to the priestess and a group of women. One whom Noah recognized as his brother's current lover although with how things were turning out with Pernia that would soon change.   
  
  "That depends on your definition of a woman," said Seto taking Pernia's hand and kissing it. "Pernia-chan will you do me the great honor of dancing with me?"  
  
Noah watched with irritation as Seto and Pernia waltzed around the room. The sexual tension between them was apparent and was growing stronger every second that ticked by. He watched as Seto started to lean closer to the woman's mouth and his lips parted latching onto her own lips kissing her; his eyes narrowed he could tell by their faces that the kiss was much, more then innocent. He switched his attention back to Seto's now former lover and saw her watching the scene with a rage on her lips.   
  
"Well," he whistled looks like there is someone else that might want to benefit from this little game of mine."  
  
Noah left the room and headed back to his limo he would wait for the woman to leave the ball he was good at waiting he had done it for quite awhile, he could wait for a few days more.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Frollo:   
  
Beata Maria  
  
You know I'm so much purer than  
  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd  
  
Priests:   
  
Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)  
  
Frollo:   
  
Then tell me, Maria  
  
Why I see her dancing there  
  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul  
  
Priests:   
  
Cogitatione (In thought)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
While Noah waited for the woman to appear from the door he took out a picture of Pernia and stared at it. The picture was one that she probably hadn't realized had been taken since it had been taken at her old apartment and the only thing she was wearing was a pair of leggings and a sport's bra. His eyes took in her curves and he smirked thinking about how good it would feel to have those curves caught under his body wiggling in agony.  
  
His eyes lost focus as he began to fantasize about what he could do with that woman if he had her alone with him in his bedroom. He could see her now plainly before him wearing leather pants, a leather top that resembled a bra, she wore the same black gloves she had worn tonight, and black heels. He imagined her draped over a couch in his bedroom looking at him seductively. He saw himself walking over to her and watched her get to her knees; taking her body into his arms he buried his face into her breasts and nipped at the delicate skin eager to get a reaction from her.   
  
"Oh Noah," she breathed eagerly.   
  
Noah smirked and slide his hands down her body grabbing hold of her ass he gave it a hard squeeze. She let out a strangled squeal and gripped his hair pushing him deeper into her breasts. He smirked and slide his hands up her back to undo the tie that hide his breasts from his view. The moment he saw her breasts exposed before him, he latched onto one sucking on it like a starved infant.   
  
"Oh," she squalled sliding her hand down his pants to grab hold of his already erect member.  
  
Noah moaned and allowed himself to release her breasts and throw her onto the floor eagerly. He pinned her hands over her head and kissed her mouth fully onto her lips sucking on her tongue the same way he wanted her to suck on him. His hands slide down her body and into her pants playing with what he found there. He grinned and pulled back listening to her moan and squirm under him. He leaned forward again and nipped at her lower lip tugging at it harshly.   
  
"I want you woman," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Master Noah," said the limo driver.  
  
"What?" asked Noah angry at the man for interrupting his fantasy the woman as left.  
  
"Pull up to her,"   
  
"Hai," said the limo driver following his instructions.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Frollo:   
  
I feel her, I see her  
  
The sun caught in raven hair  
  
Is blazing in me out of all control  
  
Priests:   
  
Verbo et opere (In word and deed)  
  
Frollo:   
  
Like fire  
  
Hellfire  
  
This fire in my skin  
  
This burning  
  
Desire  
  
Is turning me to sin  
  
It's not my fault  
  
Priests:   
  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nikushimi watched surprised as a limo drove up to her that did not belong to her. She raised an eyebrow when the door opened and she saw a light green haired male in a suite staring back at her.   
  
"Nikushimi-san I presume?" said the male.  
  
"Hai," said the woman. "What may I do for you?"  
  
"Get in I believe we can help each other in our little love problems."  
  
"Interesting," said Nikushimi stepping into the limo.  
  
Nikushimi sat across from a male that reminded her of Seto.  
  
"Hai," said the male. "I see you noticed my resemblance to Seto and the reason for that I can not explain. However, I am his step brother. So I guess you could say we are related not by marriage my real father adopted him and his brother."  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Nikushimi. "And who the hell are you?!"  
  
"My name is Noah and I can't help but realize that you seem very interested in my brother."  
  
"Yeah," said Nikushimi. "I am, he is the best lover I ever had."  
  
"Don't you mean he WAS the best lover?"  
  
"What are you getting at we are still an item?!"  
  
"Then why was he so busy kissing another woman on the dance floor?"  
  
Nikushimi's eyes darkened as she glared at the other for being one of the ones to witness her humiliation.   
  
"What do you want?! Damn it tell!"  
  
"I have a proposition for you my dear. Would you be interested in getting back at the girl and getting Seto back in the process?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Frollo:   
  
I'm not to blame  
  
Priests:   
  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)  
  
Frollo:   
  
It is the gypsy girl  
  
The witch who sent this flame  
  
Priests:   
  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's in it for you?" asked Nikushimi with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Simple," said Noah. "I get revenge on Seto and I get the female."  
  
"You want the female?"  
  
"More then you could possibly imagine," said Noah smirking and reaching for into a nearby cooler for some wine and glasses. "I have had my eye on her for quite awhile and I have been desperate to get a hold of her. Now with your help I am sure I can get what I want from her. So you see both parties would benefit from the experience and of course I am sure we can think of an arrange between us until we both get what we want."  
  
Nikushimi stared at the other male for several minutes while she accepted a glass of fine wine. She was trying to decide whether or not he was keeping something from her which she expected he was as most men did.   
  
"Your hiding something from me aren't you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear."  
  
"Of course woman," said Noah. "I will tell you the rest later on, but for now all you need to know is why I want to have a partnership with you."  
  
"So you want the little whore for yourself?"  
  
"Of course and if you help me in exchange I will let you have my brother."  
  
"Sounds good when do I get to know the rest of the plan?"  
  
"When I decide you need to know the rest my dear."  
  
"What shall we do in the meantime?" asked Nikushimi giving him a suggestive look.  
  
"Do whatever out bodies tell us to do," smirked Noah. "After all we have to release ourselves every now and then too. So do we have a deal?"  
  
Nikushimi looked at the hand Noah offered her and smirked while taking it, "deal."   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Frollo:   
  
It's not my fault  
  
Priests:   
  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)  
  
Frollo:   
  
If in God's plan  
  
Priests:   
  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nikushimi and Noah stepped out of the limo and walked up the long walk to Noah's complex.   
  
"So this is where you stay?" asked Nikushimi removing her coat and handing it to a maid at the door.  
  
"Indeed," said Noah smirking and leading her to his room where he locked the door after shutting the door.  
  
"Nice room," said Nikushimi taking a seat on the bed and stroking the satin sheets. "Very nice room."  
  
Noah smirked and strolled over to where Nikushimi sat removing his shirt, bow, and vest of the tux.   
  
"Looks like the room isn't the only nice thing," purred Nikushimi.   
  
Noah smirked and slowly undid the buttons in the back of the dress and pushed down the sleeves of the dress taking in the breasts that had nothing else covering them.   
  
"I love a woman not ashamed to wear anything that hinders me from what I want under her clothes," said Noah his eyes flashing.  
  
"I am the sort of girl not afraid of showing myself off," said Nikushimi helping him slip the rest of the dress off of her body.  
  
"Good," said Noah pulling her body to him and taking her breasts into his mouth.  
  
Nikushimi moaned and ran her hands through his hair gripping it tightly. Her brain refused to function and she felt her body respond to his ministrations in the same way that it would respond to Seto's touch. Noah was good perhaps even better then Seto; because Noah's touches and caresses were dark and sinful while Seto's had been much more different.   
  
When it was over Nikushimi lay on her side trying to catch her breathe as sweat glistened on her body; Noah had more stamina then Seto had and they had made the experience even better.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Frollo:   
  
He made the devil so much  
  
Stronger than a man  
  
Priests:   
  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)  
  
Frollo:   
  
Protect me, Maria  
  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
  
Destroy Esmeralda  
  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone   
  
Hellfire  
  
Dark fire  
  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
  
Choose me or  
  
Your pyre  
  
Be mine or you will burn  
  
Priests:   
  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"How was that?" asked Noah running his hands down her side.  
  
"That was wonderful," smiled Nikushimi.  
  
"You were wonderful as well woman," smirked Noah.  
  
"I know I am very good at what I did."  
  
"It's any wonder that Seto would pass over someone dark and passionate for someone so innocent."  
  
"Why are you going to pass me up for that innocent girl?"  
  
"Because she was promised to me long ago."  
  
"Who promised her too you?"  
  
"A dark god," smiled Noah laying on his back.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Noah was busy meditating when the atmosphere in the room changed. He opened his eyes and noticed that the room had darkened and a dark, fowl smelling mist had filled the room.   
  
"What is going on?" asked Noah getting to his feet reaching for a dagger. "Who is there?"  
  
"Tell me, my priest," said a dark voice. "Do you now even know your own god?"  
  
"Set-san," whispered Noah dropping to his knees.  
  
"I am and I have a gift for you," said the dark god. "Rid the world of the High Priestess of Mut and I will give you her daughter in exchange."  
  
"The High Priestess?"  
  
"Hai," said the dark god. "She is becoming a very good influence in the royal hierarchy and I am starting to lose my place among the nobles. I do not want to be forgotten by the people of Egypt!"  
  
"My people will never forget you my dark lord."  
  
"Be sure that they don't for if they do I will go back on my promise and I will not give you the woman you so desire."  
  
"I understand my lord."  
  
"Good now do it quickly!"  
  
"Has you command."  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
"So that is your reason for wanting the girl because the dark god of Egypt promised her to you?"  
  
"Yes," said Noah. "And I always get what I want."  
  
"Sounds like fun," whispered Nikushimi. "I can not wait to break those two up so I can have Seto for myself again."  
  
Noah smirked into the darkness of the room, his plan was going even better then he ever thought it would.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Frollo:   
  
God have mercy on her  
  
Priests:   
  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)  
  
Frollo:   
  
God have mercy on me  
  
Priests:   
  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)  
  
Frollo:   
  
But she will be mine  
  
Or she will burn!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well another chapter done and over with before I forget ladies if you like bathing and all that check out this site it as some nice stuff there.  
  
http://www.otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html 


	18. Balcony Romance

In The Arms of a Priest 18:  
  
Balcony Romance  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Once in a Blue Moon" is owned by Sydney Forest  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The room is empty  
  
the lights are dim  
  
and my heart wonders  
  
if I'll ever see you again  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto sighed and lead Pernia out onto the balcony, he had to talk to her about the kiss they had just shared. The moment he entered the balcony he looked up at the night sky and breathed in the sweet perfume of the jasmines from the garden below. He looked up into the sky and saw the second full moon of the month shining brightly down on them, while the stars twinkled from above.   
  
"Pernia," said Seto slowly. "We have to talk."  
  
"What about," said Pernia crossing her arms and leaning them against the railing.  
  
"The kiss," said Seto standing next to her.  
  
"What about it?" asked Pernia feeling a tightening against her chest.   
  
"It shouldn't have happened," said Seto after a moment.  
  
"I see," said Pernia slowly seating up.   
  
"Look Pernia," said Seto running his hands through his hair. "We shouldn't have let it get to out of hand."  
  
"Out of hand?" asked Pernia turning to look at him.  
  
"Pernia we shouldn't have kissed like THAT in front of everyone," said Seto.  
  
"Oh," said Pernia smirking slightly and placing her hands on her hips. "We can't kiss like that in front of others, but we can kiss like that in my closet?"  
  
"That is not what I meant," said Seto sharply.   
  
"Than what did you mean?" asked Pernia taking another step toward him.  
  
"I meant that maybe we should just cool it down for awhile."  
  
"Cool what down? Last time I checked aside from those two kisses there was nothing between us."  
  
"You know what I mean Pernia."  
  
"How could I when I don't even know what goes on in that head of yours?"  
  
"Look if Mokuba gets too attached to you and we don't quite make this work then he'd hate it."  
  
"What work?!"  
  
"This relationship of ours."  
  
"What relationship?! Last time I checked our relationship was me, the nanny to your brother, and you, the CEO of Kaiba Corps!"  
  
"This relationship," snapped Seto bringing Pernia in for another soul searing kiss.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
My tears are hungry  
  
for an open door  
  
and your arms held me  
  
I've never felt that way before  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia froze in her spot as she felt Seto's tongue penetrate her mouth seducing her tongue into dancing with his own.   
  
"Wow," whispered Pernia when the kiss ended and Seto drew back.  
  
"That's what they all say," said Seto smirking.  
  
"Very funny Seto-san," said Pernia softly. "I thought you said that we needed to stop doing that."  
  
"I meant we couldn't do that in front of others," said Seto.   
  
"No," said Pernia. "You said we couldn't do that period for fear of breaking Mokuba-chan's heart."  
  
"Fine," whispered Seto. "I am changing that right now we can only kiss when no one else is around."  
  
"I see," said Pernia. "Looks like I'm not the only one that likes our kisses."  
  
"No you aren't," murmured Seto moving in for another kiss.  
  
"Wait," said Pernia placing her hand over his mouth.  
  
"What?" asked Seto licking her fingers.  
  
"What about Nikushimi?"  
  
"Who?" whispered Seto taking one of the fingers into his mouth and sucking on it.  
  
"Your girlfriend," said Pernia gently pulling herself away from his warm embrace.  
  
Seto froze and pulled away from her fingers.  
  
"Why do you bring her up?" asked Seto flatly.  
  
"Because she is your girlfriend we shouldn't be doing this!"  
  
"You weren't protesting a moment ago," said Seto pulling her against him.  
  
"Seto-san," began Pernia again before his mouth captured hers and he forced her mouth open with his tongue sliding it into her mouth.  
  
"I want you," whispered Seto into her mouth. "I want you so bad."  
  
Seto continued to ignore her struggles and increased the desire he felt for her in his kiss. Pernia drew back and slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
and I'll be watching  
  
under a blue moon  
  
Taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Seto-san what the hell is wrong with you?!" demanded Pernia breathing hard.  
  
Seto wiped at the blood that slowly trickled from his mouth.  
  
"Thank you," said Seto breathing heavily. "I needed that."  
  
"So you're your normal self now?" asked Pernia after a moment.   
  
Seto sighed heavily and nodded slowly.   
  
"Sorry if I scared you," he said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"That's fine after getting over the shock of you kissing me, anger replaced the panic."  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to slap like that?" asked Seto smirking.  
  
"I grew up with the other boy's in my mom's neighborhood we were always getting into "wrestling" fights, I would always win."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Simple I would maneuver them into mud puddles and give them a light shove and let them slip into the mud."  
  
"That always worked?"  
  
"They weren't big on common sense in the male populace over there."  
  
"That is obvious."  
  
Pernia laughed and slipped her arm through his, "so shall we go back onto the dance floor and cause more damage or should we go back to the manor?"  
  
A waltz began to play and Seto smirked, "why don't we dance out here and then go back inside I still have some business I need to discuss."  
  
"Alright," said Pernia smiling sweetly as Seto swung her into his arms.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Do you remember  
  
when the wind blew free?  
  
We fit together  
  
so naturally.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Noah sighed and sat in a chair facing the window drinking some red wine. He smiled softly the woman that his brother was seeing was certainly talented but she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the innocence of Pernia, although if his brother had anything to say about it Noah wouldn't have her at all. He scowled Seto was becoming a pain and was getting to close to her for his liking. He had to break them up so that Pernia would come to him and go no where near Seto again. All he need was someone that would help him in his plan.   
  
A smile spread upon his lips and he licked them slowly.   
  
"I want that woman," whispered Noah. "And I know exactly who will help me break them up aside from Nikushimi. I think I will use his own brother against him. After all that brother is so used to it just being the two of them it shouldn't be too hard getting him jealous of the girl. Even though he does seem to be eager to get them together."  
  
Noah took a swig of wine and picked up the phone he had several things to take care of before he took care of dealing with Mokuba. It would take quite a time persuading the boy into helping him break them up, but he knew that he could do it. All he needed was some help to get the boy on "his side". Although he doubted that the little brat would want to help him after what he did to them a couple of years ago during the whole Battle City thing.   
  
Oh well it shouldn't be that hard to get the boy on his side with the right persuasion that is.  
  
"Ah finally you picked up," said Noah to the voice on the other line. "I realize that it is late but I have a job for you. Yes, I actually have a decent job for you and I will pay you well. What you have to do to get paid is simple take some pictures and of course make the headline seem worse then it actually is. I want this done by tomorrow morning!"  
  
Noah frowned into the phone when the man on the other line told him the response.   
  
"Fine," he growled darkly into the other line. "Do it tomorrow night that will be easier since you will be less noticeable then. Although be careful then because I believe the rest of my brother's bastard and bitch friends will be there as well. Do I make myself clear? Good I am glad we got that out of the way."  
  
Noah smirked and hung up the phone.  
  
"Got what out of the way?" asked Nikushimi coming up to him.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
and I'll be watching  
  
under a blue moon  
  
Taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto and Pernia waltzed around the balcony under the full moon and the stars. Seto couldn't tear his eyes away from her eyes and he continued to stare into them despite his mind telling him to turn away and before he could help himself he was thrown back years into the past when he was a young priest in training and he went with his father to the Temple of Mut.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
A young Seto followed his father through the streets of the city as they headed toward the temple. His father had urgent business to deal with about the upcoming festival. He hurried up the steps trying to keep up with his father's long legs and fast pace. He sighed in relief the moment they entered the cool interior of the temple. He looked around and saw the women walking about the temple cleaning it, carrying various baskets for offerings and other things. His eyes however caught sight of a young girl around his own age walking about hidden within the shadows. Making sure his father didn't notice he disappeared quickly into the shadow following her.  
  
Seto followed the young girl into the shadows until he saw her enter the gardens.   
  
"Why have you been following me?" demanded the girl whirling around to face him suddenly.  
  
"Are you the youngest person here?" asked Seto ignoring her question.  
  
"I am," said the girl. "Now what are you doing following me?"  
  
"I was looking for someone to play with while my father discussed things with the High Priestess here."  
  
"Oh," said the girl after a moment. "So you are the son of the High Priest of Ra?"  
  
"I am and who is your mother?"  
  
"My mother is, my mother," said the girl.  
  
"You aren't going to tell me who are, are you?"  
  
"Nope," smiled the girl. "I have no intention of telling you who I am Seto, son of the High Priest."  
  
"I see you know my name," said Seto.   
  
"I know a lot of things," said the girl turning to look at the trees.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
"I remember you," whispered Seto softly. "I remember you now."  
  
"What?" whispered Pernia softly. "You remember me?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
If the wind closes a door  
  
it will open another  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hai," whispered Seto. "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"How can I forget you when I just meet you?"  
  
"We knew each other a long time ago," whispered Seto pulling her gently into his embrace.   
  
"What do you mean?" whispered Pernia her eyes going wide.  
  
"Do you want me to show you what I mean?" whispered Seto.  
  
"That would be nice," said Pernia.  
  
"Here," said Seto kissing her gently. "This is what I mean when I said I remember you."  
  
Seto kissed her again this time with more passion then he believed he could ever have for one person.  
  
Flashback**************************************************  
  
Seto and Pernia were laying together along the beach of the Nile River. They moon was full and was glowing down on them almost as if it were smiling on there union they had just engaged in moments before.   
  
"I think that was the most interesting thing we've ever done," whispered Pernia softly.   
  
"True," whispered Seto kissing her forehead. "Considering we have never done it in outside under the full moon."  
  
"I think the gods approved of it," smiled Pernia laying her head down on the his chest.  
  
"I know they did my sweet," smiled Seto. "I know that very thought deep in my very soul."  
  
"Perhaps we should praise them more for bringing us together then," whispered Seto.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," whispered Pernia kissing him.   
  
Seto chuckled and rolled back on top of her.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
and I'll be watching  
  
under a blue moon  
  
Taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia pulled back from her kiss with Seto her face was flushed with embarrassment over what she had seen her past self done with Seto's past self.   
  
"Oh," she whispered slowly.  
  
"So you see we should be together," said Seto.  
  
"What about Nikushimi?" asked Pernia pulling away.  
  
"I will take care of it," said Seto reaching out toward her again.  
  
"I don't want to be the cause of heart ache," whispered Pernia when he pulled her into his arms again.  
  
"You are going to be the cause of my heartache if you don't give into the love you know you are feeling for me. I love you Pernia."  
  
"You can't love me," whispered Pernia after a while.   
  
"But I do love you even after all these years my love for you still burns like it did when we first meet. That first time we mated with each other in Egypt in your bed."  
  
"Things are different now," said Pernia looking away. "You weren't take then you are now."  
  
"You are dating me even though you knew I was dating Nikushimi."  
  
"That was different," said Pernia.   
  
"Hai," agreed Seto. "It was different enough because you weren't in love with me then and you are now."   
  
"I do love you admitted Pernia, but it would be wrong to come between you and Nikushimi."  
  
"I care nothing for Nikushimi," whispered Seto. "I only care about you."  
  
"Its wrong," whispered Pernia as she and Seto drew even closer together.  
  
"I know," whispered Seto. "But it is what it is."  
  
Seto then kissed her softly and Pernia could no longer protest, nor deny the feelings she had in her heart any longer.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Once in a blue moon  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well this story is getting on in chapter length ain't it I figure I can end this story in about oh I don't know ten chapters. Then I think I will take a break from adding anymore new YGO stories until I finish Hunters at Midnight then I will work on two more stories I sequel to this one and I sequel to Hunters at Midnight. Well gang see you with the next update of this chapter or Hunters. Peace out 


	19. Painful Words

In The Arms of a Priest 19:  
  
Painful Words  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Lies" is owned by Evanescence.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
To say that Seto was upset or angry would be putting it mildly, Seto wasn't upset or even angry he was absolutely furious. Even that probably wouldn't go into how angry, how mad the CEO was and the cause of it was simple, the cause was that he had seen Pernia talking to one of Pegasus' former executives.  
  
Flashback***************************************************  
  
Seto had been busy trying to do some damage control concerning Nikushimi's family, mainly her father, when the perfect night had gone straight to the final layer of hell.   
  
"You have been spending a rather large amount of time with that woman," said Korbio sneering.   
  
"What are you getting at old man?" asked Seto taking a sip of wine and raising an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Nothing Seto-san," said Korbio smirking coldly. "I just think it would be fair to warn you that your lovely, little viper is perhaps a spy for Pegasus' company Industrial Illusions."  
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Seto his eyes flashing dangerously at the insult directed at HIS Pernia.  
  
"I believe that she has blinded you to what she is really like," said Korbio pointing in the direction that Pernia was in.  
  
Seto turned and saw her talking to one of Pegasus's henchmen, the CEO of Kaiba Corps growled dangerously and muttered several curse words under his breathe and drank down the rest of his wine. He headed in the direction of the female and the other male his anger rising with every step he took, until he swore he saw red.  
  
"Pernia," said Seto storming over to her.  
  
"Something wrong Seto-san?" asked Pernia turning to look at him.  
  
Seto didn't answer he just grabbed her roughly by her upper arm and started to drag her out of the room.   
  
"Seto-san," said Pernia in shock struggling to get out of his tight grip. "What is wrong with you?!"  
  
The former executive of Pegasus just watched them in shock. His eyes could hardly recognize Seto from the uptight young man he once had been; to the absolutely, furious man he was now.   
  
Seto said nothing and just shoved her into the limo.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
"How could you!" shouted Seto dragging her into his room once they had reached the house.   
  
"What is wrong with you?!" shouted Pernia again trying to get out of his death grip.  
  
"How could you talk to that bastard?!" shouted Seto throwing her onto the floor.   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Pernia getting to her feet and backing into a wall.  
  
"Have you any idea what that bastard and the one he worked for did to my family!" shouted Seto.  
  
"What are you talking about Seto-san?" asked Pernia softly taking a few steps forward.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba and Mizu were awakened by the sound of Seto's angry voice and Pernia's voice trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They crept out of their rooms and stood in the middle of the hallway looking at the door. They exchanged a look and then they stared back at the door wondering what it was they were supposed to do.  
  
"I have never seen your brother like this," said Mizu softly her eyes transfixed on the door the couple had gone into.  
  
"Neither have I," whispered Mokuba his face slightly pale at hearing his brother's voice raised in such a way. "Not since the whole thing with Pegasus or the thing with Noah; but that can't be it the reason because the CEO of Industrial Illusions as left us alone and Noah is deader then a doornail."  
  
"Your brother doesn't have a problem with accepting rejection or violent jealousy does he?" asked Mizu turning her attention briefly to Mokuba.  
  
"Well," said Mokuba slowly turning his own attention to Mizu. "I wouldn't really know about the rejection thing, since no one really as rejected him; but the jealousy thing is kinda of a big issue with him."  
  
"I see," said Mizu softly turning back to the closed door. "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"We can't do anything without getting into trouble with Seto ourselves."  
  
"I know," said Mizu sighing and rubbing her head. "I just hate seeing them like this."  
  
"I know the feeling," said Mokuba softly wrapping a comforting arm around her.  
  
The two of them just stood there silently and listened to the argument as it continued to get heated.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
They'll never see   
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"That Son of a Bitch," snarled Seto storming over to her. "Kidnapped my brother with the help of my former executives and stole his soul. They also tried to take over my step-father's company! Yet you have the gaul to ask me what I AM TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, before you wake up the whole damn household!" snapped Pernia.   
  
"You are never to speak to that man again," snarled Seto.  
  
"What the hell?!" demanded Pernia crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you telling me I can't speak to whomever I want to?"  
  
"Yes!" shouted Seto shoving her back against the wall. "I want you to not talk to any male at anymore of the parties you go too!"  
  
"Who the hell says I am going to anymore parties with you?!" demanded Pernia.  
  
"You are going with me until this week is finished," growled Seto in her face.   
  
"You can not make me do that," said Pernia.  
  
Seto growled again and then he pulled his arm back to slap her.  
  
"Go ahead," said Pernia holding her place. "Hit me, I dear you."  
  
Seto glared at her and tried to calm down and slowly lowered his hand; his eyes glaring at her coldly like ice.  
  
"I am not going to hit you," he said coldly in a soft voice. "You will attend the rest of the parties with me and you will enjoy it."  
  
"Fuck you," spat Pernia.  
  
Seto growled and shoved his face an inch near her own and locked eyes with her.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for cariad," he said nudging her cheek with his nose. "You just might get more then you want."  
  
Pernia stiffened when she felt his hands on her hips, right before they yanked her against his own hips.   
  
"I am not afraid to take you here and now," said Seto in her ear. "After all you already pledged yourself to me years ago."  
  
Pernia felt her breathe catch in her throat in fear that he actually would do that.  
  
"You wouldn't rape me," said Pernia sounding unsure of herself.  
  
"Try me," said Seto before shoving her against the wall and storming out of the room and passed Mokuba and Mizu.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pegasus' executive watched as Seto dragged Pernia out of the ballroom and from the front door. He sighed and headed outside as well he had to tell Pegasus this. Surely his boss would find this somewhat interesting if not amusing to say the least. He headed toward the same balcony that Seto and Pernia had been on and pulled out a cell phone. He punched some numbers and waited for the other line to pick up.  
  
"Pegasus-san?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes," said Pegasus from the other line. "What is it?"  
  
"I believe you will find the information I have for you very amusing to say the least," said the man.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It would seem that Seto-san as fallen in love."  
  
"The boy falls into "love" every month practically," snorted Pegasus.  
  
"No, I mean he as fallen in love, actually love."  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line.  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"Well that is the part you may or may not be too happy about."  
  
More silence on the other line this time much, much longer. The man holding the phone began to fidget slightly.  
  
"Pegasus-san?"  
  
"I am still here," said Pegasus flatly. "Keep an eye on them, I don't want anything to happen to the girl. She has, she hasn't fallen in love with him as well as she?"  
  
"I don't know," answered the man. "I couldn't tell much from the brief few minutes I saw them together; but I assume she does if the rumors going around the ball are correct."  
  
"Definitely keep an eye on them then," said Pegasus before hanging up.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia pushed herself from the wall and slowly left the room praying that the other members of the household weren't up. She froze when she saw Mokuba and Mizu standing in the hallways staring in the direction to the CEO had gone after he had gotten done yelling at her.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Pernia softly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about," smiled Pernia.  
  
"We heard him yelling at you," said Mizu softly. "Why is he angry with you?"  
  
"I guess he was jealous that I was talking to an old friend of my family's," said Pernia softly. "Go to bed you two."  
  
"Who were you talking too?" asked Mizu.  
  
"An old friend."  
  
"That narrows it down."  
  
"Bed now."  
  
"But," began Mizu before Mokuba cut in.  
  
"We can't go to sleep now that all that shouting as woken us up," said Mokuba.   
  
"Well try," said Pernia. "Now.  
  
Mokuba and Mizu exchanged a look knowing that the woman wouldn't answer anymore of their questions now, perhaps never. They slowly left the hallway and disappeared into their rooms closing the doors. After awhile Pernia entered her own room and knelt down to pet her cat.   
  
"Niles," she whispered softly scratching his ears. "Humans are much more complex then you could ever imagine."  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
They'll never see   
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto stormed into the garage and choose a black, top of the line mustang convertible; he then peeled out of the garage and headed into town. He need to think about what had just happened between him and Pernia. He had never been so mad at a female before in his life, and to do that to the one female he actually cared for and not as an older brother was sickening almost. He sighed and quickly changed lanes heading toward the country, wanting to get out of the bright lights of the city.   
  
He took a deep breathe and relaxed against the leather seats enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair and the pounding American rock music. It helped him to relax whenever things were stressful at work; actually this was one of the things that helped him relax the other thing was a good woman. He flinched again remembering that he had all but threatened to rape Pernia. They had just come to realize they were past lovers and then for him to go and do that. He sighed wishing he could take it back but some part of him not wanting to or too scared to take it back.   
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to take it back and give up his life as a bachelor. He wasn't sure he was ready now for a true commitment although in Egypt they had already been married to each other. He sighed and saw the lights of an old, run down, hole in the wall, bar on and decided to stop in for a drink.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They'll never see   
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. Definitely ten more chapters to go on this baby then I think I will wait to finish a few more stories before writing anything new. By the way do any of you have any requests for YGO A/Us? If so let me know and I might consider doing it. 


	20. The Good Stuff

In The Arms of a Priest 20:  
  
The Good Stuff  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "The Good Stuff" by Kenny Chesney.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Cause its the first long kiss on a second date  
  
your momma's all worried when you get home late  
  
Droppin the ring in the spaghetti plate  
  
cause your hands are shakin so much  
  
It's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair  
  
Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year  
  
and askin for seconds to keep her from tearin' up  
  
Yeah man, that's the good stuff  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto looked around the small, dark bar; the only other people there was an old man with white hair and an old pair of slacks and shirt, two old truckers in jeans and plaid vests, and a biker around the age of thirty-five. Seto walked up to the bar and sat down at it untucking his white shirt. He was glad to be one of the only ones here since he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with any annoyances. He was aware of the truckers and biker looking up at him from their poker game. The minute Seto turned his ice cold blue eyes on them; however, they turned back to their game and drinks.   
  
"What can I get you young man?" asked the bar keeper as he wiped down the bar.  
  
"Beer," said Seto flatly.  
  
The man nodded and placed an ice cold beer before Seto and then went toward the other three men to give them fresh drinks. Seto didn't say anything to anyone; however, his eyes looked around the room taking in the shabbiness of the room. His eyes locked on a black and white photograph of a woman in her twenties dressed in a wedding gown, for the life of him Seto couldn't stop looking at it.  
  
"My wife," said the barkeeper after a moment of silence.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Seto shocked out of his thoughts.  
  
"That is, was my wife," said the barkeeper turning to look at the photo gently. "She died of cancer a year ago."  
  
"I am sorry," said Seto not knowing what else to say and becoming aware of the fact that the other men were coming over to join them.   
  
"Don't be," said the man. "I just wish it had happened sooner so Meg wouldn't have been in so much pain."  
  
"Cancer is a bitch," agreed the biker taking a sip of his beer as he took a seat next to Seto. "Wouldn't know the pain of losing my own wife to it of course, but my mother was taken by cancer when I was ten. My father never did get over his grief now that I think about it. Name's Gab." Said the man sticking his hand out toward Seto to shake.   
  
Seto looked at the hand a moment before shaking it and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ah," said one of the truckers. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders boy?"  
  
"No," growled Seto annoyed.  
  
"Me name's Greg," said the trucker. "Greg Yolh, this here be my younger brother Henry Yolh."  
  
Seto nodded and started to wonder why everyone wanted to talk to him all of the sudden.  
  
"Call me Mich," said the bartender still wiping down the counter. "And since you're here I assume you have women problems."  
  
Seto snorted and looked away wondering how they could possibly know that.  
  
"Simple boy," said Gab clapping him on the back. "Any man that walked through those doors as had problems with women at some point in their lives; whether the woman was a girlfriend, lover, fiancée, mistress, or wife. Either way this bar as heard a lot of sad tales in its day."  
  
"I doubt it," muttered Seto under his breathe.  
  
"Ya doubt me eh?" asked Gab smirking. "It ain't nice to doubt yer elders either."  
  
"Perhaps we should explain what we mean," said Greg.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
He grabbed a carton of milk   
  
and he poured a glass  
  
then I smiled and said,  
  
"I'll have some of that."  
  
We sat there and talked as an hour passed  
  
like old friends  
  
Saw a black and white picture and it caught my stare  
  
It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair  
  
He said, "That's my Bonnie, taken 'bout a year after we wed."  
  
He said, "Spent 5 years in the bottle, when the cancer took her from me,  
  
But Ive been sober 3 years now  
  
'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Right," said Gab. "I'll go first. See, my wife and me got married right out of college."  
  
"I don't want to hear this," said Seto getting to his feet.   
  
"I bet you don't," said Gab pushing him back down. "But you are going to hear it anyways so seat down and shut up. Anyways where was I?"  
  
Seto groaned and banged his head on the counter muttering several curse words under his breathe.   
  
"Ah yes," said Gab going on ignoring him. "Since we got married right out of college we had no idea what we were getting into. Now after awhile things started winding down and it started to become easier to survive as we started making more money and paying our bills as soon as we got them. However, as I started to become more and more laid back and not worrying so much about bills I started to become risky. I started goin out everynight with the boys from work drinkin and leavin me wife home alone with three youngins and another on the way. Well I would come home drunk three or four times a week and finally me wife got tired of it all and one night the dam broke loose.  
  
"And what a dam it was too my wife let me have it, o'course with the little ones asleep she let me have it quietly but it was still there. Finally I got tired of her hollarin and just slapped her. Unfortunately for me we were standing at the top of the stairs at the time and she feel down the stairs and we lost the baby. We never got over it and after that I hardly ever drink like I used to, my wife eventually forgave me but I never forgave myself."  
  
"No offense," said Seto. "But what does this have to do with me?"   
  
"You see because I was foolish in thinking my life was safe I lost site of what really mattered and nearly lost the one I cared for more then life itself."  
  
"What happened?" asked Seto taking a sip of beer. "We got counseling and we have still remained married; o'course we still argue sometimes but nothing like what happened that night. Been married to her for a little over ten years now and I am grateful I wasn't foolhardy enough to forget that I had a great life with me wife and kids."  
  
"My tale," said Greg drinkin a sip of beer. "Is nothing like Gab's was but it's a tale you are goin to hear none the less."  
  
"Here we go," muttered Seto.  
  
"Shut up," said Mich. "And listen you might learn something."  
  
"My wife was killed by my father," continued Greg. "You see for some reason ever since my ma died my dad for some reason or another went insane could have been grief, could have not been; it really doesn't matter much now. Well one day when I was out makin some deliveries he came to my house, they got into a fight and he killed her because she wouldn't give him what she wanted. His angry got the best of him and I have had to leave with that for the rest of my life, knowin that I hadn't done anything to save her."  
  
"Who's next?" asked Gab.  
  
"Am I going to have to seat here and listen to all of your stories?" snorted Seto.  
  
"Yes," said the other four males.  
  
"I guess it's my turn," said Henry.   
  
"Can hardly wait," said Seto drinking the rest of the beer.  
  
Henry just sighed and waved for another round of beers while he started talking, "My wife was killed was by drunk driver I still haven't gotten over it. There I have had my say."  
  
"You aren't one for words are you?" muttered Seto.  
  
"Nah," said Henry shaking his head. "All right Mich your turn."  
  
"I already had my say when he first came in," said Mich. "After my wife died I opened this bar and I have been helping people with their love problems ever since."  
  
"Why did you tell me all this?" asked Seto.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chorus 2  
  
Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl  
  
The way she adored that string of pearls  
  
I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl,  
  
married his high school love  
  
and it's a new t-shirt saying "I'm a grandpa"  
  
and being right there as our time got small,  
  
And holdin her hand when the good Lord called her up  
  
Yeah man, That's the good stuff  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Young man," said Mich. "You should learn from us and our mistakes."  
  
"I doubt your mistakes can help me," said Seto getting up.   
  
"Kaiba," said Gab.   
  
Seto froze and slowly turned around to look at the four men.  
  
"Yes," said Gab. "I know who you are, we all do. How could we not know who you were? I am telling you Kaiba no matter how small whatever it was is, I doubt it is worth losing the woman."  
  
"You know nothing about what is going on between me and," began Seto.  
  
"Pernia," supplied Mich.   
  
"Or Nikushimi?" asked Henry.  
  
"How the hell do you know so much about my personal life?" asked Seto flatly.   
  
"I make it my business to know such things," said Mich. "Or should I say we do. But who we are, is not what is important at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What is important now is what are you going to do about Nikushimi and Pernia. You can not have both when you only had one in Egypt."  
  
"What?!" asked Seto whirling around but the only thing that he saw was a run down bar and a piece of parchment being held down by a bottle of beer.   
  
Seto went back to pick up the parchment and noticed that it was written in the language of the priests.   
  
'One love, One truth, One way  
  
One heart, One oath, One soul  
  
One path, always and forever love.'  
  
"Pernia," whispered Seto walking out of the bar to head back home.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
BRIDGE   
  
He said, ''When you get home she'll start to cry,  
  
When she says, ''Im sorry,'' say ''So am I''  
  
Then look into those eyes so deep in love  
  
and drink it up  
  
'Cause thats the good stuff  
  
That's the good stuff   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: well got one chapter down and this story is no where near done. On to the next story and hopefully I will get that one up later tonight peace out. 


	21. Place in Your Heart

In The Arms of a Priest 21:  
  
In Your Heart   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Places in Your Heart" by Meredith Edwards  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You play a good game   
  
You seem so secure   
  
I knew when we met, I'd never forget   
  
Those twinkling eyes of yours   
  
Behind you sweet smile   
  
The confident words   
  
I saw room for me   
  
And I wanted to say   
  
Things that you've never heard ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun filtered through the curtains of the room Pernia was staying in, she slowly awoke and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone in the room; she rolled off the bed and looked around before spying Seto in the corner of the room. Her muscles tensed and she took a step back from him still unbalanced from the events of last night.  
  
"Kaiba-san," she whispered. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can start by accepting my apologies for the way I acted last night," said Seto standing up. "I had no right to act like no matter how jealous I was."  
  
"A man apologizing for something he did and not blaming the woman at the same time. That's a new one."  
  
"I guess I deserved that," said Seto calmly.  
  
"How did you come to that realization?"  
  
"So will you accept my apologies?"  
  
Pernia looked at him for several minutes trying to decide if she should or not. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind and even though she was in love with him; his temper scared her to death and if that was just a small amount of his temper she didn't want to see him really angry.  
  
"I don't know if I should," whispered Pernia finally as she looked away.  
  
"I understand that," whispered Seto moving in front of her. "I just want to be with you again."  
  
"Were we ever together to begin with?"  
  
"I want us to be together like we were in Egypt."  
  
"We aren't in Egypt anymore though," whispered Pernia as Seto cupped her cheek.   
  
"I don't care about that," whispered Seto as his other arm wrapped around her waist. "All I care about is the here and now with you."  
  
"What if it doesn't work out?"  
  
"It worked in Egypt," whispered Seto pulling her against him.  
  
"If I remember correctly," said Pernia removing herself from Seto's arms. "I was killed last time! For all we know we could have ended up miserable."  
  
"Why are you afraid to fall in love?"  
  
"I am not the one that is afraid that everyone is betraying me!" said Pernia turning her back on him.  
  
"I think I know why you are afraid to fall in love?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know about your father," said Seto flatly.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I know that your father left you and your mother. Is that why you are afraid to fall in love?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
There are places in your heart   
  
That have never been touched   
  
Waiting for somone to show you true love   
  
And I wouldn't have to reach very far   
  
To touch those places in your heart   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia didn't say anything she just stared at the wall in front of her deep in thought wondering if what he said was correct. Was that why she was running? She was scared to find out that males were like her father? No that wasn't the reason it couldn't be the reason her mother's friend Max had been helping her and her mother ever since her sorry excuse for a father had left. But she still couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe, just maybe he was right.  
  
"Maybe you are right," she whispered softly. "Maybe I am afraid to fall in love because I don't want to be hurt like my mother."  
  
"I would never abandon you," whispered Seto wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Kaiba-san," whispered Pernia stepping away from his warm embrace. "We can not just pretend that nothing happened."  
  
"I know," said Seto his voice raising slightly. "I am trying to make up for it! What the hell do you want from me onna?!"  
  
"I don't know!" snapped Pernia whirling around, before whispering. "I don't know what I want from you."  
  
"I can give you whatever you want," whispered Seto softly.   
  
"I don't want anything from you," said Pernia not meeting his eyes.  
  
"You want something from me," said Seto. "You want something from me so badly that you can taste it. The only problem is that you are too afraid to acknowledge it."  
  
"Maybe I am," said Pernia. "What difference does it make?"  
  
"I can make you happy."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"I can," said Seto in that cocky way of his.  
  
Pernia stared at him for several minutes trying to decide if he was pulling her leg on something. Then she came to a split decision and decided that she could risk her heart if only to know what love truly was for even a moment.  
  
"Alright," she whispered softly. "Alright I'll give in too you."  
  
"I love you," whispered Seto softly. "I love you so much."  
  
"I know," whispered Pernia. "I love you too."  
  
Seto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the mouth.   
  
"YES!" shouted Mokuba from the doorway.  
  
"You gave us away!" shouted Mizu in irritation.  
  
Seto and Pernia turned around and laughed when they saw Mokuba and Mizu rushing from the doorway.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Whatever it takes   
  
To make you believe   
  
From the depths of my soul, I want you know   
  
I would do anything   
  
I will be here   
  
Just a whisper away   
  
When your ready to fly I will be by your side   
  
Forever and always   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Pernia nervously pulling on the purple skirt of her sundress.  
  
"Very sure," said Seto grabbing her hand and kissing it.  
  
"But your business," protested Pernia.   
  
"According to my brother will survive one day without me being there," said Seto rolling his eyes.  
  
"But I just don't think," began Pernia.  
  
"Mokuba thinks it would be good if we went somewhere together," said Seto. "And I happen to agree with him. By the way an old acutance of mine is having an opening at her Museum and as invited us. Some other quittances of mine will be there. I figure if, when our relationship gets more intimate it might be good if you meet the people that I have the tendency to mix with." Snorted Seto.  
  
"Why are they that bad?" asked Pernia.  
  
"No, they are worse," muttered Seto. "They are all almost always happy or something."  
  
Pernia laughed and laid her head down on his shoulder intertwining his fingers with her own.   
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Seto.   
  
"The park?"  
  
"Fine," said Seto nodding toward the chauffer.   
  
The limo drove through the streets and pulled up along the sidewalk then Seto and Pernia got out of the car and walked down the sidewalk toward the park.   
  
"Why did you want to come here?" asked Seto.  
  
"I always liked parks," said Pernia. "My mother would come here when times were hard for us. It always seemed to relax me, then when she died I continued the tradition with a friend of hers."  
  
"This friend must have cared about you and your mother very much."  
  
"He did, he still does."  
  
"Is that why he lets you leave in that hell hole of an apartment?"  
  
"He offered to buy me a house but I didn't want one; I prefer to try and make a living on my own."  
  
"So does he know you live there?"   
  
"Knowing Max? I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
"Well what shall we do now?"  
  
"How about we have lunch at a small dinner I know of?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful," smiled Seto.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
There are places in your heart   
  
That have never been touched   
  
Waiting for someone to show you true love   
  
And I wouldn't have to reach very far   
  
To touch those places in your heart   
  
Only a love that is true   
  
Could ever reveal to you   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia and Seto laughed as they walked out of the restaurant that night.   
  
"Where do you want to go now?" asked Seto as he helped her into the limo.  
  
"Um would you mind if we went to my place real quick? I want to check on a friend of mine"  
  
"Sure," said Seto as he gave the limo driver instructions to get to Pernia's apartment.   
  
The two of them walked up the steps toward Pernia's apartment as she slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open.  
  
"What the hell?!" whispered Pernia looking around at the mess.  
  
Pernia's apartment was a mess furniture had been tipped over and several books had been thrown onto the floor, clothes were scattered about the floor, and various utensils and plates.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Seto moving past her and standing in front of her.  
  
"Korba is that you?" asked Pernia rolling her eyes and moving into the apartment.  
  
"Pernia!" shouted Korba stumbling into the room her arms thrown up in the air.   
  
Korba walked up to Pernia and gave her friend a great hug.   
  
"How have you been?" asked Korba.  
  
"Working," said Pernia pushing Korba slightly. "What are you doing this time?"  
  
"You know Ben?"  
  
"Not really," said Pernia. "Wait you didn't repay the debt again did you?"  
  
"Well," said Korba. "No, so I decided to hang out at your place for awhile! By the way why haven't you been here in the past like week?"  
  
"Working," said Pernia.   
  
"Working is that what they call it this days?" asked Korba giving Seto a knowing look.  
  
"Korba don't even start," said Pernia. "Now how much more do you owe?"  
  
"Well," began Korba not really meeting Pernia's eyes.  
  
"How much?" said Seto.  
  
"Five hundred dollars."  
  
"What?!" shouted Pernia. "Korba how did you get your debt up that high?! Drugs?!"  
  
"Yes," said Korba.  
  
"Korba you have got to stop taking drugs from Ben; he is going to kill you one of these days!"  
  
"Not as long as I keep paying him back before my time is up."  
  
"Korba I can not keep covering for you."  
  
"I know," said Korba after a moment. "I was just wondering if you could give me money to get a bus ticket so I could get out of town for awhile."  
  
"Korba!"  
  
"Alright!" said Korba. "Look just let me stay here until I get the debt paid off."  
  
"Fine," said Pernia. "But you had better clean up my apartment."  
  
"Deal!" said Korba cheerfully.   
  
"Good," said Pernia. "I have already paid for the next two months of rent. Just stay here and try to avoid Ben until you get the money together."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Good," said Pernia. "Come on Seto I guess we should get going."  
  
Seto nodded and glaring at Korba left the apartment and headed outside. The moment they stepped out of the building and headed toward the alley which was blocked by a group of males.  
  
"What do you want?" growled Seto glaring at the males and moving closer to Pernia.  
  
"So Pernia," said one of the males. "I see you gave up babysitting rich brats and instead have gone on to share rich men's beds."  
  
"You must be Ben," said Pernia crossing her arms over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," said Ben. "And I hear that you might know where Korba is."  
  
"I don't have a clue where she is," said Pernia.  
  
"Don't lie to me," snarled Ben pulling out a chain.  
  
Almost as if he had given off some signal the other members in the group pulled out various weapons: chains, knives, and a dagger from a skateboard.  
  
"What the hell is this?" asked Seto looking around at him.   
  
"We got boys with slinkies and fruit knives."  
  
"You must be her latest trick," sneered Ben. "Or are you her first?"  
  
"Oh shit," muttered Pernia looking away.   
  
"I am not a trick," said Seto coldly. "But this is a trick James your left pocket."  
  
The males turned as the limo driver pushed the left side of his jacket away and revealed a gun.  
  
"Thank you," said Seto. "Now for another trick James your right pocket."  
  
Ben and his buddies began to get nervous when they saw another gun on James' right side.  
  
"Want to see another trick?" asked Seto pulling his own jacket away to reveal his own gun. "Never go near her again." Said Seto pushing his way through the men to get to the limo.  
  
"What will you do if I do go near her money bags?" growled Ben.  
  
"Kill you," growled Seto as he allowed Pernia into the limo and then climbed in himself.  
  
"Bastard," growled Ben as the limo drove off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
There are places in your heart   
  
That have never been touched   
  
Waiting for someone to show you true love   
  
And I wouldn't have to reach very far   
  
To touch those places in your heart   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now I am glad I got you out of there," said Seto running a hand over her thigh.   
  
"I know," said Pernia looking out the window.  
  
"You are worried about your friend Korba aren't you?" asked Seto.  
  
"I can take care of that later," said Pernia turning to look at him.   
  
"You can't take the problems of the world on your shoulders love," said Seto wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You try to take care of everyone I think you should take care of yourself more."  
  
"I do," whispered Pernia.  
  
"Not enough if you are thinking of trying to help your friend get out of that mess she got herself in."  
  
"She's my friend," said Pernia.  
  
"She might be your friend but she as to learn to get herself out of her own messes without you always running to help her."  
  
"I want to help her though."  
  
"Then help her," said Seto. "But don't take her entire load onto your shoulders."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Can she be trusted?"  
  
"Well if she got over her addiction she could be."  
  
"I see," said Seto. "What is she good at?"  
  
"She used to love to cook."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"Very well then what?" asked Pernia laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"If it will make you happy to see her out of that place then I will consider hiring her as a cook. Of course she will have to go to meeting to get over her addiction and stay clean and out of trouble with Ben."  
  
"Do you mean it?" whispered Pernia looking up at him.  
  
"With all my hear," whispered Seto.  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
Pernia flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.  
  
"I think I prefer that thank you to being told," smirked Seto breathlessly.   
  
"Well then," said Pernia softly. "Let me thank you more."  
  
Seto and Pernia kissed this time though Seto rolled the privacy window up hiding them from a smiling limo driver.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
In your heart, your heart   
  
And I wouldn't have to reach very far   
  
To touch those places in your heart   
  
In your heart, your heart   
  
To touch those places in your heart 


	22. Give Up and Give In

In The Arms of a Priest 22:  
  
Give Up and Give In   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Surrender" by Evanescence  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Is this real enough for you  
  
You were so confused  
  
Now that you've decided to stay  
  
We'll remain together  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia stared at herself in the full length mirror, her reflection showed a woman that looked older and more mysterious then the reflection actually was. She was wearing a short, black velvet dress that clung to her curves, it had long sleeves and an attached chocker with a silver butterfly. She pushed down on the skirt some and twisted before the mirror looking at her shapely legs covered by thigh high stockings and a pair of black sandal heels. She took a deep breathe and pushed a lock of curled hair behind an ear and headed out the door of the bedroom where Seto was waiting in his normal black and white suit.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked offering her his arm.  
  
"Yes," said Pernia accepting his arm.   
  
"Good then lets head toward the museum," said Seto as they walked down the steps of the mansion leading toward the foyer.   
  
They stopped when they saw Mokuba and Mizu standing at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"What do you two want?" asked Seto scowling.  
  
"Nothing," said Mokuba and Mizu grinning.  
  
"What have you two broken now?" asked Seto suspiciously.   
  
"Why is it that you always think we broke something?" asked Mizu as she and Mokuba followed the older couple as they left the mansion.  
  
"Because I know you," retorted Seto.  
  
"No I didn't break anything," said Mizu.  
  
"And before you ask I didn't break anything either," said Mokuba.  
  
"Then what do you two want?" asked Seto.  
  
"Look behind you," said Mokuba.  
  
"Why?" asked Seto and Pernia turning around. "What do you want?"  
  
There was a flash of light and Seto and Pernia blinked as the two children ran back into the mansion closing the door behind them.   
  
"Guess we don't have to worry about what they think about us being together," said Pernia laughing.  
  
"Right," said Seto rolling his eyes and helping her into the limo. "Lets go James and not a word."  
  
"Yes Kaiba-san," said James biting back the laugh before climbing into the driver's seat and seating off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You can't abandon me  
  
You belong to me  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto and Pernia walked slowly down the steps into the museum where most of the people had already gathered for the grand opening. Seto saw Yami and the others off in a corner talking to Malik and Marik, he sighed and wrapping an arm around Pernia's waist headed off in the direction of the group. As he got closer he realized that Arora had gotten somewhat around in the stomach and he had a feeling she was pregnant. He heard them laughing and for some reason he found it irritating beyond belief.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked walking up to them a scowl on his face.  
  
"Kaiba," said Yami nodding at the taller male. "We were just talking about you. I see you are not accompanied by your usual woman."  
  
"No I'm not," said Seto. "This is Pernia."  
  
"Hello," said Pernia smiling slightly.  
  
"How's it going?" asked Joey. "Welcome to the group!"  
  
"Joseph stop scaring the poor girl," scowled Mai.  
  
"I'm not scaring you am I?"  
  
"No," said Pernia softly. "You aren't."  
  
"Good to know," said Joey sticking his tongue out at Mai. "So I see you are with money bags. Tell me how can you actually put up with him with all the bull shit he talks?"  
  
"Joey!" snapped Mai smacking him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for Mai?!"  
  
"For being an ass!"  
  
"Are they always like this?" asked Pernia softly in Seto's ear.  
  
"No," said Tea. "Sometimes they are worse."  
  
Pernia giggled as Mai and Joey glared at Tea.   
  
"I see everyone is enjoying themselves," said Isis from behind them.  
  
The group turned and smiled at Isis, except for Seto who hardly ever smiled and Pernia who didn't know her well enough yet.  
  
"Isis," said Seto. "What is it you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Well now that you have brought Pernia-san this will be so much easier," said Isis smiling gently at the confused couple. "Come with me both of you."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me, my love  
  
Surrender  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are you taking us Ishtar?" asked Seto as he and Pernia followed Isis down a dark hall that was only illuminated by the stars in the night sky.   
  
"To something I found in an old temple," said Isis not looking over her shoulder. "I believe you both will be interested in what I found."  
  
"Why do you say that Isis-san?" asked Pernia curiously.  
  
"You will find out on your own," said Isis smiling and leading them into a room that had tables that were cluttered with work.  
  
Isis walked over to a table and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Seto.   
  
"There," she said softly. "I believe that you will find that scroll of interest."  
  
With that Isis left the room leaving the two of them alone.   
  
"Well," said Seto after awhile and taking a seat on the floor pulling Pernia onto his lap. "I guess we should start reading it to see what that onna meant."  
  
Seto unrolled the scroll and the moment he began to read the Egyptian Hieroglyphics he realized that the scroll he was holding was telling the story of their life together.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Seto softly.  
  
"What?" asked Pernia looking up at him.   
  
"This is our life," whispered Seto. "Within this scroll is the story of our life, the story of our love."  
  
"We already know how that story turns out," said Pernia softly.  
  
"Maybe she gave this to us so that we could prevent the past from happening."  
  
"Maybe," said Pernia. "So what does it say?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Darling, there's no sense in running  
  
You know I will find you  
  
Everything is perfect now  
  
We can live forever  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So," said Rashid when Isis returned. "You gave it back to them?"  
  
"I did," said Isis smiling gently up at the man she loved. "I hope this helps prevent the past."  
  
"It will," said Rashid with a certainty she didn't know he possessed. "After all Yami and Arora found each other again and managed to change what had happened in the past. Even though all they had left was their memories and no written account of what had happened. Speaking of which have you managed to find them yet?"  
  
"No," said Isis shaking her head. "I have yet to find any written account of those two together in history aside from the hieroglyphics on his tomb."  
  
"Maybe his older brother destroyed any evidence of them together," suggested Rashid.  
  
"Knowing him I wouldn't put it past him," sighed Isis. "But I think there is still some writings left over about there life together."  
  
"Always the optimist I see," said Rashid softly.  
  
"Of course," smiled Isis kissing Rashid on the cheek. "Come I have a speech to make."  
  
"Good to know you are doing what you have always loved to do," said Rashid.   
  
Isis laughed and smiled secretly, "I have a feeling Seto will be donating some money to our museum after tonight."  
  
"What do you know?" asked Rashid looking at his wife with suspicion.  
  
"You'll find out soon," laughed Isis looping her arm through Rashid's. "Now be a good husband and escort me to the stage."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You can't abandon me  
  
You belong me  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe that was about us," whispered Pernia softly when Seto had finished reading the scroll.  
  
"I can't believe you were pregnant at the time," whispered Seto. "Its kinda dejavu or something."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pernia.  
  
"Well," said Seto kissing her forehead. "Yami and his concubine Arora were expecting a child at the time she died."  
  
"I see," said Pernia. "Did they know about the child that had been created by their union?"  
  
"No," said Seto. "He didn't though from how she looked tonight. I guess they decided to try for another child in this lifetime."  
  
Pernia laughed and kissed him squarely on the mouth.   
  
"I guess they did," grinned Pernia.   
  
Seto smirked and kissed her this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. Pernia moaned slightly and pushed herself deeper into his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck. Seto's hands slide up her back entangling in her pinned up hair causing her to cry out in slight pain.  
  
"I think we might have to leave pretty soon," breathed Seto into her neck.   
  
"Yes," smirked Pernia. "After all it wouldn't do us good to have Isis-san walk in on us kissing."  
  
"That wasn't what I was inferring she might walk in on us doing," said Seto in her ear.  
  
"Oh?" asked Pernia blushing slightly as she sat up.  
  
"Come on," said Seto pulling her to his feet. "Let's go back to the manor."  
  
"Alright," said Pernia as Seto all but carried Pernia out of the museum.  
  
The moment they entered the limo Seto pulled Pernia into another kiss this time it was more passionate then the one they had shared in the museum and Pernia found herself hot all over.  
  
____________________________________________________________   
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me, my love  
  
Surrender   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba groaned and rolled over covering his ears with his pillow as the telephone by his bed continued to ring.  
  
"My word," muttered Mokuba. "Who the hell would call at this hour?1"   
  
Mokuba looked at the clock and reached for the phone but it stopped ringing. He sighed in relief and pulled the covers over his head hoping to get back to sleep. The phone began to ring again and he groaned as he picked it up deciding if it was anyone aside from Seto or Pernia they had better have a good excuse for calling at this time of night.  
  
"Hello?" he asked into the phone yawning. "Who is this and what the hell do you think you are doing calling at this time of night?"  
  
Mokuba sat up in alarm when the man on the other side of the line began to speak.   
  
'It can't be,' he thought. 'I thought he was dead. How can he be alive?'  
  
"What do you want?" croaked out Mokuba. "Why did you call me? Why can't you leave us alone?"  
  
The male laughed on the other side of the line and said something that made Mokuba frown.   
  
"You are lying," he whispered.  
  
His answer was only mocking laughter as the door downstairs opened and slammed shut. Curious Mokuba crept out of bed and looked out into the hall and toward the staircase. His eyes widened when he saw Seto pressing Pernia up against the banister on one of the steps kissing her mouth. Pernia's hands were digging into his hair; while his hands ran up and down her side eagerly. The person on the other line just laughed again.  
  
"Am I?" he asked before the line went dead.   
  
Mokuba ducked back in his room and jumped into bed throwing the covers over his head and curling into a ball.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me, my love  
  
Surrender  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Hey gang check out this bath shop that a friend of mine is running it as some pretty good stuff. http://otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html  
  
Oh and before I forget check out a new YGO story called "Children of the Night." Its an A/U where Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways please review! 


	23. Dangers of Love

In The Arms of a Priest 23:  
  
Dangers of Love   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Dangerous Game" from the musical Jekyll and Hyde  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
LUCY:  
  
I feel your fingers -  
  
Cold on my shoulder -  
  
Your chilling touch,  
  
As it runs down my spine -  
  
Watching your eyes  
  
As they invade my soul -  
  
Forbidden pleasures  
  
I'm afraid to make mine.  
  
At the touch of your hand -  
  
At the sound of your voice -  
  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -  
  
I am out of my mind -  
  
I am out of control -  
  
Full of feelings I can't define!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The moment they were standing in the foyer, Seto pulled Pernia into his arms and kissed her passionately slipping his tongue into her mouth to brush against her own. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away smiling sweetly at him as she walked up the steps; with a smirk he took off after her and pinned her against the railing her hands dug into his hair; while his hands ran up and down her side eagerly. His hands slide up her sides and over her arms to her shoulders so he could rip off the chocker.   
  
Pernia jerked back when she felt him tear the chocker from her dress and then closed her eyes; when she felt his hands slide down at her back and slip under the material to stroke her mid back. She groaned and arched her back, pressing her soft breasts into his rock hard chest. Her hands slide from his hair and she gripped the back of his shoulders digging her nails into the material of his jacket. She felt his mouth slide from her mouth down to her cheek and to her neck. She gasped when she felt him sucking on her neck eagerly. He pulled away and grabbing her hand dragged her into his bedroom so they wouldn't have to worry about Mokuba or Mizu seeing them in their current state.  
  
"I want you," whispered Seto.  
  
"I know," smiled Pernia sweetly kissing him. "I know."  
  
"Good," said Seto pulling her into his arms again. "Has long has we have that clear."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
HYDE:  
  
It's a sin with a name -  
  
LUCY:  
  
Like a hand in a flame -  
  
HYDE:  
  
And our senses proclaim  
  
HYDE/LUCY:  
  
It's a dangerous game!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto slipped one hand up her back grasping a hold of her zipper he slowly slide it down her back. His hands slide back up her soft back and he pulled the dress from her upper body, letting it pool at her hips. His hands slide down her side and he pushed the dress off of her hips until she was clothed only in her black silk slip, garters, thigh high stockings, and black silk underwear. Seto's mouth took hold of her throat and he began to suck on it.  
  
"Seto," groaned Pernia while sliding her hands up his firm chest to push the jacket off of his board shoulders.  
  
Seto removed his hands from his body so that the jacket could fall to the floor then he pulled her tight against him. Her hands flew over his shirt and she pushed it open so she could run her hands over his firm chest. She loved how his skin felt under her finger tips. His mouth moved down to her shoulder which he began to lick and nip. Pernia's mouth slide over his cheek and she nipped his ear gently, earning a moan from his mouth.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
HYDE:  
  
A darker dream -  
  
That has no ending -  
  
That's so unreal  
  
You believe that it's true!  
  
A dance of death -  
  
Out of a mystery tale -  
  
The frightened princess  
  
Doesn't know what to do!  
  
Will the ghosts go away? -  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto slide his hands down to Pernia's thighs and picked her up so he could carry her closer to his bed. He pressed her body against his bed post and slide his mouth back up to her mouth so he could take control of her tongue. His hands slide up her side and dug into her hair, pulling it out of its now messy style so he could run his fingers through it. She moaned and leaned her head back slightly the feel of his hands in her hair was intoxicating. She moaned when she felt him bury his face in her between her breasts. She ran her hands into his hair, digging her fingers into his hair. She felt his teeth nip at her breasts, his teeth bite down on her collarbone drawing some blood.  
  
"Seto," she whispered softly.  
  
"Pernia," he whispered pulling his head away from her breasts.  
  
He pulled her away from the bedpost and laid her down on her back on the bed. Then he removed his shirt and climbed on top of her and stared down at her from his position on all fours.   
  
"You are so beautiful," whispered Seto in awe.  
  
Pernia blushed softly, "thank you."  
  
Seto smiled softly and leaned down to capture her lips in his own once more.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
LUCY:  
  
No -  
  
HYDE:  
  
Will she will them to stay? -  
  
LUCY:  
  
No -  
  
HYDE:  
  
Either way, there's no way to win!  
  
LUCY:  
  
All I know is' I'm lost -  
  
And I'm counting the cost -  
  
My emotions are in a spin!  
  
I don't know who to blame...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
High Priest Seto stared down at the women beneath him and smirked down at her, causing her to laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're up to something aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
"Tell me," pleaded the high priestess wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"But that would ruin the surprise," smirked Seto.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that," said Pernia.  
  
"But I do," said Seto leaning towards her body.  
  
Pernia moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move inside of her slowly at first, torturing her into pleasure. She moaned and dug her nails into his back drawing blood. Seto hissed in pleasure and pressed his lips roughly against hers as he speed up his thrusts.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
HYDE:  
  
It's a crime and a shame!  
  
LUCY:  
  
but it's true all the same  
  
HYDE/LUCY:  
  
It's a dangerous game!  
  
No one speaks -  
  
Not one word -  
  
But what words are in our eyes  
  
(ALTERNATING)  
  
Silence speaks -  
  
Loud and clear -  
  
All the words we (don't) want to hear!  
  
At the touch of your hand -  
  
At the sound of your voice -  
  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -  
  
I am losing my mind -  
  
I am losing control -  
  
Fighting feelings I can't define!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto removed himself from her sweet lips and trailed them down her chest to her stomach. He pushed her slip up so he could kiss her pale smooth stomach. He smiled when she sighed in pleasure before continuing to kiss her stomach and moved down below her bellybutton and above the hemline of her black panties.  
  
"Seto," she whispered softly arching her back.  
  
Seto smiled and moved back up to kiss her lips again. He drew back and stared down at her breasts as he slowly came back to reality. He blinked and stared into her eyes a flame with passion and desire for him, and him alone. He licked his lips and kissed her gently before pulling back so he could kiss her forehead.  
  
"Seto?" she asked softly.  
  
"I can't," he whispered softly. "Gods I want to so badly."  
  
"What are you talking about Seto?" asked Pernia kissing him softly.  
  
"You aren't like the others," whispered Seto seating up. "You aren't like them at all."  
  
Pernia sat up and crawled to his side confused.  
  
"I can't treat you like them," said Seto getting up from the bed. "You're better then that."  
  
Seto sighed and headed toward the door keeping his back to Pernia all the while.   
  
"Stay in here tonight," said Seto. "You are in no condition to leave this room."  
  
Pernia watched him go and she felt her fondness for him grow even more. He might be a cold hearted bastard at time but he had his moment of honor.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
LUCY:  
  
It's a sin with a name -  
  
HYDE:  
  
No remorse and no shame -  
  
Fire, fury and flame -  
  
LUCY:  
  
Cos the devil's to blame  
  
HYDE/LUCY:  
  
And the angels proclaim  
  
It's a dangerous game!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this is so short and all, but I was starting to run out of ideas for what to do. Well hope you guys liked the chapter and I know ya'll were hoping they would make love but I wanted the relationship to be different from the relationship he had with Nikushimi which was basically about lust and since Seto does seem to respect Pernia I couldn't see him treating her like he would any other girl he wanted to have sex with. Well now that I have gotten done with that why don't ya'll check out another story of mine called Children of the Night. It's an Alternate Universe ficcy and pretty interesting.   
  
Also I promised a friend I would give her free advertising so check out her bath shop here. The prices are pretty cheap.  
  
http://www.otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html 


	24. Forgive Me

In The Arms of a Priest 24:  
  
Forgive Me   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Forgive Me" from Evanescence  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I heard the words come out  
  
I felt that I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba awoke the next morning to a loud clap of thunder looks like today was going to be a depressing day. He sighed climbing out of bed and headed toward his brother's room, he had to talk to him about the phone call the other night. However, Seto came out of Pernia's room. Mokuba stood stalk still seeing his brother still in his tuxedo from the party last night.   
  
"Seto?" he asked. "What were you doing in Pernia-san's room?"  
  
Seto froze in midstep and slowly turned toward his brother racking his brain for an explanation.  
  
"Sleeping," said Seto.   
  
"You were sleeping with Pernia-san?" asked Mizu coming into the hallway wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"No," said Seto tersely. "I wasn't sleeping with Pernia-chan!"  
  
All three of them froze and stared at each other for several minutes. Seto was blushing slightly while Mokuba and Mizu looked at him with smirks plastered across their faces.   
  
"Fuck," growled Seto. "Don't start you two! I don't have time for this!"  
  
"Wait!" said Mokuba. "If you were sleeping in Pernia-san's room and she wasn't sleeping with you; then where did Pernia-san sleep?"  
  
"She slept in my room," said Seto. "Not that it is any of your business."  
  
"Why did you two sleep in separate rooms?" asked Mizu. "What'd you two do last night nearly sleep together?"  
  
Seto coughed and looked away shoving his hands in his pockets. Mokuba and Mizu exchanged a wide-eyed disgusted look.  
  
"Gross!" they shouted.   
  
"Go change!" snapped Seto trying to keep his cool.  
  
"That image is burned into my mind for life," whined Mizu.  
  
"I am so traumatized," said Mokuba softly.  
  
"What is going on out here?" asked Pernia walking out into the hall her black dress securely in place.  
  
Mokuba and Mizu looked at Pernia before exchanging a look and running back to their rooms screaming.  
  
"What just happened here?" asked Pernia.  
  
Seto just laughed and kissed her mouth pushing her towards her room.   
  
"I'll explain later in the mean time go get changed."  
  
"Okay," said Pernia walking into the room and closing the door behind her.   
  
Seto watched her go and couldn't help but smile.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken  
  
I'd give anything now  
  
to kill those words for you  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba stood under his shower and tried to erase the memory of his brother and his nanny having sex out of his mind. While he didn't mind them sleeping together he would rather not have that thought stuck in his mind. He banged his head against the shower stall and winced when he realized that wasn't a good move.   
  
"Ouch," he muttered rubbing his hand against his head. "Definitely wasn't the smartest thing for me to do. I hope that Mizu is having an easier time getting that image out of her head then I am."  
  
At the thought of Mizu his mind flashed him an image of her in the shower and he blushed the color of a tomato.   
  
"I can't believe I am turning into a pervert," he groaned. "I shouldn't be thinking of my friend like THAT. It is just too gross to deal with right now. Now I gotta get my brother and Pernia having sex AND Mizu in the shower out of my mind. Although, Mizu in the shower isn't that bad of an image. AH! NO! NO! NO! Bad Mokuba! Bad Mokuba! BAD! BAD! BAD!"  
  
While Mokuba was busy trying to get the images from his mind; Mizu was having her own trouble trying to get the thought of Seto and Pernia sleeping together from her own mind.   
  
"Why did this have to happen to me," she muttered blowing water out of her mouth. "It's bad enough I accidentally walked in on my parents doing it, I don't need to think about THEM doing it."  
  
She closed her eyes trying to get the image out of her head. Although it did work to some degree the couple in mind changed from Seto and Pernia to her and Mokuba grown up and having sex.   
  
"Oh!" gasped Mizu blushing and her eyes snapping open.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
  
'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba stepped out of his bathroom and heard the phone ring in his brother's room. He listened as it was picked up on the second ring and went back to drying his hair. He had long since given up on trying too get the image of a naked Mizu from his head. At least it was just about her and not about the two of them having sex. As if luck were against him, and it was, the scene changed to Mizu being alone to an adult Mizu and Mokuba wrapped in each other's arms under the sheets.   
  
He blinked and was startled when he heard the phone slam and his brother's door slam against the wall in the hall, which was soon followed by his brother's outraged voice.   
  
"Pernia!" he roared storming into her room.  
  
Mokuba snuck out of his room and looked out into the hall which gave him a good view of the inside of Pernia's room before Seto slammed the door shut. The female look terrified and shocked; he was scared as well he had never seen his brother look so anger, especially at a female. He ducked back into his room and snuck into his brother's room and pressed the redial button on his brother's line.   
  
"Hello," came a male voice. "This is Private Investigator Yorko. How may I help you?"  
  
Mokuba slammed down the phone and stared off into space. He had hired them last night when he saw Seto and Pernia on the stairwell looking like they were going to devour each other. What could they possibly have found out so soon and why had they called his brother? He winced when he heard something shatter against the wall and Pernia's voice rise to match Seto's. Mokuba suddenly regretted hiring Yorko, but now it was too late.  
  
"Mokuba?" whispered Mizu walking into the room. "What is going on?"  
  
Mokuba opened his mouth to explain when they heard a scream, a crash, followed by a loud thud. There was deadly silence before a door slammed open and they heard hurried footsteps rush away and a door slam open and then closed downstairs. They looked at each other and rushed out of Seto's room before he caught them and hurried into Mokuba's room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive  
  
So stay with me  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pernia!" Seto roared storming into her room throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind him.  
  
Pernia jumped slightly and turned around.   
  
"What?" she asked confused and terrified by the look of anger in his voice. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Why the fuck didn't you tell me bitch?!" demanded Seto shoving her against the wall.  
  
"Tell you what?!" asked Pernia wincing when she came into contact with the wall.  
  
"That you were related to that bastard?!"  
  
"What are you talking about related to who?! The last time I checked everyone in my family was dead!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were related to Pegasus?!"  
  
"Because I'm not!"  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me!"  
  
"I am not related to him, it's true that my mom and him were friends but we aren't related!"  
  
Seto growled and slammed his fist into the painting beside her head.  
  
"What the hell is wrong you?!" demanded Pernia. "I thought we were through with this!"  
  
"You never told me you were related to him," growled Seto shoving his face into her own.   
  
"How can I tell you if I am not related to him?!"  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not lying to you!"  
  
Seto snarled and backhanded her, hard. Pernia's body was thrown from her feet and she slammed against the side of the vanity shattering several glass jars before landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Get out of my house bitch," whispered Seto clenching his fists.   
  
Pernia didn't say anything she just ran out of the mansion into the pouring rain. She didn't notice the car that pulled up to her and dragged her inside. Mokuba and Mizu did however, and they did not like the feeling they got from that car.  
  
"Shit," whispered Mokuba. "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know," said Mizu. "But I don't like it."  
  
"Neither do I," said Mokuba. "Neither do I.":  
  
Meanwhile in Pernia's room Seto was kneeling on the ground, pounding the ground and crying.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
And you forgive me again  
  
You're my one true friend  
  
And I never meant to hurt you  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I figure I can finish this in a maximum of five chapters, I might combine some and make it less. But there won't be anymore then five chapters. Oh and when this story is over keep an eye out for a special gift to all you reviewers out there. Thanks and don't forget to review.   
  
Peace 


	25. Reunion of the Bretheren

In The Arms of a Priest 25:  
  
Reunion of the Brethren!   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Bring Me to Life" from Evanescence  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto sat on the floor of Pernia's old room, he had stopped crying fifteen minutes ago. Now he looked around the room to take in the damage of what had happened minutes before. The red carpet glittered with the fragments from the broken glass and there were some parts that were darker because of the blood that she had spilt. He sighed and got to his feet walking to the large window and stared out into the sky as the rain poured down from the heaven's reflecting the tears of his soul and the thunder that reflect the anger he felt as well. However, the anger was no longer at his Pernia but it was now directed at him for being foolish enough to let his anger get in the way of his better judgment.  
  
Seto sighed and turned away from the window taking another look around the room before leaving and shutting off the lights. He needed to talk to Mokuba and Mizu about what had just happened. He hadn't meant to call her a bitch she wasn't Nikushimi. She wasn't like any other woman that was for sure. They had been together in Egypt years ago and he began to wonder what would have happened had they been together for as long as they had.   
  
Had she been right? Maybe they weren't meant to be together. No. Seto shook his head, Pernia had been wrong. They were meant to be together, the scrolls from last night proved that. Not to mention they had nearly come to making love last night. After he had left the room he had taken a cold shower in her bathroom and that hadn't even been enough to get his mind off of what he had wanted to do with Pernia. The dreams that night hadn't helped much either in them they had been making love and they had been rather rough about it. Not that Pernia had minded, and Seto sure as hell didn't mind the thought of it.  
  
Seto headed toward Mokuba's room knowing that was were the twin terrors would be. He knocked on the door before entering and saw them standing before the mirror staring out into the raining morning with only the lamp light on.   
  
__________________________________________________________   
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia awoke to find herself tied down on her back on a soft bed.  
  
"Where am I?" she groaned.  
  
"No longer on Kaiba's grounds that's for sure," said a very familiar female voice.  
  
"What is going on Nikushimi?" asked Pernia looking over her at the other woman in a dark leather mini dress.  
  
"Revenge," said Nikushimi. "You see we have made a deal. He gets you and I get Seto-kun back."  
  
"Who the hell is this we?" asked Pernia. "Are you drunk or something?"  
  
"No, my dear," said Noah walking into the room. "She is not drunk. You do belong to me now."  
  
"I don't belong to you," said Pernia shaking her head.  
  
"I don't think Seto will be coming to save you my dear," said Nikushimi. "He no longer loves you we saw to that."  
  
"You told him that lie?!"  
  
"Oh my poor dear it is not a lie," said Noah climbing onto the bed and straddling her hips. "It is quite true but that is no longer here or there. I suggest you forget about Seto from now on he is no longer a part of your life. I on the other hand am."  
  
With that Noah pressed his mouth against hers in a brutal kiss which she struggled unsuccessfully to escape.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Seto.  
  
"Seto," said Mokuba softly. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" asked Seto.   
  
"It's about Pernia."  
  
"I know she left Mokuba," said Seto gently. "I caused her to run away."  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Mokuba turning around to face his brother.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" asked Seto frowning down at his younger brother.  
  
Mokuba muttered something under his breathe which caused Mizu to elbow him in the side.  
  
"What did you say Mokuba?" asked Seto.  
  
"I said I was the one who hired the investigator last night after I found you and Pernia eating each other on the stairs last night."  
  
"Blah!" said Mizu. "Gross."  
  
"Why did you hire the investigator Mokuba?"  
  
"I was afraid of being left behind if you and Pernia got too close and I wanted to see if I there was a way I could not be left behind."  
  
"Mokuba I would never leave you behind," said Seto getting on one knee in front of his brother before turning to Mizu. "Nor would I leave you behind you little brat."  
  
Mizu giggled and glomped Seto, "So," she said. "Are we going to save Pernia?"  
  
"What do you mean save Pernia?" asked Seto pulling away from the embrace.  
  
"She was dragged into a car after she ran out of the house," said Mokuba. "So are we going to save her?"  
  
"I am going to save her," said Seto. "The two of you are going to stay here and remain safe. Any idea who took her?"  
  
"I have an idea," said Mokuba slowly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I think Noah stole her."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia lay there on her back her head was pounding and the man, Noah, had finally left her alone. She winced her entire body felt like it had been run over, she had been lucky that he hadn't raped. He just smacked her around for a little awhile, while the bitch watched in amusement. Then the two of them had gone into another room and before long moans had left the room they had gone into leaving Pernia feeling like she was going to throw up.   
  
She looked around trying to see if there was anyway she could escape, although seeing how she was still tied down she seriously doubted that. She plopped her head back down on the pillow and sighed. Her mind was blank and she couldn't think about anything else to do. She could stall but that wouldn't do much since no one probably knew she was here. Tears trickled down the side of her face and she bite back a sob wondering if it really was hopeless after all.   
  
"Seto," she whispered softly. "Please help me, I don't care what happens afterwards I just want you to save me."  
  
Slowly as the seconds ticked by she began to feel her entire world sink from beneath her body and swallow her whole as she slipped into a world of darkness. Leaving this nightmare of hers on hold for just a little while longer, knowing that no one would save her.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto rushed down the street on his motorcycle when the sound of other vehicles caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder and saw two motorcycles and a few cars. He wondered who would be out on the road in this weather and watched as they pulled alongside of him.   
  
"Hey moneybags!" shouted Joey from one of the drivers of a motorcycle. "Need any help?"  
  
"What do you want Wheeler?" asked Seto coming to a halt.  
  
"To help you save the love of your life," responded Mai coming to a halt with the others. "What else."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
Seto looked around and saw he was in the company of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Ryu, and even Bakura were there.  
  
"I do not need your help," said Seto flatly as the rain slowly began to slow down.   
  
"Hey Seto," said Mokuba and Mizu appearing out of no where.  
  
"What are you two doing here!" he demanded.  
  
"We came to help," said Mizu grinning.  
  
"Damn," muttered Seto. "See what you all have started."  
  
"Oh come on Kaiba," smirked Bakura. "Not like you haven't helped us every now and then to get Arora back, think of this as a debt long since over due."   
  
"I can save her on my own!" snapped Seto.  
  
"That is something I doubt," said a new voice. "You seem to be better at hurting her."  
  
"Pegasus," growled Seto turning around.  
  
Pegasus had cut his hair and it was now more male then anything. He had traded in his suits for comfortable pants and sweaters. He stared around at the group of young adults smiling.   
  
"Good to see you all in good health. Kaiba it is your fault my niece got into this mess. I am not going to trust you with her rescue! We will becoming with you."   
  
"Fine," growled Seto. "Let's go."  
  
The entire group got back on their bikes and into their cars heading driving down the road hoping to find some hint as to where she had been taken.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
It took them awhile but they finally found what they were looking for and were surprised by what they saw. There in an abandoned warehouse was a flashing light reading 'Noah's Ark'.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me," said Seto raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He wouldn't have made it this easy," said Bakura in amusement. "Would he?"  
  
"No," said Seto. "What is his game."  
  
"Lets move in," said Yami. "Be on your guard though this seems just way to easy coming from Noah."  
  
"No shit Pharaoh," spat Bakura.  
  
The group slowly moved into the warehouse only to have the door slam shut and lights to turn on. They looked around and found themselves standing in a large room in the middle was a large pool with an unconscious Pernia chained to a rack in the middle of it.  
  
"Welcome," shouted a female voice. "To Noah's Ark!"  
  
"Nikushimi!" shouted Seto. "What have you done to her?!"  
  
"Why would you care?" asked Nikushimi raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Enough with the chit chat!" snapped Noah coming in from the shadow holding two dueling disks. "Seto if you want the woman then you will have to duel me for her."  
  
"Fine," snapped Seto catching the dueling disk Noah threw at him. "Let's do it!"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: One chapter down and at least four more to go. Can't wait to finish this story so I can start another one. 


	26. Loving Rescue

In The Arms of a Priest 26:  
  
Loving Rescue   
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Anywhere" from Evanescence  
  
Also thanks to CascadeIlusions for writing the duel scene for me since I kinda suck at it. Do me a favor and check out her store.  
  
http://www.otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
Take my hand  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Noah and Seto took their places at the duel stations (didn't know what else to call it) and they both drew five cards. Seto drew the cards: Lord of D., Cyber Jar, SwordStalker, Monster Reborn, and Ryu-Kishin; and Noah drew the cards: Asura Preist, Mirror Force, Swords of Revealing Light, Remove Trap, and Fushi No Tori. They both started off with 8,000 life points.  
  
"Start the duel Seto," mocked Noah a cold smirk forming across his lips.  
  
   
  
Seto growled took a brief look over his cards coming to an instant decision he placed. Cyber Jar face down on the field.  
  
"I am ending my turn," said Seto flatly.  
  
"What's wrong brother?" asked Noah coldly. "Are you scared?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell," said Seto coldly.  
  
Noah just smirked and took a brief look at his cards placing his Remove Trap down in the magic and trap field and decided to end his turn.  
  
"We've got to get her down from there," said Tristan under his breathe his attention on the unconscious female.  
  
"How do you suggest we do that?" asked Joey softly keeping an eye on the duelists hoping that Noah wasn't paying attention. "I can swim and pick locks but I don't know if I will be able to do much on my own."  
  
"I'll help you mut," said Bakura softly.   
  
"Really?" asked Joey in shock.  
  
"Shut up," snorted Bakura. "Don't get used to it."  
  
"used to you helping us," said Joey as the two males walked toward the pool. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
   
  
Seto picked up one more card drawing Blue-Eyes White Dragon; he then played Ryu-Kishin in attack mode and directing its attack directly on Noah.   
  
"Shit," cursed Noah as his life points dropped down to 7,000.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Noah growled and drew Great long nose before playing Asura Preist in attack mode and attacking Seto's Ryu-Kishin. Dropping his life points down to 7,200. Asura Preist then returned back to Noa's hand and pushed his Life Points up to 7800.  
  
"Damn," growled Seto.   
  
"What's wrong brother forgot about my deck's ability to recharge my life points?"  
  
"Fuck you Noah," growled Seto.  
  
"I'd rather have Pernia do that," said Noah smirking. "Speaking of Pernia." Noah than directed his attention to Bakura and Joey who had silently slipped into the water. "I don't think so idiots. Nikushimi!"  
  
Nikushimi smirked and pressed a button causing a glass plate to form a box preventing them from getting to the girl.   
  
"Anyone else tries to save the girl and I will seal a cover over the boys forcing them under water," smiled Nikushimi.  
  
The rest of the group exchanged a look and agreed not to move, they would leave it up to Seto.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes and drew Card Destruction, he placed Swordstalker down in defense mode and Monster Reborn down in the magic and trap field ending his turn.  
  
Noah then drew Inaba White Rabbit playing Susa Soilder In attack mode attacking the face down Cyber Jar. All their cards are destroyed. This forces both of the Kaiba males to draw five cards and show them to their opponent. All monsters level 4 or below are placed on the field either face down or face up.    
  
   
  
Seto drew: Saggi the Dark Clown, Y Dragon Head, Soul Exchange, X-Head Cannon, and Gadget Soilder. He placed Saggie The Dark Clown, Y Dragon Head and X-Head Cannon all face down in defense mode. Noah drew: Otohime, Yata-Garasu, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, Yamta Dragon, and Maharaghi. He smirked as he placed Otohime, Yata-Garasu and Maharaghi face down in defence mode.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto drew Crush Card and flipped Saggi the Dark Clown up and attached Crush Card to Saggi The Dark Clown. Now when Noa attacks he will be infected and not be able to use any monster above 1500 for three turns. Noah drew Black Hole and flipped Otohime and attacked Saggi the Dark Clown.   
  
Seto smirked as Noah's deck became infected and disabling his ability to use any monster above 1500 attack points.  
  
"Bastard!" shouted Noah upon realizing this which only cause Seto to laugh.   
  
Noah became even more furious when he realized that Otohime had no attack points so no damage was done to Seto.  
  
Seto feeling even more confident then before drew La Jinn The Mystical Jenie of the Lamp. He sacrificed Y-Head Dragon and X-Head Cannon so that he could play his Blue Eyes White Dragon and decided to end his turn. Noah drew only one card: Rain of Misery and skiped his turn.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the mornings light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where no one needs a reason  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on Seto," whispered Yami. "You can beat this bastard, I know you can."  
  
"Come on Seto!" shouted Mokuba. "You can beat him!"  
  
"Go Seto!" shouted Mizu jumping up and down.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Noah in irritation.   
  
Mokuba and Mizu just stuck out their tongues and blew raspberries out him before going back to cheering Seto on. Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and drew Judgeman; he played La Jinn The Mystical Jenie of the Lamp and Blue Eyes White Dragon. The monsters attacked Noah's life points bringing him down to 3000. Noah took a shaky breathe and drew Shinoto's Ark; he then played his Asrua Priest in defense mode.  
  
"This ends my turn Seto," said Noah knowing he was going to lose but refusing to show it.  
  
Yami smirked knowing the other male knew he was going to loose. This battle belonged to Seto and everyone knew it even Nikushimi which is why he assumed she was trying to sneak away.   
  
"Mai," whispered Yami.   
  
"Huh?" asked Mai softly.   
  
"Think you can take care of her?" he asked gesturing with his eyes towards Nikushimi.   
  
"Of course," smiled Mai sneaking off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Forget this life   
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Seto smiled and drew the card Magical Cylinder, before playing La Jinn The Mystical Jenie of the Lamp and Blue Eyes White Dragon again. Noah stood frozen as the attack came in his direction and hit him hard knocking him from the podium and onto his back hard.   
  
Seto smirked and leapt down from the platform striding toward the pool. Noah watched in fury as Seto walked past him intent on his prize.  
  
"If I can't have her," whispered Noah in pain. "Then no can."  
  
He pressed a button on his watch and the rack holding Pernia to it plunged into the pool and sank to the bottom trapping her in between the rack and the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Pernia!" shouted Seto throwing his trench coat and duel disk aside and diving into the pool.   
  
"Seto!" shouted Mokuba while Noah just laughed and pressed another button to seal the top of the pool trapping Seto, Pernia, Joey and Bakura under the water.  
  
"No!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Seto! Pernia!" shouted Mokuba as he and the others ran to the edge of the water.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Forget this life   
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you now  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto swam over to Bakura and Joey slamming his gun into the glass causing it to shatter (don't know if that can actually happen but go with me please) and sprinkle soundlessly to the bottom of the pool. Then the three males swam over to Pernia and worked together to turn the rack upside down and pick the locks holding the young woman to the rack.  
  
Mokuba and Mizu snatched the watch from Noah's dead body and Mokuba immediately began to work on reprogramming the watch to open the pool up so their friends could escape. When they finally did get it working they breathed a sigh of relief as all three males appeared at the top of the pool Seto's arms were wrapped around Pernia. Yami and Tristian helped pull her out of the water; Seto crawled out of the water and began to do CPR on her.   
  
The entire group waited silently as they waited to see if Pernia would awaken. Finally they heard her cough and Seto rolled her onto her side so she wouldn't choke on the water. Pegasus had already called the hospital and they arrived just on time. Mai appeared as the hospital was taking Pernia away with Pegasus and Seto riding in the back with her an uneasy alliance between the males.  
  
"Well," said Mai softly. "I couldn't get Nikushimi because the bitch disappeared and I searched all over the place."  
  
"Damn," cursed Yami.   
  
"Well," said Joey. "What now?"  
  
"We wait and see what happens."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Welp three more chapters left at the most! Can you feel the excitement building?! Well can you? Don't worry when this is over I plan to write a one shot dealing with this couple. It won't be a wedding night lemon though it will be something else and then I will work on another novel of this couple. Then when that is finished I will write something dealing with Mokuba and another character. Anyways don't forget to review oh and enjoy this teaser of a future A/U I am thinking about doing. This is actually one of them I am thinking about doing the other one will be posted in the next chapter of Children of the Night. Vote for the A/U you think I should write next.  
  
Detective Sergeant Yami lead his men into the abandoned mansion with his gun pointed in front of him. He motioned for his men to spread out and search the entire mansion. He and a small group of men moved to the left while the others moved to the right. They kicked open the doors as one and moved into the mansion searching for any signs of drugs or the missing girls.   
  
Yami looked around the room he was searching and carefully checked in the bathroom, the closet, behind the curtains, and under the bed. He cursed when he didn't find anything or anyone.   
  
"Damn," he cursed into the wire attached to the collar of his black leather coat. "Anyone find anything?"  
  
"Nope," came the responses of his team.   
  
Yami uttered another curse and looked around the room relaxing the gun slightly but keeping his eyes and ears peeled.   
  
"Yami!" said Joey his best friend.   
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
"I hear something in the basement."  
  
"Let's check it out," said Yami leaving the room and meeting Joey in the hallway by the door toward the basement.   
  
Together the two males kicked down the door and descended into the basement what they saw there made them stop in their tracks.   
  
"oh my God," whispered Joey lowering his weapon. 


	27. Kaiba's Determination

In The Arms of a Priest 27:  
  
Kaiba's Determination  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "There you were" from Jessica Simpson and Marc Anthony  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I was counting down minutes.  
  
I was wishin' on the stars.  
  
I was prayin' for a sign,  
  
And tryin' to beat the odds.  
  
I was dreamin' of you,  
  
Love before I saw your face.  
  
And there you were,  
  
Waitin' for that day.  
  
Then you reached through the hurricane,  
  
When you baby you called my name.  
  
You broke through the storm,  
  
And you turned back the night.  
  
Baby you are the fire,  
  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
  
And your love,  
  
Keeps taking me higher.  
  
Just when all hope zas gone,  
  
Where the hero belongs...  
  
There you were.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia awoke to find herself in a hospital bed, she sat up slowly and looked around the stark white room. Her eyes fell on a sleeping Kaiba and then she saw her mother's friend sitting in a chair by the window as sunlight flittered in.   
  
"Pegasus," she said slowly.  
  
"Ah," Said Pegasus closing the book. "You're awake, good."  
  
"What happened? How did I get here? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"You don't remember do you?" asked Pegasus touching her cheek tenderly.   
  
"No," said Pernia shaking her head. "The last thing I remember is this man named Noah and this woman, Nikushimi, leaning over me."  
  
"My dear girl," said Pegasus gently. "You were nearly killed to night had Kaiba not saved you and you have been asleep for two days."  
  
"Seto-san saved me?" asked Pernia softly her light blue eyes landing on the sleeping Seto. "Why?"  
  
"It would seem he actually does love you," said Pegasus.  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense," said Pernia looking down at her hands which were in her lap, before looking back up at Pegasus. "Before I was kidnapped he told me he never wanted to see me again."  
  
"Men are allowed to change their minds," said Pegasus. "Especially when they have younger brothers to talk some sense into them."  
  
Pernia sighed and stared down at her hands again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Must have broken into heaven,  
  
Just to roll back the douds.  
  
Were you on a mission.  
  
Were tou seekin me out.  
  
Was I that one in amillion.  
  
Was I that one sacred kiss,  
  
That you couldn't chance,  
  
You just couldn't miss.  
  
thenYou whisperes through the silent tears,  
  
When you swept away all my fears.  
  
You broke through the storm,  
  
And you turned back the night.  
  
Baby you are the fire,  
  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
  
And your love,  
  
Keeps taking me higher.  
  
Just when all hope zas gone,  
  
Where the hero belongs...  
  
There you were.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You do still love him don't you?" asked Pegasus softly.  
  
"Yes,'" said Pernia softly not looking up at him. "I do still love him."  
  
"Then why do you seem so hesitant to accept the fact that Kaiba saved you?"  
  
"Because," said Pernia looking out the window. "I don't think he loves me."  
  
"If he didn't love you then he wouldn't have saved you," said Pegasus softly.  
  
"I don't know why he saved me," said Pernia firmly. "I just know it wasn't because he loved me."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You don't hit the person you love do you?"  
  
Pegasus sighed it would seem that young Kaiba's temper had gotten a hold of him once again and this time he didn't think there was a way to repair the damages.  
  
"Do you want to stay here?" he asked gently.  
  
"No," said Pernia shaking her head side to side. "I don't want to stay here. I want to go home. I want to go back to America."  
  
"I'll make the arrangements," said Pegasus placing a hand on his neice's shoulder. "And when we reach home there is something you should know."  
  
Pernia just nodded in understanding and Pegasus left the room to make the arrangements.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Standin' in the middle of nowhere,  
  
With your arms wide open and you,  
  
You were the reason when there was no reason.  
  
In my life  
  
You're the reason in my life.  
  
You broke through the storm,  
  
And you turned back the night.  
  
Baby you are the fire,  
  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
  
And your love,  
  
Keeps taking me higher.  
  
Just when all hope zas gone,  
  
Where the hero belongs...  
  
There you were.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto awoke to find himself alone in the hospital room and he got to his feet and headed toward the main desk.   
  
"Where is Pernia?" he asked firmly the nurse firmly.  
  
"I am sorry Kaiba-san," said the nurse gently. "Pernia-san and Pegasus-san left he hospital two hours ago."  
  
Seto stared down at the woman intently and nodded, he headed toward the entrance to the hospital and had his limo take him back home. He wanted to get there before Pernia arrived finished packing. However, unfortunately for him she had already packed and left. He just sat there on her bed and stared off into space.  
  
"Seto," said Mokuba taking a seat next to his older brother. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" asked Seto.   
  
"For not telling you sooner," said Mokuba hanging his head.  
  
"It's not your fault Mokuba," said Seto in a deadpan tone.   
  
"Actually in a way it is," said Mokuba hesitantly. "Remember when you knew Pernia in Ancient Egypt."  
  
"I do not want to talk about this," said Seto abruptly.  
  
"Yami didn't kill Pernia, nor did he have her killed."  
  
"You are too young to know what you are talking about!" snapped Seto shooting to his feet.   
  
"Actually," said Mokuba hesitantly. "I know exactly what I am talking about because I was there. I saw Noah kill Pernia in Ancient Egypt and the reason I didn't tell you is because I was scared of what would happen."  
  
"Seto," said Mizu coming into the room. "There is something you should know. I know where Pernia is going, what I mean is, I know what airport she is at."  
  
"Well," said Seto after a long moment of silence. "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You broke through the storm,  
  
And you turned back the night.  
  
Baby you are the fire,  
  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
  
And your love,  
  
Keeps taking me higher.  
  
Just when all hope zas gone,  
  
Where the hero belongs...  
  
There you were.  
  
Like the light in the eye of the storm,  
  
Tellin' me not to cry anymore.  
  
Where I watched my whole world fall apart,  
  
Shinin' through like on angel from afar  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Pegasus as he and Pernia headed toward the jet that would take them to America.  
  
"Very sure uncle," said Pernia calmly Pegasus had told her everything while she packed up her clothes from the apartment and the mansion.  
  
"Pernia!" shouted another voice.   
  
Pernia and Pegasus turned slightly to see Seto running towards them. Pernia sighed and turned back toward the jet continuing on her way, she had no intention of looking back. Pegasus sighed and stopped in his tracks wondering how Kaiba would get himself out of this.   
  
"Pernia, wait!" shouted Seto.  
  
"Go away Kaiba," said Pernia.  
  
Seto ran passed Pegasus barely paying any attention to the older male. He grabbed hold of Pernia and pulled her against him.   
  
"This should be interesting," said Pegasus smiling softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Seto.   
  
Pernia remained silent her head bowed and her shoulders shaking with silent tears.   
  
"I love you," whispered Seto kissing her forehead.   
  
"No, you don't," said Pernia. "You might have loved me in Ancient Egypt but you don't love me now."  
  
Seto moved in front of Pernia and tried to kiss her, but Pernia moved her head away, refusing to meet his eyes. With a sigh Seto dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach.   
  
"I am sorry for all my sins," whispered Seto.  
  
"Get up," whispered Pernia trying not to break down.  
  
"I am sorry for hurting you," continued Seto.  
  
"Stop it!" sobbed Pernia.   
  
"I am sorry for all the women I was involved with."  
  
"Stop! Please stop!"  
  
"I am sorry for being a live."  
  
"No! Stop please stop!"  
  
"I am sorry for everything except falling in love with you."  
  
"Seto," whispered Pernia her voice cracking as she ran her hands through his hair finally giving in. "I love you so much."  
  
Seto smiled and pulled himself to his feet and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You broke through the storm,  
  
And you turned back the night.  
  
Baby you are the fire,  
  
Burnin' the midnight sky,  
  
And your love,  
  
Keeps taking me higher.  
  
Just when all hope zas gone,  
  
Where the hero belongs...  
  
There you were.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Two more chapters and if I am lucky I can knock out another one tonight! Well I am having an A/U teaser contest whichever one of my teasers you like the most is the next A/U I will write. Here they are again for your easy convenience.  
  
1)        Detective Sergeant Yami lead his men into the abandoned mansion with his gun pointed in front of him. He motioned for his men to spread out and search the entire mansion. He and a small group of men moved to the left while the others moved to the right. They kicked open the doors as one and moved into the mansion searching for any signs of drugs or the missing girls.   
  
        Yami looked around the room he was searching and carefully checked in the bathroom, the closet, behind the curtains, and under the bed. He cursed when he didn't find anything or anyone.   
  
        "Damn," he cursed into the wire attached to the collar of his black leather coat. "Anyone find anything?"  
  
        "Nope," came the responses of his team.   
  
        Yami uttered another curse and looked around the room relaxing the gun slightly but keeping his eyes and ears peeled.   
  
        "Yami!" said Joey his best friend.   
  
        "What is it Joey?"  
  
        "I hear something in the basement."  
  
        "Let's check it out," said Yami leaving the room and meeting Joey in the hallway by the door toward the basement.   
  
        Together the two males kicked down the door and descended into the basement what they saw there made them stop in their tracks.   
  
        "Oh my God," whispered Joey lowering his weapon.  
  
2)   
  
        Yami Senso could not believe he had gotten into this predicament. He stared at the stainless steel table at the police office in front of him; he was trying to ignore the stern look of the officer on the other side of the table, Joey Wheeler. Yami was being charged with something that he hadn't committed, someone had framed him, of that he was certain.   
  
        "Mr. Senso," said Joey firmly. "If you do not help me, then I can't help you. Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember about last night."  
  
        "I told you officer," said Yami dully. "I was no where near the girl."  
  
        "I know Yami," sighed Joey dropping the formality. "But you have yet to provide an alibi for that and without an alibi we can not pull out witnesses that can affirm your claim."  
  
        "I can not give you witnesses because I was alone," said Yami his eyes fixed now leaving the table.   
  
        "Joey," said a new voice as the door room opened and Yugi, a top attorney, walked into the room followed by a woman.  
  
        Yami's head snapped up and her took in the new comers. The male had hair that seemed to like his except the yellow wasn't has wild. He was wearing a brown business suit and a white button up shirt with a dark purple tie. He wore wire rimmed glasses over wide yet intelligent purple eyes and his face was set in a firm mask of confidence. The woman that had walked in with him wearing a tight black skirt that showed off her great legs and slim waist, a midnight blue button up blouse that showed some cleavage, she was also wearing a black trench coat that stopped at her knees and her long legs were made even longer by the black pumps she was wearing. Her keen sapphire blues eyes swept the room taking in the officer and Yami, her long black hair was pulled back into a French Twist. There was only one word that Yami could think of that would even come close enough to describe her, ethereal. 


	28. New Beginnings

In The Arms of a Priest 28:  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "Been Dream' 'Bout Babies" from Tracy Byrd  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I used to think I had it made,  
  
Every time we said goodnight.  
  
This little dating game we've played,  
  
Has always seemed to feel all right.  
  
I've had my privacy and your heart on a string.  
  
And it's never been my style to ruin a good thing.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It had been a week since Seto had nearly lost Pernia and he was laying in his bed deep in thought. His mind toiled over one thought that had entered his mind the night after they had been reunited. Marriage. He had never thought of that before but the idea of marrying Pernia was very appealing to him. He sat up and pondered that thought even more.   
  
Was he willing to give up his freedom to be with the woman he loved? Did he really want to give himself to just one woman? Even if that one woman was the woman he was destined to be with? Being married meant that they would probably have children, and he wasn't sure he would make a good father. He did after all hit Pernia, even though she had forgiven him.   
  
Still if he married Pernia and she did get pregnant then he wouldn't have to worry about her being looked down upon or their being any scandal. Because if there was a scandal concerning him and Pernia then Pegasus would probably kill him, a soft chuckle escaped his throat as he knew that Pernia was probably the only thing either of the males would have in common.   
  
He climbed out of bed and showered and dressed deciding that perhaps it would be a good idea to ask her for marriage. He faltered slightly as he pulled on his trench coat, he still wasn't sure if he was ready. But perhaps once he asked her to marry him then maybe he would know if he was ready or not. There was one thing that he had to do before buying the ring.   
  
He had to ask Pegasus for permission to marry his niece. He just hoped that the older male would let him marry the young and beautiful Pernia.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, but lately,   
  
I've been thinkin' 'bout a change of plans;  
  
Maybe get a couple wedding bands,  
  
And do something crazy.  
  
Maybe get a piece of land and see,  
  
If we could start a little family tree.  
  
Well, I don't know what's gotten into me,  
  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout babies.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pegasus was seating at a desk in an office in his Japanese business thinking over the events of the past few weeks. The older Kaiba brother had fallen in love with his niece and had nearly lost her the first time his temper got out of control. However, that had not been nearly as bad as when Kaiba had found out about her relation to Pegasus.   
  
The result of that had left Pernia injured, hurt, scared, and in even greater danger with Noah. She had intended to leave Seto after he had rescued her believing he really didn't love her and if Pegasus hadn't seen Seto save her, chase her down, and get down on his knees in front of her; he wouldn't have believed it either. But he had seen it and he knew that Kaiba loved her, either that or he was smoking some really fucked up shit.   
  
Pegasus smiled and looked out of the window behind his desk having a feeling that something important was going to happen today. He had a feeling it had to do with Kaiba and Pernia a slight laugh left his mouth, they were a very unlikely pair but fate worked in mysterious ways. He turned around when he heard the door to the office open and saw Kaiba standing before him.  
  
"Kaiba what can I do for you?" asked Pegasus.   
  
"I have come to ask you a question.," said Seto staring intently into the eyes of the older male.  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
"I have come to ask your permission to ask for Pernia's hand in marriage."  
  
Pegasus smirked and leaned back in his office seat for several minutes before responding.   
  
"Very well Kaiba I give you permission to marry my niece," said Pegasus.   
  
Seto nodded and turned around to head back out the door.   
  
"Oh and Kaiba take care of my niece or I will kill you, or even worse start calling you Kaiba boy."  
  
Kaiba cringed at the thought of being called THAT.   
  
"Don't worry Pegasus I have no intention of harming Pernia anymore."  
  
Seto reached for the door and opened it however, before he left he turned around and smiled at Pegasus.  
  
"Thank you for your permission Pegasus."  
  
"Of course."  
  
With that Seto left the office and headed toward a jewelry store to buy the engagement ring.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I know it can be hard these days,  
  
To be a family man.  
  
I know that all the experts say:  
  
"You need to live life while you can."  
  
I've heard psychology on what makes "true love" true,  
  
And I've read the books on educated points of view.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto stared down at the display of diamond rings. None of them seemed to suit Pernia; they all seemed rather plain and dull, not at all like his Pernia.   
  
"Are you finding everything to your liking?" asked the woman that owned the jewelry store.  
  
"There is nothing in this display case that I think would suit her," frowned Seto.  
  
"But these are the most expensive diamond rings we have," said the woman frowning.  
  
"I know," said Seto. "I just don't think a diamond would suite her."  
  
"Well," said the woman slowly. "You could get her a ring with a stone that is her birthstone."  
  
"No," said Seto after a moment's consideration. "I don't think that would suit her."  
  
"Well," said the woman brightly. "How about one that matches her eyes."  
  
Seto frowned in consideration before smiling. "I think that would do."  
  
"Alright," said the woman smiling. "What color are her eyes?"  
  
"Blue, a light blue."  
  
"Well," said the woman motioning him over to a counter. "We have come lovely sapphires."  
  
Seto looked them over before choosing a ring that had a beautiful sapphire stone in it with smaller lighter sapphire stones. He would invite Pernia to dinner tonight then propose to her back at home in front of a roaring fire. He smiled as he left the store slipping the ring into the pocket of his trench coat.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Oh, but lately,  
  
I've been listenin' more to Dr. Seuss,  
  
Readin' up on Mother Goose,  
  
Seems she's quite a lady.  
  
I've been seein' lots of pinks and blues,  
  
An' little bitty tennis shoes.  
  
Hearin': "Goodnight Daddy, I love you"'s.  
  
Yeah, I've been dreamin' 'bout babies.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia sighed and pushed down on her light blue evening gown. It had only one strap with a golden broach being her only jewelry. She allowed her brown hair to flow freely down her back. She smiled and left her room going to join Seto by the stairs. He smiled when he saw her and offered his arm which she gladly accepted. Mokuba and Mizu grinned at each other as they watched them leave the mansion and head toward the restaurant Seto had taken Nikushimi too several nights ago.  
  
The moment the couple entered they immediately received curious looks from the other couples at the restaurant; they seemed surprised that Seto was with someone other than Nikushimi.  
  
"Everyone is staring at us," whispered Pernia nervously.   
  
"No," smiled Seto wrapping an arm around Pernia's waist. "Just you my love."  
  
"Why?" asked Pernia as Seto pulled out her chair.   
  
"Because," whispered Seto kissing her bare shoulder gently before taking his own seat. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
  
"You always seem to tell me that," said Pernia blushing.  
  
"Because it's true," said Seto ordering champagne.  
  
"I didn't know you drank champagne," said Pernia. "I thought you normally drank wine."  
  
"Tonight is a special night," said Seto smiling gently.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pernia looking confused.  
  
"You will find out later tonight," said Seto kissing her hand.  
  
"Well alright I guess," said Pernia after awhile.   
  
"Good," said Seto. "Now on to other things."  
  
The rest of the meal was spent laughing and talking about various things.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
I used to dream of fancy foriegn cars,  
  
And black tie affairs.  
  
And how we'd live in separate condos,  
  
While we climbed the golden stairs.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Seto and Pernia were laying on the wooden floor in front of a roaring fire. Seto had his back propped up against a pillow that was propped up against a couch and Pernia was propped up against his chest. Seto had removed his shoes, jacket, undid his tie, and the first few buttons on his shirt. Pernia had just removed her shoes since removing anything else would be indecent.   
  
Seto's head rested gently on top of Pernia's head.   
  
"I can't believe how much we have been through in so short a time," said Pernia softly.  
  
"I know," said Seto sighing. "We've been through jealous rages."  
  
"Which were yours," said Pernia laughing.  
  
"My temperamental bursts."  
  
"Yeah," said Pernia. "That was definitely something I never thought we would make it through."  
  
"We've also had to deal with my psychotic ex-lover and a brother that is supposed to have died, twice."  
  
"Yes," said Pernia looking up at Seto adoringly.   
  
"But I guess that just goes to show how strong are love is," said Seto.  
  
"Or how stubborn you are to not let anyone beat you at anything."  
  
"I think it is a combination of both," smiled Seto kissing her gently.   
  
Pernia grinned and pulled back before turning slightly so she could capture his lips more securely. They just lay like that wrapped in each other's arms and kissing each other as if these were the last moments they would be together, and knowing their luck, it just might. Finally Seto pulled away from her sweet lips and smiled down at her.  
  
"What?" asked Pernia her face flushed.  
  
"I have something to ask you," said Seto fishing in his jacket pocket for the ring.  
  
"Oh and what is that?" asked Pernia raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Will you marry me?" asked Seto opening the box and holding it in front of her.  
  
Pernia looked at him and taking the box from his hand sat up. She looked at the ring before turning her attention back to him.   
  
"Are you serious?" she asked softly.  
  
"Very," said Seto trying to hide his nervousness and succeeding. "Well? Will…."  
  
Before Seto could finish repeating his question Pernia through her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly across the mouth.   
  
"I take that as a yes," said Seto laughing when she pulled back.  
  
"You know it," said Pernia laughing. "Yes! I will marry you Seto! I will!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, but lately,  
  
I've been thinkin' that it makes more sense,  
  
To build a house with a picket fence,  
  
Forget the Mercedes.  
  
Get some puppy-dogs and trainin' wheels,  
  
And a family Oldsmobile.  
  
I can't believe just how good it feels,  
  
To be dreamin' 'bout babies. (Dreamin' 'bout babies.)  
  
I can't believe just how good it feels,  
  
No.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Wow four updates in one night! That is a lot! Well keep an eye out for the final chapter. Who knows if I am feeling generous I might try and get it out this weekend. If not ya'll will just have to wait till next week. Maybe later depending on how evil I decide to be and all that. 


	29. Wedding of the Past and Present

In The Arms of a Priest 29:  
  
Wedding for the Past and Present  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is gang the story of Seto and Pernia. This will tell a story about how they were ripped from each other five thousand years ago and found each other again. Although they never would have found each other again had it not been for Mokuba. Then again Mokuba feels the need to make for something that he did five thousand years ago.  
  
The song "The Wedding Song" from Tracy Chapman  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I've been having dreams and visions  
  
in them you are always standing  
  
right beside me  
  
I reach out for your hand  
  
to see your arms extending  
  
outstretched towards me  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia stood before the mirror and pressed down on the tight white silk that made up the bodice of the wedding gown she was trying on. The bodice was soft and clung to her chest and waist it had pearls along the neck line and the v waist, the sleeves clung to the curve of her shoulders and spilled down tightly half way down her arms before creating a waterfall effect the rest of the way. The back of the bodice revealed half of her back and had pearl buttons. The skirt of the dress spilled loosely around her in several layers and a layer of white lace was over that.   
  
She sighed and stared up at her reflection and grimaced wondering if Seto would like it.  
  
"Are you going to come out or not?" asked Mai from the other side of the current where she and the other females were waiting.   
  
"I don't think I like this one," said Pernia.   
  
"Hun you have tried on a dozen wedding gowns already," said Mai. "You know very well Seto is going to like whatever you wear. Besides, it ain't what you wear for the weddin it is what ya wear for the wedding night."  
  
"Mai!" shrieked Pernia blushing."  
  
"Calm down doll," laughed Mai. "Just come on out, and if you don't like that one I think I see one that I have a feeling I know you are going to love."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
For you I don the veil  
  
By your light  
  
others pale by comparison  
  
I place my faith in love  
  
My fate in this communion  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto scowled and stared at his reflection as he pulled on the jacket for his tuxedo.  
  
"Why do I have to be a groom's man at money bags wedding?!" demanded Joey storming out of the changing room.  
  
"Because," said Mokuba grinning. "Pernia wanted Mai and them to be in her bridal shower so it only made sense that their male counterparts be groom's men."  
  
"That and you boys helped save Pernia," said Pegasus looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Aren't you going to get a tuxedo?" asked Yugi looking at the silver haired male.  
  
"No," said Pegasus. "I already have my suit."  
  
"You are not going to wear that red thing are you?" asked Tristan as he and the other males looked at Pegasus shuddering slightly.   
  
"Of course not," scowled Pegasus. "I plan on wearing a tux I brought after you saved her, because I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before you came to me for her hand in marriage."  
  
"You knew all along I was going to marry her before I did?" asked Seto turning to the other male.   
  
"Of course," said Pegasus smirking. "I saw it the moment you saved her from the water."  
  
Seto opened his mouth to respond before giving the older male a strange look, wondering how he knew more about his life then Seto himself did.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I've been having dreams and visions  
  
in them you are always standing  
  
right beside me  
  
I reach out for your hand  
  
to see your arms extending  
  
outstretched towards me  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" said Pernia from behind the curtain.   
  
"Come on out," said Mai.   
  
"I do not want to come out," said Pernia.  
  
"Too bad," said Arora pulling her out of the changing booth.  
  
The females all gathered around Pernia and took in the wedding dress she was wearing. The bodice was made of silk like the last one, the neck swooped down from the middle of the shoulders to the reveal the top of her breasts, and then it revealed the curve of her shoulders before covering the rest of her arms and ending in a point near her middle finger, a small white loop held the sleeve still; then the back revealed the back of her shoulders but covered the middle of her back which was held secure by pearl buttons and than revealed the rest of her back stopping an inch and a half above her rare. The skirt flowed from her waist like a waterfall.   
  
"That looks great," said Mai clapping her hands together.  
  
"I don't know," said Pernia. "I like it but I'm not sure its right for a wedding."  
  
"Oh believe me honey," said Mai smiling. "It's perfect, now all we have to do is find something for you to wear on your wedding night. Speaking of wedding night , Arora we never did you get something to wear on yours."  
  
"Hey, I already had my wedding night," said Arora. "And I have the stomach to prove it."  
  
"Yeah," said Mai wrapping an arm around the other woman's shoulders. "But who says you can't wait until after the baby is born?"  
  
"Mai," said Arora. "There is no way I would be able to hide it at my place."  
  
"Then we will hide it at mine," said Mai.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Tea. "Like Joey would allow that."  
  
"I'll hide it where I had all my other woman stuff," said Mai.   
  
"What woman's stuff?" asked Mizu.   
  
The other females looked at each other and then down at the younger girl.   
  
"Nothing," they said laughing.  
  
"Come on," said Mai as Pernia stepped out and paid for the gown with Seto's credit card. "Let's go and get us some lunch!"  
  
The girls cheered and headed out of the bridal shop in search of lunch.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
To you I give my pledge  
  
to honor all that's good  
  
in this life we're living  
  
to think not only of myself  
  
but of the greater union  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So," said Yami slowly as Seto finished paying for the tuxedos. "Where are you taking her for your honeymoon?"  
  
"I am taking her to America," said Seto handing the man the check.   
  
"That's nice," said Pegasus joining the conversation. "Pernia would love that."  
  
"Pegasus can you give us a minute?" asked Seto. "I am going to ask Mutoh some questions."  
  
The group of males fell silent and all stared at Seto in shock.   
  
"Yeah," said Seto rolling his eyes. "It came as a surprise to me too."  
  
Joey reached over and placed his hand on Seto's head, "Are you getting a fever money bags?"  
  
"Stop it mutt!" snapped Seto slapping the hand away.  
  
"Na!" said Joey walking away. "He's fine just had to check!"  
  
"Now that those fools are gone," said Seto. "I want to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is getting married the right thing to do?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Can I get a witness  
  
there is salvation and rapture for the lonely  
  
can I get a witness  
  
bless this day sacred and holy  
  
sacred and holy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami sighed and ran his hands through his multi-colored hair.   
  
"You know," said Yami softly. "If you are unsure about getting married then maybe you shouldn't get married."  
  
"I love Pernia."  
  
"Look Kaiba," said Yami firmly. "I know you are in love with her, but if you don't think you are ready to get married then maybe you shouldn't get married at the moment."  
  
"I want to marry her though," said Seto sighing. "I just don't know if I would make a good husband."  
  
"Kaiba," said Yami sighing and staring at the man firmly. "You turned against me when you thought I had killed Pernia, you dove right into the water without even thinking, and you got down on your knees in front of her and Pegasus in order win her back. You will make a good husband for her."  
  
"But what about a good father if we decide to have one?"  
  
"I think Mokuba is proof enough of that, that you will make a good father."  
  
"You seem so sure," said Seto.  
  
"I am surprised you aren't after all you were always supposed to be the cocky ass," said Yami. "The one that was always sure of himself no matter what. You should keep that with you even in your marriage. I don't think Pernia would want you too be anyway else."  
  
"For once Mutoh you are right," said Seto grudgingly. "Who would have thought?"  
  
"That's the Kaiba we all know and love," said Joey popping up from behind them and draping his arms around them.  
  
"Wheeler stop being an ass," said Seto shoving him away.  
  
Joey just laughed and ran ahead to join the others.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I've been having dreams and visions  
  
in them you are always standing  
  
right beside me  
  
I reach out for your hand  
  
to see your arms extending  
  
outstreched towards me  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia sighed and slipped into her white panties and underwear before pulling the white silk slip on over it. She stared at herself in the mirror and shook herself to ease the nervousness in her stomach.   
  
"You'll be fine," said Arora coming up and placing three pearl chokers around Pernia's neck.   
  
"I don't know if I should be doing this," said Pernia softly.   
  
"Honey," said Mai. "I am surprised that Seto can do it, I mean out of all the males I expected him to be a bachelor for life. Believe me I think you are ready. Now here put this on."  
  
Pernia sighed and slipped into the thigh high stockings and garters.   
  
"Don't worry," said Isis handing her a silver anklet. "Here wear this it might help you calm down."  
  
Pernia sighed and slipped on the anklet and felt almost at peace.  
  
"Thanks I feel I little better."  
  
"Good," said Isis. "Because it's almost time."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
With you I am revealed  
  
all my shame all my faults and my virtues  
  
behold body mind and spirit   
  
heart and soul devoted all to you  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba sighed and fiddled with his tie while looking the mirror.   
  
"Relax," said Pegasus. "You'll do fine."  
  
"I know," said Kaiba.  
  
"Good," said Pegasus. "Because, it's time."  
  
The two males walked out into the hall where the rest of the group was.  
  
"Just remember," said Pegasus as the band began to play a song. "If you hurt her I will kill you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Seto as he walked down the aisle in confidence.   
  
When Seto reached his spot at the altar he began to fiddle with his tie in agitation, Yami nudged him and Seto stopped. As the wedding march began and Mokuba and Mizu walked down the aisle as the ring barrier and flower girl; then Pernia appeared with Pegasus and they walked down the aisle towards Seto.  
  
"Wow," whispered Seto in awe.  
  
"I told you," said Mai in Arora's ear. "It would be perfect for her."  
  
"Sssshhh!" hissed Arora.   
  
The priest smiled down at the new couple and began to ceremony, finally he announced them man and wife. Seto smirked and lifted the veil revealing Pernia's smiling face; he smiled cupping her cheek and then leaned down kissing lips sealing the promise with a kiss.  
  
THE END!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Can I get a witness  
  
there is salvation and rapture for the lonely  
  
can I get a witness  
  
bless this day sacred and holy  
  
sacred and holy  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Hey gang, do me a favor and check out my friend's bath shop she is feelin depressed so check it out and drop her a line or two or three or maybe four. http://www.otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html  
  
Also this is your last chance to vote on which of the newest stories I will do.  
  
1)        Detective Sergeant Yami lead his men into the abandoned mansion with his gun pointed in front of him. He motioned for his men to spread out and search the entire mansion. He and a small group of men moved to the left while the others moved to the right. They kicked open the doors as one and moved into the mansion searching for any signs of drugs or the missing girls.   
  
        Yami looked around the room he was searching and carefully checked in the bathroom, the closet, behind the curtains, and under the bed. He cursed when he didn't find anything or anyone.   
  
        "Damn," he cursed into the wire attached to the collar of his black leather coat. "Anyone find anything?"  
  
        "Nope," came the responses of his team.   
  
        Yami uttered another curse and looked around the room relaxing the gun slightly but keeping his eyes and ears peeled.   
  
        "Yami!" said Joey his best friend.   
  
        "What is it Joey?"  
  
        "I hear something in the basement."  
  
        "Let's check it out," said Yami leaving the room and meeting Joey in the hallway by the door toward the basement.   
  
        Together the two males kicked down the door and descended into the basement what they saw there made them stop in their tracks.   
  
        "Oh my God," whispered Joey lowering his weapon.  
  
2)   
  
        Yami Senso could not believe he had gotten into this predicament. He stared at the stainless steel table at the police office in front of him; he was trying to ignore the stern look of the officer on the other side of the table, Joey Wheeler. Yami was being charged with something that he hadn't committed, someone had framed him, of that he was certain.   
  
        "Mr. Senso," said Joey firmly. "If you do not help me, then I can't help you. Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember about last night."  
  
        "I told you officer," said Yami dully. "I was no where near the girl."  
  
        "I know Yami," sighed Joey dropping the formality. "But you have yet to provide an alibi for that and without an alibi we can not pull out witnesses that can affirm your claim."  
  
        "I can not give you witnesses because I was alone," said Yami his eyes fixed now leaving the table.   
  
        "Joey," said a new voice as the door room opened and Yugi, a top attorney, walked into the room followed by a woman.  
  
        Yami's head snapped up and her took in the new comers. The male had hair that seemed to like his except the yellow wasn't has wild. He was wearing a brown business suit and a white button up shirt with a dark purple tie. He wore wire rimmed glasses over wide yet intelligent purple eyes and his face was set in a firm mask of confidence. The woman that had walked in with him wearing a tight black skirt that showed off her great legs and slim waist, a midnight blue button up blouse that showed some cleavage, she was also wearing a black trench coat that stopped at her knees and her long legs were made even longer by the black pumps she was wearing. Her keen sapphire blues eyes swept the room taking in the officer and Yami, her long black hair was pulled back into a French Twist. There was only one word that Yami could think of that would even come close enough to describe her, ethereal. 


End file.
